Its a long way to Recovery
by Ktss14
Summary: Married three year Fitz and Olivia Grant have divorced but neither wanted it. Can they become whole again. Mostly general...turns to M the in final chapter
1. Chapter 1

0

The Very long road to recovery

I'm back…. For good or bad….

Thanks to all for for words of encouragement...I was still writing you gave me the incentive to post what I was writing.

I started this some time ago . I like it and I want to share it with you since my imagination is not what it was. So many great stories have been written ...writing new interesting stories that appeal to a majority of readers is not as easy as it was in 2012 or even 2015

Its a short story in chapters (five) but it has a bigger word count. The first chapter is 20k+ words. No need to wait for an update or another chapter ... I tried to include the update and the update to the updates in each chapter. ….….I hope it's a story you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I am working on my other open unfinished stories….. unfortunately this one kept invading my other stories as I tried to finish the others. They will be posted as I finish them and only posted as complete stories….no updates …

Prince and Princess. Harry ,Meghan and the British Royal Family have their timeline I am working on mine... A Math to Remember I hope to post during this USO but lets see what happens. After the Visit...CIAAA...is still in the to do file. Like I said this story just took over.

When I decided to retool this story I used the characters as my way of coping with the end of Shonda's Scandal which left me on the floor a ball of suffering humanity …three empty bottles of the good stuff …. and an emptiness for fictional characters I did not know was possible.

As usual spell check will play spoiler ..,I have read …reread and edited but somehow it will find a way to insert words and tenses that are not mine.

Thanks for your interest.

My disclaimer...I am a Scandal lover and I miss my show . The closer September comes the more I realize TV Scandal its gone FOREVER.

Chapter 1

Looking at herself in the mirror Olivia Grant turned to her friend Abby

…"Abby I can't show up in court looking like this…everyone will know."

"Olivia you are eight months pregnant there isn't anything you can do to hide your very pregnant body. Tables and winter coats helped during the meetings with the attorneys but now you must show up in court…. stand in front of the judge and face your husband ….it will be obvious to anyone and everyone. Fitz will know."

Abby walked up behind Olivia who was looking at herself in the mirror

"I don't know what's so wrong with letting your husband know you are pregnant with his child. Every other woman I know would be more than happy to display your large baby filled belly to the court, that would void whatever Fitz is doing and leave you and the child independent from him,….. forever."

"I'm not looking to void it…he wants to take everything …let him have it. If he knew about the baby, he would take him also…. especially since it's a boy."

Abby sighed loudly

" Tell me again...Why is Fitz asking for everything …...why is he saying you signed away all your rights to all your books and all income from those books? Saying the money he gave you to get started with your separate group was a loan and you must pay it back if you leave Grant's Phis publishing Company within five years. "

"Why….easy because he is an ass…...I don't know what happened to him. I asked for a divorce and he went nuclear…...it doesn't make any sense. I receive photos of his face buried between another woman's legs and somehow, I'm the bad guy. It doesn't matter I just want out…...if losing everything is the price…I'll pay it. I may be broke but I will have custody of my child. My child….A child who will not have to be shifted between two parents for the next eighteen years. A child who can sleep in the same bed every night and not think about its dad's turn next week or only seeing his mom on holidays because his dad's money forced his mother out if his life."

"Olivia how are you going to make it?…. new baby….no job…...no savings…no place to live. Fitz refused to let you keep the apartment he bought for you after you got married. He said it was yours…..a place of your own where you could write without outside interruptions then he took it back.. .. "

"Abby I don't know...I just want this over with then I can figure the rest out."

"Where are you going to stay, you can't stay in a hotel forever? Your credit cards are about maxed out or have been cancelled…you have used most of your savings to support yourself the past six months…. you are broke, unemployed and homeless."

'"Broke, unemployed and homeless but I will have the most important thing…my child and my freedom."

"You are one stubborn woman …you are broke and so am I but if I have a place to stay …you have a place to stay."

"Abby, I appreciate that but it's going to be ok…."

"Are all your clothes still in the penthouse?"

"Yes, my growing stomach eliminates everything that I own being wearable so not much is lost."

"But Olivia you will fit back into them soon…don't you want them?"

"Fitz blocked my staying in the apartment and going to the penthouse to remove anything. I never wanted the stress of an argument especially after I developed my baby bump. Never wanted to chance him finding out".

"' It's a miracle that you got away so far without him realizing you are pregnant."

"Yes I could not have planned it better...although most things were accidental. ... it worked well…..a lot of luck and some quick improvising lt and really worked at not letting him find out.. Several times I thought Harrison was going to tell but I promised , friend or not, if Fitz found out from him I would report him to the bar association. He understood so he stayed quiet even when Fitz was making all his demands, I could see him gritting his teeth to keep my secret. Of course I would never report him to the bar but he was unsure what an angry pregnant woman would do…friend or not."

Abby chuckled thinking about Harrison staying quiet when he knew Olivia's secret. "Harrison staying quiet that must have been quite a sight to witness. Almost as great as witnessing you being able to hide your ever growing baby bump."

"When we met at the attorneys officer I insisted we meet in a conference room … we sat at a conference table. I always carried a big purse so carrying a big purse and sitting it in my lap was nothing odd. I was lucky …winter , coats and big purses did most it for six month. Because of all of the above and it was winter and it wasn't obvious to anyone who wasn't really looking. Fitz was too busy trying to destroy me he never ever really looked at me. Abby somehow I never imagined after three years of a great marriage it would all end like this. I really thought we had something real….. I really thought he loved me…. Dammmmm ….. I thought I loved him."

"You did love him Olivia…. he just destroyed that love by the things he did."

"That saying is true … _**love is not enough**_. What he did, his infidelity hurt….but what hurt most , his actions once I left and filed for divorce. How could I have been so wrong about him. He no longer wanted me why not just let me go with the money I earned during the marriage. I never asked for anything more from him. I never even considered a pre-nup even when I was advised I should protect myself. I foolishly believe in us."

"You know you could have released the photos and destroyed him."

"Yes, but you know that's not my style . I could have destroyed him personally but his bank account would have survived. I would also have destroyed part of the the family business, his parents would have been affected. …... The employees, stock holders …... This isn't all about me, there would have been so many other casualties including this child I am carrying…protecting my son from his father as long as I can is the most important concern for me."

Olivia turned to pick up another top from the bed and tripped partially catching herself as she landed hard on the bed.

"Falling would have destroyed all your careful plans." …. Abby said as she helped Olivia sit up.

Olivia thought for a moment…." nope …. that just gave me an idea."

Three days later Olivia showed up in court in a wheel chair her right leg in a cast her left arm in a sling …..her purse sitting in her lap. She left her right hand clear in case she needed to sign anything.

The judge saw her and asked if she needed another court date…." Nope, your honor I am fine."

"Mrs. Grant what happened?" He asked …."

"Just a fall your honor…high heels met icy stairs…...…. nothing serious just a couple of sprains. The doctor wanted to be careful because I sprained the same ankle a short time ago . The sling on my arm is just to keep the wrist straight, I jammed it as I was trying to break my fall …. I will be ok soon. Nothing that will stop today's proceeding."

"Are you sure...this is the final hearing we can give you another date. Mr. Grant would you agree to another date?"

Fitz looked over at Olivia and started towards her but Abby and Harrison blocked his way.

He glared at them both "I just want to see if she is ok…. we can do this later…. we can agree to get another court date."

Abby shot back…." nope Fitzgerald your marriage to Olivia ends today. She is fine there is no reason for you to look like you care….. you have done enough already."

"Fitzgerald … you always call me Fitz….she has turned you against me too."

Abby looked directly into his eyes…"nope Fitzgerald you turned me against you. Come on let's get this divorce done."

"Nope your honor...thank you...let get this done today." Olivia said with a big smile on her face and a wave of her hand.

In short order all terms demanded by Fitz were agreed upon…. he got everything …the only thing Olivia asked for was her the restoration of her maiden name to Pope. She walked , or was wheeled, out with nothing to show for three years of marriage except her maiden name but she was happy.

As they cleared the courtroom a messenger approached and handed Olivia a manila envelope. She wondered….what now she had nothing else to lose, nothing else to have taken away. Olivia waited to open the envelope until she got back outside where Harrison , Abby and Stephen helped her into the car. Waiting until both Fitz and his attorney left before she moved from the chair to the car. They intended to go back to Abby's apartment and talk things out… she to decide her next step now the first one was over.. Olivia opened the envelope. It contained a letter from Gerry Grant , a packet of bills and a keys to a suite at Four Seasons Hotel. .

Olivia read the letter

" _Olivia I'm sorry my son is such an ass. This is not a payoff. I want to make sure you have a place to stay and money to take care of yourself until you make a decision about your life. Enclosed is some immediate cash…. I have also opened several credit card accounts and a checking account for you into which I will make monthly deposits the next two year…. Longer if necessary. ….I just want to make sure you are able to get back on your feet...This just replaces some of your money that my son used the fine print in your contract to take. . Please stay in touch. GG._

Olivia called to Stephen …. "change the plans we are going to Four Seasons to celebrate as she showed the contents of the envelope to Stephen and Abby….…they have a fabulous room service menu and this kid is demanding food."

The Four checked into Olivia's suite and ordered food then settled down to talk strategy. Harrison came along to protect Olivia from herself.

"Stephen, Abby this change things . I can make plans…..prepare for the baby….rent an apartment. I will relocate but now I have time to plan without stress. I don't want the Grant money but right now it will solve most of my immediate problems. As soon as I get back on my feet I will repay him."

"Olivia why are you worried about paying money back that you already earned? Abby asked …"he's just giving you your money. I wouldn't consider paying one cent back."

"Abby just let me enjoy my first day without the stress of providing for my child."

Fitz has had a standing Wednesday dinner date with his parents since he returned from college and started working for the company. It was always a non-business dinner where the only thing discussed was family. He, and his parents, decided not to cancel today's dinner….. thinking with his divorce being finalized today they should stick with schedule…keep things as normal as possible. . Because of his divorce there wasn't a lot of pleasant family talk at the table. The dinner went with long periods of silences where the only sound was silverware against the china plates.

Just then his phone rang the caller ID said Mellie ….phone calls at dinner were forbidden. Alma Grant made it clear years ago to her husband , and son, no phone calls during dinner.. Alma Grant gave her son a look of displeasure he mouthed " _I'm sorry_ ".

Fitz had turned his phone on to call Tom earlier when he was leaving court . With seeing Olivia in a wheel chair, Abby not allowing him near her and his marriage officially ending … he was not thinking... he mouthed I'm sorry to his mother. He dated years Mellie years ago and had made plans to spend some time away with her next week. He wasn't really involved with Mellie but he thought getting away with her would help put the last year behind him.

" Fitz, it's Mellie I was wondering if we can have lunch tomorrow and discuss our trip next weekend…. I need some more information…what to pack …what time we are leaving. "

"Mellie I can't talk now."

"How about I pick something up ….. We can eat in your office…. say yes. We can have our special dessert like we used to."

"Mellie I am with my parents I can't talk now I'll call you back." Fitz said as he got off the phone as quickly as possible….feeling the stare from his mother …..

Alma looked at her son and shook her head…" maybe it's time to go ahead with your life. Mellie may be the woman for you."

"Mom, Dad, I like Mellie, but I love Olivia. If I wanted Mellie I never would have married Olivia. I wanted Olivia four years ago….. I loved Olivia when I married her three years ago and I still do…nothing has changed."

"Fitz if that's correct why are there photos of you in bed with another woman." His mother asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Fitz had never totally discussed the night his marriage fell apart mainly because he did not know how to explain the unexplainable.

"That's something I don't understand. You both know I can hold my alcohol, … I don't have any memory of that night. I remember going to the party…. seeing everyone but that's all. I don't understand how I would have ever chose to go to a hotel with another woman. I have tried to figure out what happened that night, but I have been so busy trying to make Olivia talk to me I never really thought about what happened. All the guys said I was all over the girl after she brought me my drink… they thought she was with me …that I had returned to my playboy ways. I was slurring my words so when I decided to leave they put me in a cab and the girl got in with me saying she would make sure I got home. I'm not sure the girl in the bar and the girl in the photos are the same girl. "

"Why were you in a cab….where was Tom…..?" his mother asked…"I never asked where he was that night."

His sister was in an accident earlier … he went to see about her. Tom insisted that I get one of the other drivers to fill in but I told him it was a quick in and out with friends…so I told him I would take a cab. I was going to a bar I knew….it was a celebration for a friend I was among friends…what could possibly go wrong. "

"When we saw the photos we thought maybe someone was trying to blackmail you... shake you down ….but never a demand for money….no contact with the sender her after that night." Gerry Grant said

"Maybe someone got what they wanted Olivia out of your life and it worked ."his mother added.

"How would they have known it would work out like it did."

"It was a chance….,,, Either they would cause severe damage to your marriage or cause a total breakup…whatever happened…it worked . You just have to start over."

"Mom that's just it I don't want to start over…I still love Olivia I still want her."

"Fitz that's in the past. I don't know if Olivia would ever forgive you…. first the photos then you using every word of fine print in her contract… the photos may have destroyed every bit of her love for you ….what you did towards her financially made things worse."

"I really messed up."

"sorry to say son….. you did."

" I was just trying to make Olivia talk to me. I figured if I made enough demands she would give me a fight, argue with me but she just gave in to everything. She never said one word to me during our meetings….. absolutely everything was handled by her attorney."

His mother shook her head…"Maybe there was no fight in her after she saw the pictures…..I am sure she was hurt and very angry."

Fitz laughed humorlessly …"The Olivia I remember would never have sat quietly while I used every line in her contract to take everything from her. That Olivia would never have allowed that to happen."

"Then why did you choose to use every means to take everything from her?" Gerry Grant asked.

"I was trying to get her to talk to me….I expected her to show up at my office without an appointment , ready to tear my eye sockets out, to protect what was clearly hers."

"Maybe she just did not feel like fighting you over money….she passed on the pre-nup remember." His father said

"Hmmmm" was his mother's response.

"What are you thinking Alma?" Gerry asked

"Nothing ….nothing at all."

Dinner had ended and the three were relaxing in the den study enjoying their after dinner drinks … they continue to discuss today's events ...including he divorce….. "You run the publishing division so we did not interfere….but what you did to Olivia was wrong Fitz," his father said.

"I used the contract as it is written for all authors under contract with us." Fitz answered.

"Olivia was not just an author she was your wife Fitz." Alma Grant snorted "A wife you had cheated on. You destroyed her personal and professional life….. You lived up to your reputation as a take no prisoners hard businessman but you failed as a man and as a husband ." Alma Grant added

"I was just trying to get her to talk to me…to fight for us."

"How did that go son ?" his father scoffed

"I messed up….ok… Mom I need to ask you a favor...Olivia had cast on her right leg today...would you call Harrison and see if he will tell you anything."

"Fitz why didn't you say something earlier ...of course I will call Harrison...as friend not as your mother. Do you think it was serious?"

"mom I don't know...would you make that call as soon as possible...something is off. Something was off about today."

"Fitz I will call Harrison tomorrow...ok."

They finished their drinks then Fitz said his goodbye…as he was putting on his coat his mother walked up and gave him a hug…not saying a word. She disagreed with how he handled his personal life but he wanted him to know she still supported him although she did not support his actions.

FITZ said goodbye to his parents and went home to an empty house that held so many great memories. He found himself being consoled by a large glass of scotch hoping it would get him through the night. It did not help how he felt but it did help him get to sleep .

The next day Mellie came by with lunch from one of his favorite restaurants. It was one that was a favorite of his when they dated years ago but he had found others he liked better. He felt like he was trying to enjoy something that no longer held any joy, living in days that had long past..

Not really having an appetite he picked at his food . Mellie noticed and asked if he would like to go straight to dessert.

Fitz was only half listening to her as she got up and locked the door to the office and removed her dress which revealed only the skimpiest briefs with no bra. It was a sight that hit him below the belt since he had not had sex in nearly a year but the only thing he could think of was the feel of Olivia's body. He desperately wanted relief from his stored-up sex need as his manual stimulation only went so far but he did not want just any woman and he wanted his wife…. his ex-wife .

Mellie moved over to him and was now sitting on the edge of the table loosening his belt before when he stopped her

"Fitz I was just going to give you a sample of the menu you will enjoy on our trip. Remember when this was so something we both looked forward to…dessert after lunch…... what's wrong?"

Fitz stood up , picked Mellie's dress up from the floor and handed it to her. As he did he noticed her handbag sitting in the chair it had distinctive crossed entwined letters which were her initials. He started to remember something …. he remembered seeing those same initials somewhere in a haze..….. . He was trying to focus and recall if it was a real memory or a dream. Whatever it was killed anything with Mellie….today or in the near future. He did not want a one night stand….a quickie at lunch …he had enough of those. He wanted a real relationship and Mellie was not what he considered real relationship material..

Mellie threw the dress aside and wrapped her arms around him planting a kiss hard on his lips.

Fitz sidestepped her saying he had a full schedule the next few weeks and he would not be able to get away for some time. He wanted to put his personal life on hold for a time.

"But Fitz we have planned this for a couple of months,… I thought it would be our coming out party …letting everyone know we are a couple again."

It then occurred to Fitz…., the photos the lack of any demands for money….now a faint memory …. It wasn't business it was personal… what the person wanted was for his marriage to fall apart and make him easy picking. Who could be behind those pictures…. behind what happened to his marriage….he had to think…to figure this out. So stupid…Fitz you are so stupid. He remembered the comment from his mother. He had never before considered the photos were personal not business...very personal..

He had to have time and space to think …he needed to talk to his parents.

Mellie dressed and got her clothes in order just as his secretary Charlotte buzzed to tell him his mother was on the line.

"Tell her I will call her right back. "

Fitz turned to Mellie…..

"Sorry Mel…. work calls. I will get back to you soon but let's put the two of us back together on hold….I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do now. I'm sorry we planned this getaway…give me some time I'll get back to you."

Mellie knew about the final court date and planned the weekend around it. She would make herself available…..be there for him…..Fitz would not get away... this time he would be hers.

"Why Fitz we are perfect for each other…. I love you…. I always have…. I know you may not feel the same for me right now but give it time… we make a great team. Can we stay in touch….is it ok if I call you just to talk? "

"Mellie sure we can keep in touch….…. I'll get back to you but not this week… soon but not this week." Fitz said as he ushered her out the door ….. kissing her on the cheek as she stepped onboarded the elevator.

Was someone behind those pictures and was it a personal attack on him or on Olivia. He needed to find out did…is he is guilty of what the photos indicated ...did he do what the photos indicated he did... If he started to ask questions now would everyone think he was trying to cover his misdeeds. Did he really want to find out?…...if he did…. would it prove he was capable of hurting the woman he married in such a callous manner. Was the old Fitz back? He wanted to know but he was afraid of the answer he might find.

Fitz called his mother to see if she had any news about Olivia..."Mom did you talk to Harrison...what did he say?"

" I told him I was calling to ask about Olivia and the cast on her leg. He said Olivia was fine then laughed to say Fitz is shameless using his mother as a go between. I reminded him I was , and still am, a friend of Olivia and his. I extended them a invitation for a visit at their earliest convenience."

"Do you believe him?"

"Nope...he was talking in lawyer language not the language of a friend but I accepted his answer...let it go I will contact him again in a month maybe things will be less hazy."

A week after her final court date Olivia was still scouring the real estate pages hoping to find an affordable two-bedroom apartment that she could keep for about a year . She had the money from Gerry but she knew she had to get back on her feet again, personal and financially without solely depending on others. Olivia was also determined that she would repay Gerry Grant…she did not want to come across as a victim to anyone especially her former in-laws.

There was a knock …thinking it was room service she walked over and opened the door too late to hide when she saw it was Alma Grant her former mother-in-law. Covering her stomach with her hands she stepped back as Alma entered the room.

"I knew something was off...wrong…. I suspected something…. but never this"..…...Alma Grant said as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Mrs. Grant…."

"Mrs. Grant my foot… its still Alma…Olivia why are you hiding ...why did you hide your pregnancy from Fitz …. from all of us?

The two walked deeper into the room just as there was another knock at the door….this time it was room service

"Sorry this baby eats 24/7. As soon as I have breakfast he starts demanding lunch."

"He….you are having a boy?"

" Yes … he is due to make his appearance very soon "

The food was wheeled into the dining area as Olivia and Alma sat at the table. Olivia took the top off the dishes …..offering to share with Alma.

"Yep…it's a boy ", Olivia answered as she filled her plate from every container on the cart. " Sorry this kid has a big appetite and he wants a little of everything. Can we talk while I eat? It's a boy and he's due in a couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us…tell Fitz?"

"It's not something I want to talk about right now."

Olivia finished her food ,covered the nearly empty dishes and rolled the cart to the side. The two then went into the living room.

Alma took a seat on the sofa Olivia took one in a chair opposite her. "I'll sit here this stomach makes it hard for me to get up sometimes."

Alma smiled at her comment …"I'm not going to ask if you are carrying my grandchild…. I know you are…. How long have you know you were having a boy?"

"I've only known a month. At first I did not want to know but I changed my mind when I saw the doctor during my last visit."

" A boy…." Alma smiled broadly. "His grandfather will be walking on air. You should not be alone and definitely not in a hotel room."

Alma looked around at the papers Olivia had covering the tables and floor." Are you looking for a permanent place to live?"

Olivia nodded yes

"An apartment or house?"

"An apartment for now until I decide where I'm going to settle." Olivia answered.

Olivia picked the papers up and leafed through the ads. " I don't know where I'm going after he is born. I'll stay here for now because of Abby, you know her. She will be here to help me."

"Stay here meaning this hotel of New York?"

"Not this hotel…..an apartment in New York for now ….…I'm will look for a permanent place to settle outside of New York after the baby is born. ….."

"mmmm" Alma mumbled to herself….

"I know the perfect apartment.…. l own an eight unit building in a great location ….. I recently had two apartments redecorated and they are empty …. you can move in today."

"Alma…no way" Olivia said shaking her head.

"Look no grandchild of mine will have a hotel as a home address no matter how upscale it is. Take the apartment it has three bedrooms and is already furnished with new appliances….. You can replace whatever you want.."

Olivia stood up from her chair and walked into the kitchen returning with a bottle of water for her and one for Alma. She was trying to give herself time and a polite way to say no. She absolutely did not want any additional contact with any members of the Grant family, permanent or temporary …not until well after the baby was born.

"We can turn one bedroom into a nursery …. The other one your friend Abby and I can use when we visit overnight to help you. You will need a lot of help the first month. It's not easy being a new mom… the books say it's hard and trust me they are correct.…its tough. You will have a little irrational human who thinks sleep is only for him and thinks the world revolves around him…... If this baby…your son… is anything like his father you will have many sleepless night for the first two months."

Alma took Olivia's hands…... "Look my son is an ass…let me do what I can to help until you decide what you want to do…... No strings and I will not tell my son anything…please Olivia. You may hate Fitz you may hate us but your son….my grandson….is a heir to the Grant fortune. Like it or not he is a part of the Grant family. His father does not have any say about that."

"He will disown him if has the same attitude that he has now."…

Alma knew things Olivia did not know….she knew Fitz was not the ogre he had shown Olivia during the divorce.

"Olivia, I know you…. I know you are carrying Fitz' child…. Fitz can disown him…. Fitz can have other children, but this child is the first... will always be the oldest Grant grandchild who also happens to be a male. . There isn't anything that can change that … Gerry and I will make sure he is always well taken care of."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "How do you know Gerry will agree with you?"

"He doesn't have a choice…. how do you think I found you…? Gerry told me what he did…we don't have any secrets…... I wanted to let you know I fully agreed with what he did …I never expected this. I suspected something but never this. Now that I think about it… it makes sense "

Olivia just stared at her

"Talk to me Olivia…."

"Nothing to talk about I received the pregnancy report at about the same time I received the photos of Fitz in bed with another woman. I was going to surprise him I guess I am the one who got the real surprise. I moved out and filed for my divorce the next day."

"You filed before you talked to him?"

Olivia shook her head

"There was nothing to talk about…. did you see the photos…all of them?"

"I saw a couple…I refused to look at any after the first two."

"There were about a dozen…How did you find out about them?" Olivia asked

"Fitz had to show them to his father and I …he was expecting some type of blackmail. In his position the photos could have put the company in a bad way. The very married heir to the Grant fortune being caught in bed with another woman. It would have cast him in a very negative light as unfit to lead Grant. The future leadership of the company could have been up for grabs…. Maybe even going to an outsider. We had to discuss it so he had to tell his dad and I. . He was also concerned that you would use them in the divorce."

Olivia shook her head….."I would never do that it would hurt too many people who had nothing to do with his actions. First it would hurt you, it would hurt the company, employees , the stock holders. By keeping the photos hidden...out of the papers I was the only one hurt..…it's a small price to pay. Telling the world would not have changed the facts."

"When Fitz started to press you , to take away everything… why did you still keep quiet?"

"Same reason…. too many people would get hurt including this bundle of joy I am carrying ." Olivia said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Olivia I'm sorry…I won't encourage it , and I don't expect you to forgive Fitz but please allow Gerry and I to be a part of our grandson's life."

" I was going to tell you….at some point maybe. It all depended on Fitz remarrying and having additional children. I may have never said anything .. I may have waited years before I told anyone. Why are you so sure ...How do you know it's your grandson?"

"I know you."

"I thought I knew Fitz …. look how that turned out. I just needed time to think …think without any stress."

"Is that why you agreed with everything Fitz demanded …. giving him everything even things he never demanded."

"Yes …I wanted it over before he discovered I was pregnant. I don't want my child growing up in two different houses…. Two sets of parents…. Never really belonging anywhere…never ever really having a home. I want him in one house where he has his room…a room in a house he can remember as his home. I want to protect him."

Olivia dropped her head as the tears started to well-up in her eyes.

"Alma my parents divorced when I was six I will not have that life for my child, the only other option is to give total custody to Fitz and I will never do that…. hiding him is my only option."

"When he ask about his father what do you plan to tell him?"

" That's a long time I the future. Maybe by then I can tell him the truth. That both his parents love him but decided it was best that he stay with his mother. "

"Olivia no need to explain ….as a mother I understand…. how are you…. when is your due date again?".

"I'm fine …. baby Is due any day now."

"Except your search for an apartment have you made any other plans?"

"None just looking for an apartment. I won't be going out much so I should not see Fitz ...I've been able to avoid him so far... I'll stay here in New York for at least three months….. maybe a year then move somewhere north….somewhere I can make a living and I won't see Fitz."

"Olivia we own businesses all over….there is always that chance. Stop looking…take the apartment I'm offering…. You two can stay there for the next eighteen years or longer. You want a permanent home this is it.. The best place to hide from Fitz is right under his nose …in an apartment owned by his family… say yes…you can move in today…. Use Gerry's credit card to order what you need for the nursery…. ."

Olivia shook her head no….."Alma I can't…...accepting the money is already too much…I won't take any more from you plus I don't want to get between you and Fitz any more than I already have. I don't want Fitz to somehow see any bills for the baby furniture …and I really don't want Gerry or you to lie to your son for me."

"Olivia if I don't tell him about the baby I'm also lying to him."

"Yes but that's a lie of omission…".

"My son deserves to be lied to. Please….Will you take the apartment."

"Nope I can't…Abby and Stephen will help with the basics. . Once I find an apartment things will settle….but I really appreciate you volunteering to help me. Gerry gave me enough to cover about a year….. if I'm careful a couple …..it will be ok I will be back on my feet soon….l can make it on my own."

Alma sat forward on the sofa…back straight. " Olivia this is how it's going to go…I am going to tell Gerry…...as soon as he knows you know what will happen he going to go all alpha male about his grandson and Fitz will probably find out…then everything you have been trying to prevent is going to happen. I am not asking you to take the apartment I'm telling you to take it . It's the one way to protect your child, at least for a while. I will lie to my stupid son but I will not lie to my husband about our grandchild. "

"Alma why are you pressuring me?" Tears started running down Olivia's cheeks."

Alma walked over and hugged Olivia…"I'm not pressuring you I'm trying to do the best thing for you and the baby. I would never survive if something happened to either of you that I could have prevented …..just consider it a helping hand from a friend,….You are willing to accept help from Abby why won't you accept help from Gerry and I... it's just like Abby."

Olivia kept pulling at her top… "I accept. but understand I will still try to find someplace else to settle. I have my law degree and have been doing some temporary work reviewing contracts for small firms.I did some temporary work for the firm where Abby works proof reading contracts. Maybe I should have read my contract with Grant a bit closer. I still prefer writing but maybe I will use writing as a hobby and get a real job to pay the bills."

"Olivia you will never have had to worry about a real job to pay the bills…."….. Alma did not say more. She did not want to put Fitz further in the doghouse with Olivia….the clause in her contract Fitz used was an option he could have passed on..

"Alma I am not looking to cash in on a Grant heir."

"I know ….stop worrying….stop stressing. Pregnancy puts enough stress on the body…. let me and my husband take some of it off. The baby needs someone to take care of him…. makes sense that instead of a nanny he gets his mother."

Alma put her hand on Olivia`s shoulder

"Pack a few things Olivia…enough for a couple of days I will arrange for the rest later….. let me show you your new home…."

Olivia packed a small day bag and followed Alma out the door. "Abby is going to really miss the room service menu."

"Don't worry Olivia the apartment is located in the middle of the best restaurants in town…and they all deliver. If you want something from Four Seasons we can arrange that."

The two women walked towards the elevator and waited then ….. Olivia stopped …she had a thought "Is Daniel driving you?"

"Yes" Alma answered.

"He will tell Fitz maybe not on purpose."

"Ok I'll send him home I'll tell him I'm with a friend and she will drop me off."

Alma made a quick call to Daniel who protested when she insisted that he leave her.

"Mrs. Grant I've been told too many times by your husband my job is looking out for you…you are my sole responsibility when I am with you. I can't leave you."

"Daniel I am sorry let me call Gerry and clear it with him."

A quick call to Gerry who told Daniel it was ok. The two ladies took a hotel courtesy car to the apartment.

A four story eight until apartment building with two apartments on each floor. Olivia's apartment was on the top floor. A sun porch led to a patio on the roof from two of the three bedrooms. . It was more than Olivia could ever have hoped for. She would be able to sit on the roof patio , get some sun , some fresh air and not worry about running into Fitz when she wanted to take a break from the apartment.

It was a dream accommodation.. Three bedrooms , three and a half baths. Laundry room, new appliances ,sun porch off two of the bedrooms, near Central Park. . …Best of all, as Alma said , a great location near a half dozen restaurants she loved and they all delivered…but only a short distance from Fitz and his penthouse so she would have to be careful.

"Who lives in the other apartment Olivia asked…wondering if she had to be careful about her neighbor?"

"No-one lives on this floor except you. This building was left to me by my family… Gerry and I used to live here. At one time these two apartments were used by visiting family or company executives who were going to be in the city for an extended time on company business. They have not been used in some time which gave me time to do some much needed repairs and redecorate. All the other tenants have been here a long time so I don't think you will be bothered , no one asking to borrow sugar."

Alma continued to walk through the apartment explaining everything and answering Olivia's questions.

"There is a private elevator that takes you to the parking garage or first floor that is activated by a key. No-one can get in unless you admit them or unless they have a key…You will have one I have one, Gerry doesn't even have one. .The other apartment will not be rented or used while you are here …..no matter how long that is…you have the entire floor for you and the baby. I will tell Gerry everything …I will not tell Fitz and I will do everything I can to make sure he does not find out you are here or about the baby but you know things happen…..things you never anticipate."

Olivia gave Alma a hug as they stood at the elevator. " Thank you", she told her former mother -in-law. "

"No thank you for not disappearing …you could have before we found out. …."

Alma had the car from the hotel wait for her and it dropped her off at home. When she arrived Fitz opened the door for her as the car was pulling away.

"Hi mom…I thought dad said your friend was going to drop you off….didn't you just get out of a hotel courtesy car?"

"Fitzgerald I'm your mom you are not mine.. What business is it how I got home?"

"I just noticed it's a car from Four Seasons …why are you using a hotel courtesy car…are you stepping out on dad?

When Fitz said Four Seasons Gerry, who had just walked into the hall when he heard the door open, gave Alma a look she returned it with one that said "shut up".

"What's going on are you two having problems. I hope my divorce is not catching."

Gerry gave his son a stern look…."we are not as stupid as you are."

"Why am I stupid I tried everything I could to prevent Olivia from divorcing me dad she would not talk to me. From the time she filed for divorce to now she has not spoken one world directly to me. If she screamed at me it would have been better…. Better than …total silence."

"Do you blame her Fitz…..I've got some things to do I'll visit some other time." Alma said walking into her husband's office.

Fitz looked puzzled at his mother as she left the room. He has rarely seen this Alma…something is really wrong.

Gerry called out…" can I help with anything?" He figured her demeanor , the fact that she was at Four Seasons and did not let Daniel bring her home indicated she was with Olivia . Did something go wrong? He needed to find out but he could not ask with Fitz in the house so he had to visit with his son while he was on pins and needles wondering what happened.

Once Fitz left he made a beeline for this office., Alma was on her laptop which she closed as soon as he entered.

"Was Fitz right are you stepping out on me."

Alma gave him a look with a huff…."don't be silly. Let me make a quick call."

Gerry waited quietly until she got her party on the phone. "Olivia I'm here with Gerry may we come by tomorrow." Gerry could not hear the answer from Olivia...the other person Alma indicated was on the line.

"Ok, tomorrow at five…we will bring dinner. Call and let me know what you want. I've ordered some basics to be delivered tonight so listen for the bell. The store I ordered from knows to make the delivery through the basement parking area. I ordered some juices, breakfast foods , pastries, rolls, bread , fruit,, deli meat and some of the same snacks I saw at the hotel. The apartments are cleaned weekly so everything should be ok...I will send a crew over tomorrow morning to clean the bathrooms and kitchens again. We will see you tomorrow."

Gerry was looking at Alma…when she hung up the phone he mouthed "'Olivia".

"Yes Olivia " she answered…"we are seeing her tomorrow for dinner".

 _Tom drove Fitz back to his penthouse apartment. The drive was quiet and loneliness always set in when he left his parents house now because for three years Olivia was always with him or waiting for him… after a spirited dinner with his parents. The would often end the evening making love for hours. Now all he had to look forward to was his hand or a cold shower. He had the desire for a woman but his desire was for a particular woman, Olivia. He had taken a couple of women to dinner but the evening always ending at their front door._

 _His former girlfriend Mellie was trying to come back into his life but that had been put on the back burner until …until forever maybe. He and Mellie have talked several times since their "_ lunch _" but it was always a casual friendly conversation nothing that moved them into_ _ **the lets be lovers again territory .**_

 _He absolutely did not want to look at the photos but he had to look at them again before he could answer questions that were eating at him..._

 _He understood why Olivia left…but why divorce him without talking to him . She never let him explain but then he did not have an explanation for the photos._

The next morning Gerry Grant found his wife in his office on her computer which she closed once he entered the room. " I ordered your usual breakfast make sure you let me know when you leave."

"Let you know when I leave….Alma we have had breakfast every day for over thirty years …without fail if possible . What has happened to make you change this schedule today.. What happened yesterday when you saw Olivia?"

"Gerry it will all be explained when we see her. I don't want to go over the same thing twice."

"Just tell me something…please."

"All questions will be answered today at five."

Fitz still smarting from his mother's curt answers the day before stopped by his fathers office at 4:30 to find her there…..He wanted to talk to his father about the photos but seeing his mother there he put it off…again.

"Hi mom…..would you two like to join me for dinner…my treat."

"Nope….. sorry Fitzgerald …we have plans."

" Fitzgerald….wow….what have I done…..Could you include one more person…me….your son…..in those plans. Did you hear any more about Olivia?"

Alma's head snapped as she looked at her son...I haven't heard anything more from Harrison."

"Mom...dad can I tag along...I promise I will not make a fuss."

Both his parents started laughing

"Nope…you would definitely be in the way." His father answered

"Have you two replaced me?"

"yes we have with a younger model…come of Gerry we are going to be late."

"I was just making sure I ordered everything you told me including the ice cream."

Alma gave her husband a look that said " that was an answer you could have kept quiet.".

"Now I really am inquisitive…you two fluff me off to have dinner with someone else and you have to bring the food."

"Maybe we are having a picnic…Fitz mind your own business ."

The two left walking at a rapid pace to the elevator leaving their son with a quizzed look on his face.

Fitz made a mental note to see if Tom could find out from Daniel where the two had gone tonight. But then Tom would never tell anyone about his activities so why would Daniel. He voided that idea..

Daniel had picked up two orders of food before he picked Alma and Gerry up…he had one more stop which was on the way to the address he had been given.

First Daniel wondered…. …who they were visiting and bringing take-out. Wouldn't it be easier to eat in a restaurant?

…...Gerry wondered with the amount of food who else except Olivia was there. Were they having a party?.

When they arrived Daniel recognized the address and the building . It was the apartment used by the company for long term family members or executive staff. . He was directed to the parking garage then he got out of the car to carry the boxes of food in. Alma waved him off after he helped them carry the food to the elevator, each one taking several bags. "Daniel pick us up at seven…if we are running late we will call."

This really was out of character for Mrs. Grant…out of character two days in a row but he knew an apartment in the building is one Grant family members use when they are in town so he stopped thinking about the why's and if's . He left the car in the underground parking and walked to a nearby restaurant. He would do dinner and a movie ...he had two hours..

As soon as Daniel left Alma called Olivia and told her they were on the way up. Gathering the bags and boxes of food the two struggled to the open door. Olivia was in the kitchen setting the table with her back to the door when they entered. Alma told Gerry to put the food he was carrying on the table near the door and she would come back help him carry it into the kitchen.

"Alma I have carried it this far I can make it to the kitchen."

"Gerry put the food down I don't want you to drop it."

"What you think I am an doddering old fool who can't carry a couple of bags?"

"You are old but not doddering….put the bags down now."  
Gerry put the bags down just as Olivia turned giving him a full frontal view and it was not sexual….…..a loud WTF escaped his lips.

"Now do you understand why I told you to put the bags on the table?"

"Gerry looked closely at Olivia, grabbed her in a hug and picked her up. "I know it's a boy that's why my wife has been smiling since she came home last night…when are you due and how did you hide this for us, ?'' It's evident Fitz doesn't know…why did you hide this from him?"

Gerry kept talking not letting Olivia answer….

"I thought we were having a party…now I know this food is all for you….this baby is just like Fitz…Alma ate for seven months twenty four hours a day. Now I know why Daniel was sent home last night and Alma would not let him past the elevator tonight . This also explains why you were so testy with Fitz last night and this afternoon, Alma….. Olivia the best surprise ever and the absolute best place for you to stay., I'm assuming because of my son's actions the knowledge of his son is being kept from him?"

Gerry had not let Alma or Olivia say a word, he had been talking non-stop since he saw her very large stomach..

"Boy right…and when are you due?"

Finally Olivia had an opportunity to answer….".boy yes…due any day now."

" Any day now …You can't be left alone….."

" Abby had been staying with me as much as she couldan while I was at the hotel…she loved their room service menu….. I am sure she will continue to visit me here. All her favorite restaurants are nearby and they deliver. "

"You need family with you ….You have three bedrooms we can take turns…Alma one night me one night, Abby one night."

"Nope Gerry I'm fine. You guys have done enough….the money and a place to live . I don't have to worry about being homeless with a new baby ."

"When you go into labor you wont be fine.. you may not be able to get help or access the elevator to let help in….between Alma, Abby and I someone will be with you until this baby is born. Ok lets eat I am famished."

The three talked about everything baby Grant …..Gerry told Alma and Olivia he would have a personal shopper pick up everything and set up the nursery...even a fresh paint job... Fitz would not find out about the baby until Olivia wanted him to find out. They would not break her confidence.

Olivia kept saying they had done enough.

Alma took Olivia's hand "I told you once he found out he would go all alpha male so just relax and let him have his way. He's been waiting a long time for this Olivia don't spoil it for him."

"Alma you stay tonight I'll have some clothing put in the other apartment tomorrow. The nights I stay I will sleep over there. That apartment is empty right ….?"

"Yes Gerry the apartment is empty." his wife answered

"Good… this was a great idea Alma. Now I am reminded why I married you beauty and brains."

"Olivia I know this is a touchy subject but have you decided on a name Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lV sounds good." Gerry asked

Olivia took a deep breath " Gerry that name belongs to Fitz's first male child with his new wife."

"What new wife…?"

"lt isn't the name for an outside child?"

"outside child….what outside child ?"

"Fitz and I are not married….that name should go to the child who is the product of Fitz and his wife."

Gerry looked at Olivia….."you are one stubborn woman…..Have you decided on a name?"

"Paul Jeffrey Pope…..he'll carry my last name. Jeffrey is my grandfather's name."

"well Olivia can this grandfather have his name included some where. What about Jeffrey Thomas Pope…..I want him to know he is a part of us…to carry a part of the Grant name that goes back five generations."

Olivia looked at the grandparents faces and could not say no….." Jeffrey Thomas Pope it is."

The visit ended at seven they did not want to make Daniel any more suspicious than he was already. Gerry returned home with him Alma stayed with Olivia, knowing her husband she had packed a small case.

. Over the next two weeks either Abby , Gerry of Alma was with Olivia….Gerry would not take anything less. No nurses ... no strangers …only family and friends. The three divided the days up. Abby had to work so she or Gerry stayed nights …..Alma took the day shift. As the due date neared everyone was on pins and by the second week his housekeeper Mildred asked to talk to both of them This was one of the few times they were home at the same time although Alma was getting ready to leave.

They both sat down to talk to her but Mildred asked to move the conversation to the office.

"Mr. & Mrs. Grant…I have been with you before your son was born. Something is going on and I am hurt that you don't trust me enough to tell me. This is the first time I have seen you both in the house at the same time in over a week. I could always set my watch by your schedules but not the past couple of weeks. What is going on... I will not ask can I help I know I can help….you two look totally tuckered out."

"Mildred nothing is going on."

"Sir, mam, I could believe that but I took a call from a delivery service about some baby furniture that was being delivered to the apartment on Vine St. I know that building. Just tell me I will not tell anyone. If your son, who seems to be here all the time now, had taken that call he would have had a lot of questions. I think whatever is happening involves him and he doesn't know that's why he's here so much… he is snooping. I am your employee and your housekeeper I would also hope, after over thirty years I am someone you can trust."

The two looked at each other

"Let me tell you what I think…..I think Mrs. Olivia Grant is pregnant with your grandchild but the child's father , Fitzgerald Grant, doesn't know…am I right?"

Neither answered.

"Let me take you out of your misery…I saw the very pregnant Mrs. Olivia Grant in the store shopping…she did not see me. That was several weeks ago. She had her hat pulled down tight over her head and she was wearing a coat but the items in her basket screamed expectant mom…..plus she had that pregnant wobble . From your recent activity I guess the two of you just found out and you are busy getting her settled in the apartment on Vine and furnishing the nursery. I also guess because you two are often away, shall I say missing in action, her due date is near and you do not want to leave her alone. So now call and just tell her that I know ….…tell her I will be with her every day until she delivers so then you two can get some rest. Should I get my coat Mrs. Grant you can call Mrs. Olivia Grant from the car and tell her we are on the way. I already have a bag packed. I will stay with her until she delivers then we can figure things out afterwards"

With Mildred being involved things were much better …one more person not to hide it from but also one more person who knew, As Alma said…..something could happen that was unanticipated…Mildred seeing Olivia shopping was definitely unanticipated. But with her help and the fact that she stayed 24/7 everything was easier for the other three.

Olivia and Mildred were able to get the house set up for the baby. Fitz asked about Mildred he was told she was visiting a sick friend.

As the due date neared Gerry tried to make sure every T had been crossed. He had even checked Fitz health coverage to make sure Olivia would not have any problems. He decided, during one of his visits to ask Olivia about her doctor and what hospital the delivery would take place. This was one thing to that they ha never discussed mainly because the arrangements had been made before Alma and Gerry .

"Olivia what about the hospital an the doctor...You are still covered under Fitz's insurance, I checked."

Olivia knew this was a conversation she really did not want to have but babies take decisions away.

"Gerry I arranged with my Dr. to use an in home mid-wife."

Gerry looked at Olivia in disbelief..."Olivia this is the 21st Century...we have hospitals."

"Gerry remember my plans were made so Fitz would not find out...nothing like someone recognizing me even if I used an assumed name . Dr. Ware suggested a mid-wife...they are safe ... I trust his advice and him."

"Olivia I don't agree...what if something goes wrong?"

Olivia sighed...I understand how you feel...Living here makes everything so much better . The midwife will visit me each day the next two weeks to see how I'm progressing...she will probably be here when my water breaks or Mildred can call her .We have been working together during my entire pregnancy even during during my appointments with Dr. Ware ... I feel comfortable with her...its safe and it's ok. If anything goes wrong they will call for help.

Gerry was not happy but he decided this was out of his control . What was under his control once labor started he would send an ambulance to the apartment .

Mildred enjoyed being with Olivia she was a funny and friendly as she remembered. . Gerry told Mildred …her only job was making sure Olivia was ok... If the apartment needed cleaning she was to call a professional cleaning service….Olivia could stay in the other apartment while they were there. She was reminded daily…. when labor pains started she was to call the mid-wife and Alma if things started to go wrong call for an ambulance..

Once the mid-wife began her daily visits everyone knew the Grant heir would soon arrive.

Whenever Daniel dropped one off at the apartment they told him,Daniel, they were visiting family and would call to let him know when to pick them up. . He did not believe them but they were the boss why would he question them.

Fitz on the other hand was wondering about the change in his parents. He was concerned but his mother assured him both she, and Gerry, were was fine. When Gerry he was at work he was distracted usually arriving late and leaving early. One day in the middle of an important meeting Gerry received a call from, Alma….he took the call told everyone he would be off the next few days and left, no explanation.

Soon he was nearly back to his old schedule ... but better….he just seemed to smile a lot more but still arrived an hour later than his usual normal hours and often left an hour early. Whenever Fitz visited his parents one was always missing.…when he asked he was given a vague answer. He noticed Mildred was also missing several days at a time. When he asked Daniel he was told he did not know anything he dropped them off at a building across town…usually after picking up food. Fitz was the son who was he to question his parents. But he would soon if things did not normalize .

He also noticed a picture of a baby on his fathers desk and the exact same picture among the family photos at their home. When Fitz casually asked his father he said a proud grandfather wanted to share the new addition to his family. He never elaborated and usually shut the conversation down. When he asked his mother about the same photo at the house she told him to mind his own business….she did not tell him how to decorate at his house and she did not want any decorating ideas from him for hers. Over the past few months his mother had become more testy with him. Often walking out in the middle of a conversation…and all her conversations became short and curt .. He was discovering a mother he had never seen.

Gerry noticed Alma's attitude towards Fitz and decide he should say something to her.

"Alma….give Fitz a break…..he doesn't know and you are punishing him for what he is unaware of….both you and Olivia are punishing him."

Alma gave her husband a stern look….."Gerry I'm mad as hell with him…sometimes it's impossible to remain in the same room. He is missing one of the few events in life that can never be duplicated . No matter how many children he fathers…..…the first child…. the first few months of a baby….they are priceless and his little head destroyed these precious moments for him and for the child. I remember you sleeping with Fitz on your chest when you got up for his 2am feedings. He is missing all that and that makes me mad. As his mother and as Jeffrey's grandmother I am mad because Jeffrey is also missing the closeness that only a father can bring. He is missing the early bonding months… Yes... I am mad as hell."

Gerry just shrugged his shoulders….he knew his wife was right. "Please try to be nicer…..or less mean which ever is easier."

The four helpers and Olivia got through the first two months without much of a problem. By taking turns Jeffrey was not able to wear any of the out. By month four a routine was established. Both Alma and Gerry spent two days a week with Olivia ...trying to help but not seem overbearing. Gerry was enjoying being a grandfather as much as he enjoyed being a father. They too were walking a tightrope. They wanted her to stay but they did not want to appear they were pressuring her...not giving Olivia the space she needed .

After several more months things returned to normal somewhat but Fitz noticed his parents remained secretive about something. They were still away from home but not as much and they had returned to their Wednesday family dinners after putting them on hold , or improvising, for several months. . Finally Fitz asked Tom who told him his parents were are spending a lot of time at the building they owned on Vine near Central Park. Fitz knew the building it was one his mother owned and sometimes used by family member... he even went there one night to check it out but nothing was amiss so he let it go. His parents had a friend who needed their help when they wanted him to know they would tell him., he assumed.

He still missed Olivia …. now more than ever. His relationship with his mother had changed …..For the past year the first thing he thought of every morning was Olivia and she was the last thing he though of each night. He had started to sleep in one of his spare bedroom after he could no longer stand to sleep in the bed they had shared. When he woke up he would automatically reach for her but nothing….hoping it was all a dream. He no longer used the master bath…with all her toiletries and bath items. He had put them the trash can when she first left but soon replaced them, he just needed something of hers in his life. He could no longer use the bath or sleep in the bed but sometimes during his really dark moments when he really missed her he would sit in the master bath and remember their years together….. .It was grating at him and his mothers attitude made it worse. The two most important women in his life, one he was divorced from the other seemed to be holding him at arms length..

In the middle of all this Mellie was still on his trail…calling and inviting herself over to his office or the penthouse. He was not in the mood and soon started ignoring her calls. But that did not stop her…she would show up at his office with lunch. This happened so much Fitz finally had to just tell her….this was his place of business and she should visit only if she made an appointment and had business to discuss. This helped some but every Monday and Thursday at 8pm the phone rang and the caller ID said Mellie. He knew Mellie was trying to keep the door open to a relationship but she just did not understand the Fitz/Mellie ship had sailed years ago. He tried to maintain a friendship but her idea of friendship and his were two different things.

He had stopped meeting his friends for drinks afraid of running into Mellie so he had become a captive in either his office , his apartment or stopping for dinner at the restaurants he and Olivia enjoyed.

He started to visit some of the restaurants that were her favorite, hoping he would see her…no luck . He asked Bill from her favorite Italian restaurant if he had seen her …nothing. One day several months ago he saw Abby picking up a take out. He asked her about Olivia…..Abby denied she was in contact with her but Fitz knew that was a lie , they were best friends. When he asked Bill about the order he discovered it contained two of Olivia's favorites. He knew then she was still in town and Abby was still in touch. Bill told him he received the identical order from a Carolyn Wright about every two weeks the few past six months .. He was certain it was Olivia…her mother's maiden name was Wright and she was using her middle name Carolyn to place the order. He was a happy man she was still in town…maybe just maybe he would run into her if she were still eating at the same places as before….but alas no sign of her as he trolled their favorite restaurants, trying to find Olivia trying to avoid Mellie .. For him it was one step forward two back…none of their old friends had seen her. He even made an appointment with her lawyer, Harrison, asking about her. Harrison used his attorney client line and refused to give him any information but he did say something interesting " _Fitz I'm sure in time you two will reach a middle ground because you two have a real reason_ to _be civil to each other"_ , he thought about the comment but decided it was a puzzle he could not unravel.

The Grant family were having their weekly Wednesday dinner that they had resumed after four months of cancelled , postponed or improvised dinners. It was their family special time together and Fitz was happy that things seemed to have returned to normal although his mother could still be curt at times. Alma cell phone rang which was absolutely forbidden…no phones at the dinner table…no calls taken during dinner but Alma Grant seemed to be breaking all her rules. She took the call and immediately stood up…".Gerry we have to go….call Daniel"

His father never said where or who was on the phone he got up called Daniel and both left the room without an explanation with Fitz following close behind. Food on the table.

"What's wrong?", he asked both…. neither answered. His mother dialed a number but there was no answer then called another and said to the person on the other end "we're on our way". They both rushed out the door.

"Wait…..what's wrong…..I'm going with you maybe I can help."

"Nope his father said…..you can't believe me."

Alma took her husband's hand…"maybe he can. If something is really wrong he needs to be there." She made room for Fitz in the car without saying where they were going or how he could possibly help with. Fitz called Tom and told him to get the address they were headed from Daniel.

Daniel pulled into the underground parking …Abby was there with a worried look on her face. "What happened?" Alma asked as she got out of the car.

"I talked to Olivia she asked me to pick up a prescription the doctor had left for her but now no one is answering her phone. I also stopped to pick up some soup because she hasn't been eating."

Alma sighed " I noticed she has been pushing her food around on her plate the past month , not really eating but I did not want to nag her she has enough on her plate. We see her twice a week trying to give her some space… trying not to appear that we are trying to influence her decision to stay here or leave."

" Alma I told you something was wrong but you kept saying it was something all first time mothers go through."'

Fitz looked at the three people around him …all talking about Olivia..

"Come on …why are we standing here talking let's get to the apartment.". Gerry interrupted the two women.

The group got into the elevator and entered the apartment by using Alma's pass key. No one answered the door or answered when they called out. There was the sound of a baby crying….. Fitz was following but at a distance. As the group entered the apartment Fitz remained standing in the hall.

They located the crying baby in the playpen in the nursery with Olivia on a nearby sofa mumbling "I'm so sick… I'm…. so sorry tell Fitz I'm sorry ask him to forgive me."

Fitz finally entered the apartment as Gerry barked at him to call an ambulance…he immediately did what his father said then looked around the room. The same photos on his fathers desk and mingled with the family photos at their home were everywhere. The living room was loaded with baby furniture. Nothing made sense to Fitz as he looked and walked around the room.

Gerry came into the living room and asked …"did you call the ambulance?"

"Dad what is going on who lives here Fitz asked ?"… deep down he knew.

He walked around the apartment almost in a trance looking at photos of a pregnant Olivia and pictures of a baby at different ages…from a newborn to a much bigger baby.

His father grabbed him shaking him out of his trance then started barking orders, " Alma you check Jeffrey , Abby you put a cold compress on Olivia's face….is she still breathing… Fitz you stay here and let the ambulance in."

"Alma when you check the baby change him and get him a bottle and dressed while we are waiting for the ambulance. I'll call Daniel and tell him to bring the paramedics in through the private elevator." Fitz watched everyone move through the apartment with such familiarity he was sure this was not their first time here.

He moved into the room where he heard Abby calling Olivia's name…moving closer he could see Olivia who seemed to be moving in and out of consciousness muttering something every time she woke up. "tell Fitz I'm sorry"….. she muttered.

"Olivia stay awake" Abby screamed at her. " you can tell him yourself."

Fitz looked at the woman who was such an important part of his life for over five years…and still was if only in his dreams. He watched her head roll back and fall to the side. Without thinking he picked her up wrapped a throw around her and headed for the door. He told Abby….call Daniel tell him I'm on my way down I'm not waiting for the ambulance. Fitz ran to the elevator with Olivia in his arms his mother followed with the now quiet baby in her arms. As they elevator descended Fitz took a look at the baby his mother was holding and saw the distinctive Grant eyes looking back at him.

When they reached the parking garage the ambulance had just arrived…they put Olivia in it… Fitz climbed in back with her.

Alma motioned him to go ahead she would follow with the baby in the car with Daniel. By this time Abby and Gerry were also in the garage …they all climbed in the car together and tried to figure out what hospital they were headed. Gerry told everyone…shut up just listen for the sirens …"Daniel do you know where the nearest hospital is?" ... Alma gave Daniel the name of the hospital they were probably headed the one she had on file in case there was a problem during the delivery.

By the time they got to the hospital Olivia had again lapsed into unconsciousness. An IV had been started an oxygen mask placed over her face. During the trip the paramedic was trying to get some basic information asking Fitz questions..

" What's her name sir and who are you to her?" he asked

"Her name is Olivia Pope….no Olivia Grant and my name is Fitzgerald Grant I'm her….he paused…husband."

"Is it Pope or Grant sir?"

Fitz hesitated …"it's Grant."

"Has she been sick…..what happened."

"I'm not sure if she had been sick and I don't know what happened."

"You are her husband and you don't know if she has been sick?"

"Just help her …please."

They got Olivia into the emergency room and was working on stabilizing her . Along came someone else with a clipboard asking the same questions but by this time Gerry, Alma and Abby had arrived and for a moment, because of Gerry Grant, their attention was directed more at making sure both Olivia and the baby were stabilized than getting any personal information.

Once Gerry Grant entered and everything changed…first he called the Chief of Staff, his golfing buddy and told him he needed the head of pediatrics and internal medicine as soon as possible to treat his daughter-in-law and his grandson.

When he said grandson Fitz' immediately gave his father a long stare.

"Stare if you want to…that's your son in the next room ." Fitz was now conflicted should he stay with Olivia or go to the next cubicle to see if the baby, his son that he knew nothing about until this moment ….was ok.

His mother solved his dilemma…"check on your son I'll stay with Olivia."

In the room with Jeffrey…..Fitz stood aside as doctor's checked the baby who was now agitated because of all the people he did not know were now poking his body and putting cold instruments on his chest. and he let them know he was not happy. Such a small baby with big lungs... he would not be still and would not stop crying.

Gerry immediately jumped in, coming from Olivia's cubicle " did any of you learn any bedside manners let me have him." Gerry picked the baby up and began to sing to him . When he heard his favorite song and a voice he recognized he immediately stopped crying. "'Now what do you guys need from him?"

"We need to make sure he is ok…..we need to examine him."

"Ok examine him but go slow and don't put those cold instruments on his chest."

The young doctor in the ER was replaced by the head of peds who was familiar with treating young babies. She took over and had soon determined nothing was wrong but wanted to keep him overnight to make sure.

"Fitz you stay with your son…Alma will fill out the admittance papers since you don't know any of the information. I will stay with Olivia and Abby . I am sure she will be admitted…I will let you know when they take Olivia to her room. "

Fitz felt like a fool…..he had a son but did not have any answers to the questions needed to admit him….he did not even know his child's name. A lot of people owed him a lot of answers…starting with his parents.

His son was headed down the hall with his father…his son's grandfather. His wife….ex-wife was with his mother and her best friend…..he was the odd man out standing there in the ER but maybe that is what he deserved. In short time his father called to tell him his son had been admitted and gave him the room number.

By the time Fitz got to the room he had moved from scared and confused to very angry. He was headed for a room... he had a room number but did not know the patient's name. He saw his father standing outside a room and went to him.

" Dad…how did all this come about. How did all this happen and I never had a clue?"

"Fitz we can talk later."

"Nope dad….not good enough we will talk now."

"Sorry son we will not…lets make sure Olivia is ok then we can talk. Maybe we should wait for her to get better then she can explain what happened and why it happened."

"You mean she can explain why I have a son that is…. How old.? How old is he and by the way what is his name?"

"Fitz his name is Jeffrey Thomas Pope and he is seven months old."

"Pope?"

"'Olivia decided he would carry her last name . She said he could change it later…she would let him decide."

"Did anyone consider letting his father know about him…. maybe giving his dad a chance to give him his last name when he was born . It would be the logical thing to do don't you think since you want a Grant heir so badly?"

Gerry got right in his son's face their noses nearly touching looking directly into his eyes. Fitz doesn't remember his father ever having that look on his face before.

" Look don't make yourself a victim…..the night your wife was going to tell you about your child you decided to spend that night with your penis inside another woman's vagina. The past seven months your mother and I along with Abby have been filling the spot of father and husband that you should have filled so don't come with the attitude because you don't have any reason for it. This is not the time or the place for your father instincts to surface."

"I never knew….that's why you were left to fill the spot for me."

"Gerry glared at his son….we filled in because instead of acting like a husband you were around town acting like you were still a single playboy. You stay with your son …..I am going to check on Olivia… when you see your mother and Abby I hope you will have dropped the "victim here" attitude. Jeffrey doesn't know you so there is a nurse with him in case he gets restless and starts to cry I will be back as soon as I can. Gerry started to walk away before he said more. He wanted to hit his son. He is sure his mother would if he had the same attitude when he saw her later.

"I suggest you take a few moments getting to know your son but I am not convinced the two of you will bond easily. Jeffrey is a baby and he can be crabby at times. He will let you know right away if he does not like you…that's why the nurse if here…. he will let you know if he does not like you."

With the last comment his father walked away making him feel like looking for a hole. After a few moments Fitz entered his sons room. Jeffrey heard someone enter and turned to look at the person. The nurse sitting with him asked Fitz if he wanted some time alone she would be outside if he started to fret.

Walking over to the bed he saw a child that was a mixture of his parents. He had the Grant eyes but his mother's nose." _Well kid it's just me and you now. I believe you are the only one who doesn't hate me and that's because you don't know who I am Fitz said to himself muttering out loud… "._.Jeffrey watched Fitz as he walked around the bed…looking directly at him as if saying …" _where have you been_ " He leaned over the rail of the bed and his son reached up and grabbed his finger. Fitz smiled…..".maybe I have one friend in this family." Fitz said out loud smiling down at the baby.

"don't bet on it _Jayt_ but has great instincts for a baby " Fitz heard a male voice say…

"I'm Dr. Ware." the voice said as he extended his hand." I delivered this guy and I heard he had been admitted."

He washed his hands then walked over to the bed ..leaning over to give him a look. Jeffrey focused on the pen in his pocket reaching for it.. "you still have a thing for my pen I see. Let's give you a look and see if we really need to keep you or can we send you on your way. "

He checked his arms and legs to make sure nothing was broken then gave his stethoscope a couple of breaths before placing it on his chest. Moving his hands along his chest and stomach to see if he showed any discomfort…nothing. " I think we can let you go home ….I wonder how is your mom is?"…..he turned to Fitz….."do you know how is Olivia doing?"

Fitz sighed "She has been admitted I'm not sure what is wrong my parents and her friend Abby is with her.,"

" you got the daddy duty?"

"Do I know you?"

"Nope but knowing his grandparents and Abby they would only leave him with someone on staff or his father. Especially if Olivia is unavailable…..I know you are not staff."

"'Do you know all the staff?"

"Nope but I know the ones in this wing. Don't be so defensive you are not the first man with daddy baby drama. "

"I've got daddy duty to a son I met less than an hour ago. He doesn't have any idea who I am."

"JayT has great sense of people . He accepts you otherwise he would have been crying when I came into the room. He has not given you that stay away from me look so you are ok... for now... but thread lightly."

"JayT?"

"that's my nickname for him…I had another Jeffrey born just before him so I gave him the nickname. He likes you."

"He doesn't knows who I am to like or dislike."

"Fitzgerald …., right ?"

Fitz nodded yes….." it's Fitz "

"Fitz I have known this guy since he was no bigger than a kidney bean. If he doesn't like you he will let you know."

"You were Olivia's doctor?"

"Yes I was Olivia's doctor when she was pregnant and now my sister and I look after the two together… not too well it seems. . Olivia asked me if I would continue to act as their doctor something about not wanting too many people to know she had a baby. My sister is his pediatrician l think you met her in the emergency room , we both work together to keep this guy, and his mom healthy…he's healthy … it looks like his mom takes good care of him but did not take care of herself."

"She has missed two appointments and refuses to take her medicine saying it makes her drowsy. I just wrote her a prescription for a medicine that was not as strong. I told her if she missed the next appointment I would hospitalize her."

"Seems you waited too long for that."

"Fitz… you are right. Her concern was who would take care of the baby if she were hospitalized... Olivia was doing everything she could to keep you from finding out to the determent of her health and I helped her . She has tried to take on all the responsibilities of both parents even with Abby and the grandparents willing to help. .. She was trying to do it alone and keep you from finding out she just extended herself too far. I should have figured it out but she kept saying she was ok and foolish me I believed her."

"Yes she can keep secrets….I know. I never even knew she was pregnant until a couple of hours ago and the baby is seven months old."

" I try not to get involved in the personal life of my patients…even my friends. …..I know Olivia , Abby and Harrison ….from high school. I remember she was married to you when she came in to see if she was pregnant... you guys are now divorced… right?... When she found out she was pregnant she was so excited ….she could not wait to tell you. What happened between her leaving my office making plans to tell you and then keeping her pregnancy a secret from everyone …even her closest friends?"

Fitz stood still looking at his feet.

"Wow…..that bad…." Dr. Ware shook his head.

Fitz continued to look down.

"With our playboy reputation always in the newspapers Olivia was undecided about marrying you. Just to let you know all her friends voted no but she went ahead anyway. I assume your playboy ways returned and she found out…. If you did not want to be the husband she deserved why did you marry her?"

"You know you are kind of blunt for someone I don't even know."

"Fitz I am blunt all the time….I was blunt when I told Olivia not to marry you. Now that you are divorced I don't see any reason not to tell you how her friends felt…including me."

"Dr. Ware I'm not the bad guy you think I am."

." Maybe not... what I do know…. I know she never discussed you after her first visit … as a friend I never inquired. She asked me to give her evening appointments and not mention her pregnancy with any of our old friends...as a friend I did what she asked. I knew she was suffering emotionally ...caused in part by the breakup of her marriage and her pregnancy... I stayed in contact Abby who assured me she was keeping an eye on her, Harrison was her attorney so I knew he was keeping an eye out. Olivia was handling her life like she wanted ...our years as friends said be there but not intrude unless asked.."

Dr. Ware turned to leave

"She's stubborn…she refused to take her medicine and she did not have an appetite because she was ill but still wouldn't take her medicine. I hope I did not drop the ball being more of a friend than her doctor. I knew the pressure she was under ….some of this is on you but I am also at fault. I feel really responsible for her being here .Do you know why she is here?"

"Nope…no idea I have not seen her in nearly a year."

"Probably not eating properly. She ate enough for four people when she was pregnant. Sometimes new mother lose their appetite once the baby is born. I told her she had to eat more because her levels were in the danger zone after she developed a respiratory infection… It came out of no-where... Not really out of no-where she had the same problem when she was a teen but was controlled by medicine ...The pills made her sleep so she refused to take them... I wrote a different prescription which she promised to take. Take her medicine ... add more vegetables and fruits but since she is here I can assume she did not take my advice."

Fitz finally looked up at the doctor…

"If you can….once she is released encourage her to eat…several small meals. .

I am going to sign the release papers for _Jay_ T I am not sure they will not release him to you."

"I can visit him but not take him."

"I believe they will release him to his grandparents. Your father, Gerry Grant used his friendship with the chief of staff so you could visit him but I am sure they will not release him to you…..probably his grandparents since they are on the record as the emergency contact….The Grants and Abby. I know because as her doctor during her pregnancy they were authorized to make all medical decisions for Olivia and JayT."

Fitz started to steam when he heard this. Dr. Ware saw the frown cross his face.

"It's not a big thing but it happens sometimes when the mother is unmarried . Grandparents or friends are the emergency contacts.".

Fitz turned to Dr. Ware….""Would you get the nurse back in I need to see my parents. Would you check to see what room Olivia is in. He was undecided should he stay with Olivia or take care of his son."

Dr. Ware got the information for Fitz who then left to find his parents... he had some harsh words for them. He found them huddled outside Olivia's room in a deep discussion.

"Would you three like to fill out the proper papers so I can take my son home."

"Where is home?" his mother asked

"Home is the penthouse where I live."

"That's not going to happen"..…Alma answered ." First legally you don't have any rights to keep him. , second you apartment is not equipped for a baby and third you don't have the basic knowledge on how to keep a baby for one night let alone for the whole time Olivia may be hospitalized."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her slight respiratory infection has turned into pneumonia . It's touch and go right now caused in part because she has not been eating so her entire body is trying to shut down , now we have been told Jeffrey is being released. and we are trying to decide where he should stay . Our concern is if Olivia gets worse."

"Who makes the medical decisions about Olivia?" Fitz asked

"We do….she decided that because of the baby's age."

"Do I have any input ?"

"None Fitz….. absolutely none ...you are her ex husband not her husband. Abby wants to stay with Olivia…..Alma and I will take the baby back to Olivia`s. We think he will rest better in familiar surroundings even if his mother is not there everything else is the same. He knows us so he should be ok for a few days of not seeing his mother . It's either that or Children's Protective services will take him."

"Children's Protective Services. He has a parent willing to take him"…I'm his father."

" Your name is nowhere on any official forms as his father…We are his emergency contact , Olivia filed the papers when he was born. He is in good health... they will release him to us. ...we will take him home….to his home….. the one he shares with his mother…. ..Abby will stay with Olivia until morning then we will take shifts. Between us and Mildred we can make sure someone that she knows is always with her."

"Mildred knows...does everyone know except me?"

"Mildred knows because she saw a very pregnant Olivia shopping and put it together during the last weeks of her pregnancy.. ."Alma answered

"No need to take shifts if you guys will take care of my son I will stay with his mother. Just take care of him. If something starts to go wrong here I will call. Is that ok?"

Abby stepped in between Fitz and his parents..."no that's not ok…Olivia would not want you anywhere near her or her son."

"Abby since Olivia is in no condition to say I'm deciding for her and it's not her son Jeffrey is also my son."

"You can't decide you don't have any legal right to stay if we say no about anything to do with Olivia or Jeffrey."

Alma put her hand on Abby's shoulder…"let's cool down…if Fitz will stay with Olivia it will help, Jeffrey doesn't know him so he would be more help here than at the house."

"Are we in agreement?…I'll stay with Olivia…" Fits stated…. His final comment let everyone know he would remain at the hospital with Olivia.

"Yep ..I'll relive you tomorrow morning." Abby replied

"No need I will be here with her until she is better."

All three saw Fitz was determined so they accepted without further plan.

His parents picked the baby up and left. Abby, joined by Stephen, was glaring at Fitz from across the waiting room. He decided it was now or never he had to find a way to coexist with Abby until Olivia was better..

"Abby you go home and get some sleep let me stay tonight. Come by in the morning to see how she is doing…..you can make any decisions after that. Can we agree on that?"

As much as she wanted to fight with Fitz Abby knew she needed to save her strength to fight another battle another day so she agreed.

Fitz got the ok to remain in Olivia's room. He pulled a chair up to her bed took her hand in his ….rubbed it on his cheek and kissed it. Sitting there in the dark room not knowing if the love of his life would survive the night…tears started to stream down his cheeks. This was the one place he did not want to be and the only place he absolutely wanted to be.

The staff saw how concerned Fitz was so they left him alone to him stay in the room with Olivia…They were unsure about holding the hand holding but they decided maybe his contact with her would help.…they even offered to bring in a cot. He opted to sit at her bedside in a chair holding her hand. Several recognized Fitz from years ago during his clubbing bad boy days. The man they saw with his head on the bed holding the patient's hand was not the person they remembered. Frequently they would see him stroking her face …talking to her.

"Didn't he get married?"

"yes and divorced a couple of years later." Someone said

"what was his wife's name?" one doctor said looking at the chart of the patient Fitz was in the room with..

"Olivia I think." someone answered…

"the patient's name is Olivia but her last name is not Grant it's Pope."

"I would guess it's the same woman and it looks like Mr. Playboy has a serious case of regret-itas.

A big OOPS … I bobbed when I should have weaved." One chipped in

The next morning Abby ,who could not sleep for worrying about her friend, stopped by to relieve Fitz she was so impressed watching him sleeping in the chair and holding Olivia's hand almost made her forget what he did to her friend….almost.. She saw Tom sitting in the waiting room and asked him to go get Fitz a change of clothes…she would let him have this time with her. Time he evidentially wanted and wanted badly.

Tom told her he would have some clothes brought over but he was not leaving until his boss left. " Abby he needs to know there is someone in his corner. I know what happened between them was caused by something he did but right now he needs a friend. He is my boss but right now I can also be his friend."

Tom's phone rang…it was Gerry Grant. " _Tom this is Gerry Grant….I can't_ _get Fitz on the phone would you tell him to call me please"._ Tom said he would then went off to see his boss.

When Tom entered Olivia's room Fitz was in the same position he was when he had looked in during the night. Tom also liked Olivia . He had made sure to check on both during the night usually after staff had checked on her.

When he walked up to the bed Fitz raised his head to show he was not sleeping…."you again …there was no need for you to stay all night."

"You knew I was here?" Tom said surprised at Fitz's answer.

"I knew every time you came into the room."

" I wanted to make sure you were ok…you need someone in your corner ….I'm here for you Mr. Grant. I am not sure what happened between you and Mrs. Grant but I know if I hadn't let you talk me into leaving you the night of that party whatever happened would never have happened."

" Tom whatever happened wasn't your fault it was mine."

"Your dad is trying to reach you he wants you to call."

"Yes I turned my phone off …would you stay with Olivia while I call him. I don't want her left alone. If she wakes up and there isn't anyone here she will think no-one cares and Tom she is my ex-wife but I care as much for her today as the day I married her."

Tom shook his head and sat in the chair Fitz had vacated. .

Fitz called his dad who had been updated to Olivia's condition by the hospital….no change . "Dad how is Jeffrey ….does he miss his mother?'"

"He's a baby …he is ok right now. He has been fed, bathed and one of his favorite books read to him."

"Dad he's how old…..does he even know enough to have a favorite book?"

"He does when I read to him…..he understands a lot more than we think… a lot like you did at this age. Your mother will stay with him the rest of the day Mildred has the nightshift. Abby said she was going to relieve you."

"She came by but I told you guys last night I'll be here until Olivia is better."

"Fitz you can't stay all day and all night, you need to sleep."

"It's the least I can do since as my mother said " _I don't have any idea how to take care of my son_ , I can be there for his mother. Would you call Charlotte and tell her I will be off the rest of the week. Nothing pressing is going on."

Gerry was listening to his son…the sadness in his voice was evident. Twelve hours ago he wanted to punch him in the face…now he wished he could reach out and hug him through the phone. The man he was talking to did not sound like a playboy who would so easily break his marriage vows . He remembered the old Fitz …once he met Olivia he changed not because she insisted he changed because he wanted to . Gerry had never questioned what happened he let the photos speak for themselves but now he was beginning to wonder…What happened that night the photos were taken?.

"dad…dad are you there?"

"Sorry Fitz I just had a thought…how did Olivia seem to you during the night?"

"She was in and out of consciousness. She kept saying tell Fitz I'm sorry. Sorry for what….she did not do anything I did. I have made such a mess of my life. I hurt Olivia, I jeopardized the company all our employees and stockholders and my actions took away the early months of my child's life. I lost but so did he….dad how do I get back some of what I lost is it even possible to get it back?"

Gerry was hurting for his son . He had to get to the bottom of what happened. Why did his happy son stray. He would talk to the tech guy he had used for some discreet investigations.

"Fitz lets get Olivia well than we can work on your future with or without Olivia."

"Dad….Olivia is my future… Olivia and Jeffrey …there isn't anyone else. That's why I have to figure out what happened that night. I need to talk to you about it…. Every time I get up the nerve something happens but now I have to follow through….I need to know, to figure out what happened that night."

"Fitz I'm sorry that I said the things to you yesterday…..I was so afraid we would all lose Olivia and she is such a precious person. I'll be there about noon…give you a chance to get some food and change clothes also maybe even bring you son over for a while."

Fitz hung up and returned to Olivia's room. Tom had taken her hand and was talking to her.

"She woke up and kept muttering , _tell Fitz I'm sorry,_. I started talking to her to let her know someone was here listening to her. "

Fitz thanked Tom and reclaimed his seat…..he then and brought her hand to his face and kissed it. Tom saw this very personal action and wondered what had gone wrong…..what happened to that love that was so evident and stable between them.. They touched they held hands they kissed. They were never ashamed of any public display of affection..

The doctors came in to check Olivia and talk to him. There hadn't been any positive changes but there hadn't been and negative changes either which was also good.

Fitz as he had said did not take a break…even when the doctors visited he remained there standing off to the side….he refused to leave her.

The day went slowly and seemed to drag…Abby came back to check on her friend. When she saw Fitz was still there wearing the same clothes she knew he still loved her. Therefore his actions baffled her…if he loved her why would he hurt her. Abby decided she would go see Jeffrey and give Alma and Gerry a rest, both were adamant that they were fine.

They decided Abby would give Fitz , not so much a rest, but time to visit with his son. This was the only thing that got him away from the hospital. Alma sat her son in a chair in front of her grandson and watched him feed his son. Jeffrey was at his best…..or maybe worse…..he refused to eat and kept spitting his food out but Alma refused to interfere. She returned to the room to see her son playing a game with his son as a way to get him to eat. It was a heat warming moment…he knew they were going to be ok…. was bonding with his father.

Fitz returned to the hospital and took his place in the chair next to Olivia's bed holding her hand as he read a book Gerry said was a favorite of their son . To his surprise Fitz discovered the books author was Carolyn Pope. There was a collection of about thirty books the last ones dedicated to JTP. Each book told him a little more about the marvelous woman he married the awesome woman that is his son's mother.

The hospital staff came in regularly checking Olivia….the medication seemed to be working but she had only regained consciousness for a short time.

About 2am on the fifth night he felt her hand close around his and a soft voice ask for water. At first Fitz thought this was one of her frequent short moments of consciousness but she said water again and opened her eyes. Fitz immediately called for a nurse and placed a call to his mother then moved back from her bed as she became more conscious and opened her eyes..

Within thirty minutes his parents and Abby were there. Mildred kept a sleeping Jeffrey in the waiting room. Fitz faded into the background finally leaving the hospital with Tom after the IV and oxygen were removed.

During the drive to his house he and Tom talked about the past four days. "Sir why are you leaving…don't you want to be there…let her know you have been there for there the past four days except during the time you spent with the baby."

"No Tom…. I am not sure if she would want me there. We haven't seen each other in nearly a year and she wasn't planning to see me. I don't think I would be a welcome person in her hospital room. I hurt her Tom."

"Yes but you were there for her and the baby when it was needed I think she would give you some credit."

"Its ok Tom…she is better . She should be home in a couple of days. Now that I know about the baby we will have to figure out how to co-exist as divorced parents of a young child."

"Do you want her in your life again as more than the mother of your child sir?"

"Tom that's something I can't even hope for all I can hope for is to someway become a part in my son's life."

"If given the chance…..would you take her back?"

"In a heart beat , like last week…but it's not my choice it's Olivia's. She hates me so much she did not want me to know I had a son…why would she ever want me back as her husband. No Tom it's not up to me it's up to her and I have as much of a chance as the proverbial snowball in hell. Maybe I should take my mom's advice and go ahead with my life."

When he got home he checked his messages and saw he had a page of messages from Mellie…. He decided he would return her call tomorrow…..…tonight he just wanted to take a shower in his own shower, sleep in his own bed . It also gave him a chance to think about the last four days... Why would Olivia beg for his forgiveness…...Abby was able to be civil….He received a talk from his father that he needed and Tom….Tom was there for him when he was at his lowest and tonight he gave him something to think about.

The next day he returned Mellie's call…she reminded him he had promised her some quality time and could they plan something later in the month. That was not what he wanted not now….he told her he would get back to her…..he never told her about his son …..he had to stop punishing himself and get along with his life . He wanted Olivia but he had to accept maybe that would never be but they could be kind of parents their child deserved..

He decided not to visit the hospital…finding out from his parents , and Tom that Olivia was better and would be at home soon. He…..would take on the job as father while his parents helped Olivia so he moved into the apartment across from her. This was temporary but he could spend time with his son and not uproot him from his home. They bonded easily….his parents and Abby were amazed. Once he talked to Olivia he hoped he could convince her to let him live next door. He wasn't sure how this would fit into his life if another woman, or man, entered the picture but he decided first things first…Olivia allowing him to be a daily important part of his son's life. Deep down he hoped he would one day be able to make a life with Olivia but Jeffrey in his life convinced him he wanted more children. He imagined a life with a woman he loved and a house full of children ...that he really wanted with Olivia

Five days after she woke up Olivia was ready to go home but someone had to stay with her.. She has a couple of conditions for going home someone had to stay with her and she had to have help with the baby ... ... the fake cast that she had on her left arm seven months ago was real. She had a sprain a real one. She would wear the cast for a month then maybe change it to a wrap. The cast would make it impossible to pick the baby up...her weakened condition also made it impossible pick him up or carry him... Olivia needed as much care as her son..

As she was waiting to find out when she would be released from the hospital Olivia finally asked Abby a question she dreaded to hear the answer…".did Fitz find out about Jeffrey?"

Abby nodded in the affirmative…"yes he did . He was at your parents house when I called them when I could not get into the house. He went to the hospital with us."

"Did he meet Jeff….how do they get along?"

"Yes he met Jeff and they get along well. It's as though Jeffrey knows Fitz is his father."

"That's not a good sign for me…..rich father who in a short time has bonded with a son he never knew…..Abby I am doomed."

"Olivia….maybe not….The Fitz we saw during the divorce is not the same Fitz I have seen the last week."

"Do you think he will try to take him since it seems I am not a fit mother. What mother would get sick because she refused to take her medicine…. did not eat enough. That alone should make it easier for him to take him. Abby I am a total failure."

"Olivia you are not a failure. Being a first time mother isn't easy. It wasn't your lack of eating you had a cold that turned into a severe respiratory infection then pneumonia . . Not eating just made it more serious.."

"I'll stay with you at night until you are better….Mildred will stay during the day. "

"Abby I can't do that…Fitz will use that as an excuse to take him. He will probably wait until I am better to take him ... then say I am an unfit parent…..He will convince the judge he is a better parent."

"Olivia stop worrying…..You only need help for a short time you should be back on your feet in short order. But then there is the cast on your left arm. Remember when we faked it?"

The two laughed "'Karma is a bitch. The one good thing I only have to wear it for a month...I hope". The two old friends sat quietly ...each considering a different solution to the same problem.

"Do you think I should discuss Jeff with Fitz or wait for the court order to turn the baby over to him?"

"I don't know Olivia …what do you think?"  
"I think Fitz will use any weakness to his advantage."

"Maybe not …... talk to him maybe you two can come to an agreement."

"Abby has something happened to make you feel different about Fitz…what makes you think he will be reasonable."

"Maybe…being a dad may have made him a different person."

" How much time is he spending with Jeff...where are they staying...…has Fitz moved him to his penthouse?"

"No Olivia…..Fitz is staying at your apartment with him ."

"Staying at my apartment?" ..."Why….?"

"He thought it was easier to go to Jeff's than to move Jeff to him…it works."

"Sure it will work so well I'll be left in an empty apartment fighting for my son."

"Olivia you may be wrong about Fitz."

"Abby I was wrong once I will not make the same mistake of trusting Fitz…never again."

The next day Alma and Gerry picked Olivia up …waiting at the apartment was Abby and unknown to Olivia…Fitz ….who remained in his apartment until Olivia was settled." Arriving home Olivia was helped into the apartment and into a recliner that had been added to the room.

They settled Olivia in the recliner with her son... then came a knock on her door. Alma came in to tell her Fitz was there to see her…he wanted to talk.

"Alma I don't feel like arguing with Fitz ….tell him I will wait for the court papers from his attorney."

"Olivia just listen…you can end the talk at any time."

"Alma whose side are you on….you know what Fitz did."

"Olivia I'm on my grandson's JayT's side …I want the best for him."

"Ok...…tell Fitz to come in but leave the door open...please take the baby."

Olivia bristled when Fitz walked into the room…". why are you just a here…what do you want?"

"I'm here to talk to you about our son."

"Nothing to talk about…..I'll wait to receive the paperwork to hand my son over to you."

" Olivia listen to yourself…he's not your son he's our son…..I am not going to take him….would you listen to what I have to say."

"Just say what you are going to say Fitz." Olivia was almost screaming…

Alma came to the door but Fitz motioned her back

"You can't stay alone until the doctor releases you which may be over a month from now… You have a cast on your arm, which I assume this time is real…. you need help….I will move into the apartment next door and take care of you and Jeff."

" The cast...you had to get a dig in...Fitz that will never work."

"Why not….I'll take a leave move in next door and take care of both of you."

"Then what…..file for solo custody after you document I am an unfit mother?"

" Lets get you well first then we can decide and decide together."

"Decide together….Fitz I don't trust you . At the end of a month you will probably give me a bill for helping me."

"Olivia I promise I will not try to take our son from you ."

"What have to done that would make me trust you. You will work until I lower my guard then next thing I know Jeff is living with you."

"Mom , dad ,Abby will you all come in please."

The three came into the bedroom waiting to see what was next.

"With you here I promise to stay with my son and his mother until she is better and can care for him…I will not try to take him…I promise her and I make this commitment here in front of you. We don't need to sign any papers…..its a promise I am making to my child."

"Fitz I don't believe you and I don't trust you…..You will not honor any commitment you make to me and I know that. You have proven what your commitments to me mean…..absolutely nothing."

Gerry spoke up….".Olivia give him a chance….if he is lying I will work to make sure you do not lose your child. If he is trying to trick you by using us I will fire him…he will no longer be the head of the publishing division."

"Dad…" Fitz turned to look at Gerry Grant.

"I mean it….you have hurt Olivia I refuse to let you do it again. She has worked really hard to make it….to be a single mother. She could have really hurt our company and you but she chose not to . If you make the promise to work with her regarding your child I expect you to honor it."

"Gerry….I don't feel like arguing with Fitz….but if you think you can make Fitz honor his promise to help….I'm willing mainly because I don't have a choice.. can we call it a night I am tired. Abby are you staying tonight? "

Abby shook her head saying yes.

"Look if we are going to do this lets do it….no crutches, no one to lean on . If we are going to solve the problem as unmarried parents…we need to figure it out how to do it. We need to do it.. Abby, mom ,dad you have shouldered my responsibilities long enough…now it's on me. I will not let Olivia down because I will not let my son down. My dad is my perfect example of who and what I should strive to be as a dad."

Gerry thought this is the son I remember before the photos...…I have to find out what happened to him …what made him throw all his values away for a romp in the night with a woman he does not remember.

They all left leaving a skeptical Olivia ...and Fitz determined to do what he could do... to be there for his son.

" I'm going to check on Jeff and make you a snack. . Dr. Ware suggested small meals rather than three meals a day…any special request or should I choose. While you eat I will get Jeff ready for bed."

" Ready for bed?" "Yes Olivia I am able to give my son his bath...feed him then read him a story before he goes to sleep...all without help from my parents, Mildred of Abby." "Fitz I can make my own snack… I am sure the frig is stocked...you just take care of Jeff."

"Olivia this is your first night home…humor me… I'll be right back ."

He bought her a small bowl of soup with toast and a selection of fruits and vegetables. She could hear Fitz talking to Jeff as he gave him his bath . Soon a freshly bathed baby came in to say goodnight . "Ill pick the tray up once he goes to sleep…say goodnight to mommy Jeff…. We are going to enjoy our favorite story. Olivia I have been sleeping in this room because it's next door to the baby's room. May I stay in the apartment and sleep in the spare bedroom…..until you are able to get around better. You should not be carrying him or picking him up a while. I'll set the monitor . You have trained him well …he usually sleeps all night but he is an early riser."

"What about work Fitz?"

"I'm taking a leave until you are better. I'll finish this week but only work a half day. . Mom will be here tomorrow. Mildred will help. Dad is taking over my responsibility at work so he is off grandpa duties. I'll take as much time as necessary from work "

Olivia could not believe this person who was talking to her….this is the Fitz she remembered…..kind and considerate. But she knew he could turn on a dime as he had shown.. She would work to get better then one day, without any warning... just pick up and leave…she still had to save her son from his father. No matter how gracious he seemed he could not be trusted….she could not trust him she would never trust him again no matter what her promised his mother and father.

Alma, Gerry and Abby let the two alone, as Fitz asked hoping for the best.

The beginning of this "cohabitation" went badly. Fitz did not know how to prioritize his time. Before Olivia came home he got up when the baby did…gave him his bath , breakfast and spent some time playing with him. Then lunch and a nap where Fitz did whatever chores needed before Jeffrey was ready for his dinner . Then playtime , a book, a bottle then bed.

With Olivia added to the mix Fitz wasn't sure if he should get her up first then Jeffrey, who was used to being on a schedule or Olivia was fighting him at every turn. She needed help in the bath but she refused to let him help her. He hair needed washing but again she refused his help. Olivia was frustrated because she knew she needed help but there was no way in hell she was going to pull off all her clothes around him. By the time Alma and Gerry dropped by several days later one could cut the tension in the air and Jeffrey was fretting and crying.

Alma took Jeffrey who had been this happy smiling child since birth and nestled him on her shoulder …..he kept fretting. "what's wrong with you Jeff …you are dry ...do you want a bottle... what's wrong?" She gave both Fitz and Olivia a look of disappointment .

"'Come on little guy lets go into the nursery." Alma said but not before giving Gerry a look that said talk to these two.

Fitz was cleaning up the already clean kitchen…Olivia was standing by the window …seeing there was a problem…an adult problem Gerry directed then both to sit down.

They sat... Fitz on the sofa Olivia in a chair across the room.

"Olivia sit on the sofa." Gerry told her…she reluctantly moved to the sofa but made sure she was sitting on the opposite end.

""This has got to stop…Olivia I told you I would make sure Fitz did not take the baby from. You are freezing Fitz out and Jeffrey is reacting to how his parents are acting. In less than a week after you two agreed to make a home for your son putting you two together has changed a happy baby into a crying fretting unhappy baby. This has to stop , today. "

He turned to Olivia….".I know it's hard to forgive what Fitz did. I have assured you that you will not lose your child. You have to work with him because you need him, or someone , here with you. He's the perfect solution . We could get someone to stay with you, and the baby ,but Fitz has agreed to do that. He is the child's father and no matter how angry you are at him he is the perfect person to be here for you and your son."

Olivia sighed " Gerry as much as I am trying I can't forgive him... I just can't be civil to Fitz."

Gerry reached across and took her hand…"I don't …and I am sure Fitz should not expect you to forgive him in a week but you have to find a way to create a friendlier atmosphere for your child. He is picking up on your hatred for Fitz and Fitz' anger because you are angry at him."

Um..um Olivia muttered

Gerry turned to Fitz…." You mister caused this all but you are trying…I think... I hope it's not to pull the wool over our eyes and make an end around to take the baby."

"Dad"

Gerry turned angrily toward Fitz…"dad nothing this is all on you so you better find a way to co-exist.. I know you are trying…maybe too hard...tell me what kind of schedule do you guys have now?"

Fitz went through his daily schedule.

"You are tired from being the total caregiver to a crabby baby and to someone who seems ungrateful. Fitz there is nothing in your life that has prepared you for this."

Fitz sank back into the sofa.

"Fitz… Olivia is not helpless the baby is…..take care of his needs first. His bath and breakfast. He will be fine to sit in his high chair after he eats while you make breakfast for you and Olivia. Then let him have some time with his mother while you clean up the breakfast mess…that way you can have a break between breakfast and lunch …let Olivia take that playtime. Same thing at night…he likes to have a book read to him... ..maybe he just likes being held before he goes to sleep. Get him settled then help Olivia get settled for the night."

Turning back to Olivia

"It hurts me so much to see you two like this but I'm mad that you have allowed your adult feeling to affect your child. If this continues I will make some decisions that I don't think either of you will happy about."

Alma returned to the room "How is he Gerry asked?"

"He is fine... one book, one smiling face, one soothing voice and he was out."

The two got their things to go…. Gerry turned to Olivia and Fitz still sitting on the sofa…."we will see you two next week."

On the elevator Alma asked.." I heard your ultimatum what are you planning to do if they can't make this work?"

"Alma... I don't have the slightest idea."

After Alma and Gerry left the two sat for a while until Olivia finally said "I am not sure what your father has in mind and I don't want to find out….lets make a schedule so it doesn't look like you are taking all the responsibilities for me and the baby. I'll put on a t-shirt when I'm in the bath…ok. That way I won't feel self conscious."

"Why would you feel self-conscious around me Olivia?"

"Look Fitz... I am just trying to meet you half way."

Fitz shook his head in agreement then they both started to discuss how they could co-exist . When Gerry and Alma stopped by the following week the temperature in the apartment was normal... both saw a more relaxed baby.

They followed the same schedule the next three weeks. Olivia getting strong enough to take care of herself and help more with Jeff so Fitz started sleeping in the apartment next door giving Olivia some privacy. They never talked about their failed marriage…..

The day would start breakfast and a bath for the baby then breakfast for Olivia….usually tea with some type of pastry and an egg or oatmeal ... He had learned to feed both mother and son at the same time at lunch. Olivia's lunch would consist of a fruit and vegetable tray with some type of sandwich or soup. He had hired a chef, Joan, to make dinner meals three times a week . Jon suggested he include a late night snack and midday meal in his preparations. This with take outs and surprise brown bags brought by his parents and Abby... Fitz did not have to do a lot of meal planning. Olivia knowing what was at stake ate her food... no longer pushing it around the plate.

They would have dinner together complete with a place settings, flowers and a Jeffrey Pope watching from his high chair. His parents would spread cheerios on his plate so he could feel like he was part of the meal. Fitz would spend time with Jeff until it was time for bed. Afterwards would make sure Olivia had her bath and evening snack then he would go to the apartment next door but would always leave his door open. He decided to put off returning to work until Olivia was completely well and they had a chance to really talk. He wanted Olivia to be both mentally and physically able before they decided to make a decision about their child.

 _A month ago at the hospital …once he had some of the details of Jeffrey an angry Fitz called his attorney, partially to see_ _what his rights were and partially to set up a trust fund for Jeffrey_. The two were getting along so well now Fitz forgot about the call until Andrew called and reminded him. He knew he would have to go in and sign the papers .He also needed to clear up some nagging questions about his rights as a father. Knowing he would only be gone a couple of hours he asked Tom to stay with Olivia.

Fitz told Tom where he was going. After that night he wanted someone to know where he was…. just in case.

"Are you driving yourself sir?" Tom asked

"Nope I'll take a cab."

"What excuse are you giving for being away."

"I'm telling a partial truth…it's to set up a trust fund for the baby." Fitz replied

Under those circumstances Fitz left for his appointment and left Tom with Olivia never considering what this small action would lead to.

 **A contract that takes all the writers earnings if the writer leaves with five years.**

 **Sounds like fiction BUT I read (doesn't mean its true) that Sinclair Broadcasting signs its new , young right out of college ,on-air announcers to a like contract. They are prevented from leaving within five years and must read whatever is placed in front of them. If they leave they must pay back all the money they have earned, plus interest.**

 **This may not be true…but I based Fitz taking all of Olivia's earnings on the possibility that a smart lawyer could write such a contract and convincing a young writer ….., right out of college , getting that break to be published….to take it. This is the microwave generation...in the haste to achieve fame and fortune too many take shortcuts...in every field.**

.

,

..

.


	2. Chapter 2

The long journey to recovery

Chapter 2

 _Fitz had scheduled today's meetings with his attorney and Mellie. He asked Andrew to make a reservation at one of her favorite restaurants. He would both sign the papers for JayT and tell Mellie about him he knew it would of go well. Mellie has been in contact with him trying to reconnect in a romantic manner…..this was now off the table. There were two reasons…he no longer wanted Mellie in his life and he most important Mellie's continued presence would create a big problem in his relationship with his son. No way in hell would Olivia accept Mellie lurking around as the possible step-mother._

 _Andrew arrived first …he was joined shortly by Mellie. A fruit and cheese tray was ordered along with drinks. When Mellie saw that Andrew had ordered two glasses of scotch her heart quickened…..could Fitz be joining them. The look on her face said it all…..as Fitz walked to the table he noticed a smirk on Andrews face._

 _Mellie and Fitz have been a near couple since she warned Amanda away nearly twenty years ago. They dated….she just wasn't the woman for him. They ran in the same circles ….their fathers golfed together their mothers club had a standing monthly tea date that stretched back over twenty years._

 _When he saw Olivia he knew,….that was the woman he wanted in his life. He had to cut Mellie loose. He did once he had to do it again…this time it would be permanent ._

 _They ordered lunch …..while their order was being filled he signed the papers Daniel brought. Daniel steered the conversation about the things long term friends talked about nothing too personal.. Ordering another round… ..it was time to tell Mellie their nonexistence relationship had to end. There would never ever be a them…a Mellie and Fitz. Finally Mellie could not take the small talk._

" _Fitz where have you been…..I have been calling your cell ….no answer….your secretary said you were on vacation…after you told me you had too much work to get away . Tell me what's going on?"_

 _Fitz took a deep breath…"..I am not on vacation l am on family leave."_

" _Family leave…are your parents are sick….no one told me."_

" _No Mellie I look family leave to take care of my son."_

 _Mellie glass froze in mid air._

" _Son…..whoever the woman is she is a lie. When did You meet her….where does she live…..are you sure its your son…?"Mellie we asking question faster than Fitz could answer. Thoughts were speeding through her head….how could this have happened. Olivia was out of the way the road to Fitz was supposed to be wide open. Who…. is this woman… where did she come from…how did he meet her and keep it from her and the rest of their crowd who definitely would have told her_

" _Who is she Fitz…if she is trying to pull one over on you I will find out. Why do you need to take time off that's what nannies and sitters are for."_

 _It was that statement that verified what he already knew…..Mellie wanted to host parties , teas , to be the social butterfly named Mrs. Grant….she had no interest in becoming the mother of Mr. Grant's children…..if she did these kids would be raised by someone else…..not her. After the past month he understood the joys of being a parent…..one either has it or not._

 _Fitz listened to Mellie telling Fitz how he could escape this trap…".give her a big settlement ….A house and a nanny….no need to tie yourself down to a child that's probably not yours and I will help you prove it."_

" _Mellie I'm not trying to escape anything …I'm taking the responsibility for my child. I don't want out. I wanted to tell you in person…I did not want you to find out second hand. You thought we could develop a closer relationship….that's out. Recently we have been talking a couple of times a week. That's will end. I don't want anything in my life that would in any way interfere with my relationship with my child."_

" _Fitz I'm not an anything….Who is the mother…. is she cutting you off from your friends?"_

" _No…my relationship with you ….the one you want to develop into more than friendship …. we have to stop any, and all, private contact. I hope you understand."_

" _I don't understand why you would cut off our friendship of over twenty five years because of a child." Mellie stood up to leave_

" _Mellie that's my decision. I expect you to abide by it…..the lunch was to tell you… should I get you a cab …?_

" _No thank you I have my driver."_

 _Mellie started to leave the table then turned to Andrew…"Andrew does this end our friendship also?"_

" _Only if you wish…..we are still at Barneys every Friday."_

 _With that Mellie seeing her driver left._

 _Both Fitz and Andrew finished their drinks….. wow…".heavy and intense"_

" _Another? " Andrew asked " I need another one"_

" _It's clear you have never had uncle duty to a baby."_

" _Fitz that's one joy I am willing to miss right now but evidently it's working for you ….I have never seen you looking so good….there is a sparkle in your eyes…"_

 _" Andrew drop by any day after noon and meet him."_

" _Fitz I'm not sure Olivia would approve my dropping by ."_

" _You may be right,…give her some more time…. Andrew there is no scent better than a freshly bathed baby."_

 _Andrew watched the expression on his friends face….he was happy for him. "Fitz I will take your word for that."_

 _A courier delivered a message to Fitz_

" _You can no longer receive your messages at the penthouse?"_

" _Andrew I don't live at the penthouse. I live with Olivia and the baby at Olivia's ."_

 _Fitz saw the expression on Andrews face…"you are living with Olivia….that's interesting."_

" _we don't have time for me to give you a complete explanation…..I have to get back."_

 _Andrew gave Fitz a quizzed look._

" _I bought Olivia a surprise I need to get it home."_

" _You guys are getting along that well…..I remember when she wanted to drive a stake into your heart."_

" _Nope….but I thought of something that would make her happy. I did not make it easy for her so now it's the small things.'_

Earlier ….Back at the Apartment

Tom greeted Olivia when he entered the apartment then went directly to Jeff who was fast asleep in his playpen. "'Hi, you…. this is my first time I have really laid eyes on you…..I missed you in the hospital.…."

"Tom, he has been fed and changed so he should be ok for a couple of hours. Olivia is not to pick him up. If he wakes up sit her in the rocker and put him in her lap to hold him. She is not to pick him up….… she will try so you have to watch the mother as closely as you watch the baby."

Fitz walked over to the sleeping baby and leaned in and gave him a kiss

"Olivia if you get a taste for something call me I will pick it up otherwise we are having the vegetable soup Jon made with cranberry and turkey sandwiches."

Olivia shrugged…" that sounds ok."

"Vegetable soup it is…I'll be back as soon as I can..."

Tom listened to the interaction between the two…they sounded like the couple of old but alas they were not that couple who seemed so perfect for each other.

Tom walked over to the bag he sat on the table when he arrived.

"I brought something I think you may like….I found this new storefront that sells flavored popcorn…probably a waste but it has a interesting menu . I convinced him to sell me samples of ten different flavors. Check them out ..if you like any of them let me know. I also got a half- gallon of lemonade from that stand you like…or used to like."

"A half- gallon?...he only sells it by the cup."

"I told him you were housebound after having a baby …. he remembered you and could not refuse my request. He told me to tell you to come by yourself as soon a you can."

The two poured five samples from the bags of popcorn…two receiving a thumbs up three thumbs down.

"thanks Tom…. I have been told I have to eat…...even a couple hands of popcorn would be an improvement over nothing."

"it was my pleasure Mrs. Grant."

Olivia interrupted…" its Pope I dropped Grant after the divorce and it's Olivia."

"Yes Ms. Pope…...you were really sick. We were not sure if you would make it. For the first three days it looked like it could go either way."

"We…..Tom how did you know how sick I was?"

"I knew because I was at the hospital with Mr. Grant. He was there the whole time, other than when he left to spend time with the baby."

"Fitz was at the hospital?"…..Olivia's brows furrowed

"No-one ever said anything….no-one has ever really discussed what happened during the time I was in the hospital ."

"Yes…Ms. Pope, …..Mr. Grant was either checking on the baby or sitting at your bedside holding your hand . I have never seen him that down because it was really close for a couple of days. He probably did not share his fear with anyone …..to let anyone know how bad you were a couple of nights.. He sat there in the room all day and all night holding your hand. I had to convince him to eat so when he left to see the baby his mom always had foods he liked at the house."

"Holding my hand…. the last time I saw him I was so mad I probably would have pulled my hand away and slapped him if I had known." Olivia said and smiled.

"I told him that he said it did not matter just as long as you woke up. You kept muttering in your sleep for him to forgive you. He said he did not want you to wake up and there wouldn't be anyone there, so he stayed. Frankly I think he stayed because that was the only place he wanted to be once he knew the baby was in good hands with his parents and Abby."

"Strange way for a person to act who treated his marriage vows in such a callous manner." Olivia said softly to herself.

'I'll pretend I did not hear that, ." Tom said.

Trying to return the conversation to neutral Tom made a couple of comments about the apartment and then the baby. They chatted about neutral things Tom even recalled the night he and his boss met "Mint"

"Wow Tom that seems like eons ago."

"Not eons just five years so many things have changed since the night at Bens."

"Unfortunately for the worse…..for me"

"Ms. Pope you are a young woman with your entire life ahead of you…..it could be a whole lot worse. How is Mr. Grant doing as a father…..he seems to be enjoying it."

"ok….I guess …if he is planning on taking custody he needs to be able to take care of him,….he's doing a good job…..they have taken well to each other."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you kept your pregnancy a secret."

"Tom it was easy if you were not looking for it and the pregnancy was during the winter months."

Tom looked in the direction of the playpen when Jeff was sleeping soundly

"He'll probably sleep for another hour…..he seems to be sleeping better the past week." Olivia commented

"Babies sense things…. maybe he senses a calmer mother."

"I am not sure how calm I am ….I still expect to be served with custody papers taking him away very time the doorbell rings."

"One good thing you can only be served if they can get in and they can't get in unless you let them in." Tom said with a smile

"Tom I never thought of that…."

"tell me some more about the baby.…a boy right….name and when was he born if I may ask. The information is for me only?"

"He was born February 15….two months before tax day. His name is Jeffrey Thomas Pope . One of my friends has nicknamed him JayT but I use Jeffrey ."

"Thomas …. I could think he was named after me, but I assume he has the same middle name as his father …. Thomas."

"Yes…I gave him Fitz' middle name. His father convinced me and he was right…it makes sense and will make more sense when he gets older and his teen hormones take over."

"Not Fitzgerald Thomas?"

"Nope I'll leave that name for his new wife and new son."

"What new wife and new son?"

"I'm not trying to get information out of you Tom….I am just guessing . Fitz is thirty-two I am sure there will be another wife and more children. The male child carrying his name should be in a family setting with his wife.."

Tom smiled …this is a remarkable woman….how could his boss lose her. "He's not looking for any other woman to give him a house full of children. I believe right now he is happy where he is with you and Jeffrey."

"Doesn't matter….I hope he finds happiness. Right now I have my child and I am happy."

"And if you find someone else."

"Not going to happen …. I would only marry again to a man I really love. Love means commitment. To love one must open one's heart . I opened mine once …I will never repeat that again." Olivia dropped her head Tom saw a flash of pain cross her face as though she remembered something that really hurt her.

" I think my boss feels the same way…he knows he lost something special I don't think he will try to replace it….at least not soon.

Tom was about to make another comment when they heard the bell indicating someone was on the elevator…probably Fitz and it was.

He poked his head in the door saying he was going to put some papers in his apartment… returning a short time later with a bag.

"Did you change your mind about dinner Fitz?" Olivia asked

"Nope I brought you a treat for either later tonight of breakfast tomorrow."

"Can I take a look?"

"Nope …you were always impatient it's was always so hard to surprise you because you always hounded me until I gave up…. This time nope…you will have to wait, and I will guarantee that because I will put it in the refrigerator across the hall." With that he turned with the bag and went back out the door.

"Wow…what brought that on ? "Olivia said looking at Tom and laughing."

"I'm glad you two are talking."

"We have to find a way to co-parent a child under a year old and not rub up against the others ego."

"Ms. Pope…. That's possible…. really possible... This setup is perfect for that to happen. You both have your own privacy yet you are both available to raise your son. together… but still with your own space ."

"Perfect until another woman, or man, comes into the picture then this perfect setup will fall apart quickly."

" woman or man…didn't you just say you were through with love?"

"it was just a throw away comment."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Yes…please."

" Easy solution ….Don't let anyone else come into this setup."

Olivia looked at Tom…wondering where that comment came from. About that time Fitz returned to the room

"Where did you go?"

"I had to hide the bag, so you can't find it."

"Fitz…that's unfair."

About then they heard the whining from the playpen letting everyone know the Prince was awake. Fitz washed his hands then walked over picked up the baby and gave him a kiss. "I see you have been a good boy for your mom and Tom. Let's get you changed and into your high chair."

Tom said his goodbye to all saying he was always available for either of them.

Olivia watched Fitz as he changed Jeffery and made baby talk…he was the perfect example of a caring doting father but she remembered…don't forget there is a dark side. There is a Count Vader inside all that parental sweetness...

Olivia excused herself leaving the father and son alone she needed some time to think about what Tom told her about the first five days she was hospitalized. Did Fitz really remain at her bed and if he did why. If he were there for all that time why didn't she remember…better still why didn't he visit once she was awake. He was there …..then suddenly left and never visited her again.

He has been the perfect companion for her and father for their son…it was all she could ask….then she remembered what she had to do….…... get better then find someplace else to live now the Fitz knew about Jeff. She could not let her guard down.

A couple of hours had passed…Olivia had spent time updating her diary…something she had not done since her illness. She heard a soft knock on the door and Fitz call her name.

"Olivia are you ready to eat…?"

"Yes…...I'll be right out."

The table was beautiful with the usual daily flowers. "Fancy for soup and sandwiches."

"Beautiful table for a beautiful lady. What do you want to drink?"

"honestly…. a glass of wine but since that's will never happen let's try the lemonade Tom brought. I took a small glass earlier with some of the popcorn samples he brought…absolutely great the same as I remember."

Dinner progressed with the conversation as usual about the baby but then Fitz pivoted the conversation to Tom.

"How did the visit with Tom go I hope he did not tire you out."

Olivia took a bite of the sandwich… "Nope it was good to see him."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "The same thing we talk about …Jeff."

"For over two hours?"

"I have a lot of baby stories."

"any that you wish to share with his dad…...can we talk about the day he was born …I remember my father leaving in the middle of an important meeting in the middle of the day in February….. would you care to add more?"

"No- I don't think so…I am sure this is not a good time."

"You have stories you can share with Tom but not with me."

"Those stories were from a time we were not speaking ….a lot of hostility between us … we are doing ok right now. I know we will someday talk about the pregnancy, the birth and the early months but I hope when we do there will not be a lot of anger from either of us."

Fitz let the comment go…now was not the time for this discussion.

"I have the papers to give you setting up a trust for Jeff. I named him as the beneficiary on my life insurance policy with you as the executor for everything."

Olivia nodded her head not saying anything…. smiling as Jeffrey who kept trying to pick up the cheerios and get them to his mouth being successful less than 50% of the time. She got up and put several carrot sticks and cut bananas on his tray. He was a little more successful with these. They were easier for his chubby fingers to pick up.

"Olivia we need to talk …can we talk now …...I am not sure where to begin and I don't want to make things worse between us. This arrangement we have is working…... I would like to continue living here….. Do you think we can make it work our son needs both of us?"

Olivia thought for a moment .."Nope Fitz it will not work we would just be putting off the inevitable…..one of us will have custody …the other one will be the visiting parent. It's a reality… something we have to face. No amount of living in apartments across from the other one for the next few months will change that."

Fitz' heart dropped into his stomach…everything he had hoped to happen had been shot down by Olivia. "Why not….. if we want to we can work it out."

"No matter how much we may want it….Fitz it will never work. We were married I don't want to be your friend. I don't want an invitation to your wedding . I don't want to go on a double date with you and your significant other. I don' want parents day with mom/dad/stepmom and stepdad. I'd rather raise my son alone…he'll have his grandparents and me…that's enough."

Olivia got up from the table rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher…"the late lunch was great... thanks. I'll have a couple of pieces of fruit and some popcorn for later don't worry about a snack for me." She said as she turned to leave the room.

"Olivia"….Fitz blocked her way." please I don't want an argument I'm trying to find a way to make this work.."

"Fitz don't you understand we can't make this work. You were my world …..my everything. . I knew better than to fall in love with you…my inner sense kept saying it will never work…..my friends said no but you won my heart. I looked at you and I did not have to worry about a marriage where I would be the breadwinner…you were a man who would never abuse me physically but in the end you hurt me emotionally….…you said you loved me you always acted like you loved me….but Fitz you broke my heart. "

Olivia moved to walk around Fitz….he blocked her.  
"I knew you were a playboy….. I knew your reputation …a man who collected women like some people collect stamps but you convinced me those days were over…so I gave my heart to you . As soon as I did you took a knife and cut my heart out and threw it into the trash….you treated me, my feelings , my love for you…. like garbage."

Olivia was becoming emotional. She was recalling things she did not want to…..old feelings of pain that she had buried were resurfacing.

"What you will never understand , when I lot you I lost not only the loved of my life ….when I lost you I lost my best friend someone who could so easily warm my heart and lift my spirit. You not only took my heart you took away my best friend. I can't forgive you for breaking my heart and I cant forgive you for destroying our friendship. No…. we can't ever make it work living across then hall from each other trying to raise our son together. Unfortunately I'm not that magnamous .

Fitz stood there taking all this in…..what Olivia had said hurt him but at least they were talking about them and not the same daily conversation about Jeffrey…no matter how much he enjoyed discussing their son. He needed this he needed her to keep talking about them. It was the only way to make anything he was hoping for happen.

" I'm going to bed we, …..you, need to start thinking about which of us will Jeff live with . I assume you will marry again so please let me have my son…you will have other children…let me have him…please. I will never portray you as anything other than a loving father to him."

"What about you…..you are younger than I am …maybe you will marry and have other children. Just like you I don't want him to be the odd child out in another family. "

"Fitz I would never marry anyone I do not love and I know I will never trust my heart to anyone else. I am not sorry I married you because my son is the result but I never should have gone against everything that said no."

Fitz was hurt beyond words at what Olivia was saying …he did not deserve this. He flinched when Olivia said _my son_. As much as he wanted to not upset Olivia …..to keep this arrangement as neutral as possible he had to speak up…..He had to let her know how he felt. This was a conversation that was long overdue but one that was necessary.

Fitz did not know what had prompted him to move their neutral baby filled conversation to a conversation about them…

"Olivia stop acting like you are the only victim….when you left me I lost the only woman I have ever and will ever love. I also lost my best friend too …my soulmate ….I lost you …I know you want me to give up my son… I can't lose everything that's important to me…..you cant expect me to give up everything …..lose you and him…?"

"We don't matter …Jeffrey growing up feeling love is what matters."

"And you think he will feel he is loved when he sees his father has moved on creating another family without any thought of him."

"Fitz either way he is going to lose one parent full time….He may be hurt but I can give him enough love for both of us."

"Olivia you are talking nonsense…"  
"Nonsense?"

"I'm sorry…lets table this until tomorrow…"

They heard a noise as Jeff was tired of his chair and wanted out. Fitz picked him up…"Ok kid….lets get your bath and pick a book for tonight's reading". …He stopped walking as he passed Olivia . "By the way Olivia I love you….you are the only woman I want and the only one I have ever loved."

He took Jeff and walked into the nursery….Olivia headed for the bathroom for her shower. Usually Fitz helped her with her shower after he took care of Jeff but tonight Olivia wasn't in any mood to have him help her. She wanted to be as far away from Fitz as possible.

She sat on the stool under the shower wishing the water could wash away the hurt from the memories…..…she had cried for a year she thought she was all cried out but all the memories…..The hurt she felt was still there.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door…"Olivia I have someone here calling for you will you be out soon…..do you need help?"

"Give me five minutes." she answered

Olivia wrapped a towel around her wet hair ….. put a robe over her gown then went out to say goodnight to her son.

"Is you hair wet why didn't you wait?…hold him I'll blow it dry."

"No let it air dry."

"You just got out of the hospital do you think it's the smartest thing to go to bed with wet hair."

Olivia gave in and sat in a chair in the bedroom holding their son while Fitz tried to dry her hair. Of course the noise of the dryer was interesting so instead of going to sleep he was wide awake. Fitz dried her hair the best he could with the baby trying to reach for the dryer. When he finished and reached for Jeff he started to whine and refused to leave his mother.

"That's ok….he can sleep with me. Put him in the bed with me." Olivia moved over to her bed and reached for the baby that Fitz had taken from her ..

"Olivia he will roll out of the bed and he will not go to sleep without his story… move over."

"Where am I going?"… Olivia asked ...

Fitz sat on the bed…..."nowhere I will read to him you he can cuddle with you." The last thing Olivia remembered was her son lying on her chest as he ex-husband read a story.

When she woke up at midnight she was in the bed alone with only a wet pillowcase and a wet gown to tell the story of what happened earlier that night . Olivia found the baby in his bed but no Fitz. Changing into dry t-shirt she looked through her apartment grabbing a handful of flavored popcorn and a glass of lemonade before deciding to check for Fitz in his apartment.

She found him in his bath … soft music playing a glass of what she suspected was scotch sitting on the edge of the tub. She peeked her head in but choose not to interrupt his privacy … she turned to leave when she heard a voice that sent shivers through her body "Are you looking for me or your breakfast surprise ?"

She stepped back into the bathroom forgetting she was wearing only an old t-shirt that once belonged to Fitz….He noticed the shirt but choose not to make a comment. He silently wondered about it. Did she keep it because it reminded her of him or was it just something comfortable to sleep in. He hoped the former

"No I just wanted to make sure you were ok.."

"That's my line to you, come on in I won't bite."

"Nope…I am interrupting you,"

"Don't you know you could never interrupt me…sit a spell . The baby is asleep we are both awake. Would you mind refilling my glass."

"Where is the bottle?"

"It's in my bedroom." Fitz said emptying the glass and giving it to her.

Olivia took the glass…..poured two fingers …returned and sat it back on the tub. She forgot she was only dressed in a t-shirt until she saw Fitz looking at her . She immediately jumped up from the sink where she was leaning …"sorry I have to go."

"We were married for three years Olivia and we dated for a year….. we both have seen each other in various states of undress…are you shy…..you dressed in just a t-shirt me in my birthday suit …hidden by bubbles of course…..do I make you shy ?"

This was the second time Fitz made a personal comments about them….it brought back memories. These memories she did not want to remember. She decided to throw a comment out to defuse the sexual tension between them

"I want to apologize for the things I said tonight maybe it did seem as if I was making myself a victim…I'm sorry."

"I asked you if you were shy…are you changing the conversation?"

"Nope I just wanted to let you know I'm not putting all the blame on you because our marriage failed I am sure part of it was my fault."

" You still did not answer my question…..I asked if you were shy because I am about to get out of the tub." Fitz started to stand up which made Olivia make a quick dash out of the room. She could hear Fitz' laughter following her as she went back into her apartment and into the safety of her bed. As she pulled the cover tight around her neck all she could think of was the sight of his body coming out of the tub….. Her gut may be saying no….her brain was saying stay away ….. her sixth sense said run but the feelings she felt between her legs and her hardening nipples were having a completely different conversation.

The next morning Olivia woke to tiny hands grabbing her nose .When she opened her eyes they were met by a head resting on a pillow and a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at her. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"He woke up early and kept asking for you. Like his mother he wouldn't accept no. He refused to settle down until I put him in bed with you."

"That explains him in my bed what explains you."

"Easy ….like last night I did not want him to fall out of the bed but since you are awake I will leave."

"Your choice" Olivia said as she started to kiss Jeff's fingers .

"What".. she asked watching Fitz watch her"

"I can see you enjoy being a mother." He remembered the comment about a nanny and sitter from Mellie.

Fitz watched the two interact for a while before he reluctantly got up

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

Olivia continued to play with her son….."no if you don't mind I want to spend a little more time here …it's been a while since I have had a morning like this with him. This feels good my strength is really getting back. I can handle him a lot better than I could a week ago."

"still not enough to be left alone and clearly not enough for you to pick him up. You may be getting stronger but each day while you are getting stronger he is getting heavier even with the cast off you can't handle him."

"Fitz I understand that...I will not do anything to hurt him."

" Olivia I'm not trying to chastise you. I know you understand your limitations with him right now. But you are getting stronger. Jon will be here today any special requests?"

"nope he has mixed things up a lot …I really like his food I wish I could keep him."

"you can …..I'm glad we talked last night …..it was a good start it helped clear the air some ."

"That was not a talk that was me blaming you for my unhappiness."

"It was a much better conversation than the ones we have been having the last few weeks about babies and food. Much better than the absolute silence for a year. An angry Olivia is better than a silent one."

Fitz continued to watch the interaction between mother and son

"May I ask you something?"

"baby or food?"

"us"

"us…"

" not really us…..were you shy when I was about to get out of the tub last night?"

"I wasn't shy….I was giving you your privacy."

"what would you think if I said I did not want that privacy."

"Fitz let's not go there."

"why not …..from the beginning I have been there for your showers and baths but last night things seemed different when the tables were turned."

"Fitz don't read something into something that wasn't there."

"sorry Olivia something was there …you just need to admit it. Like I said last night and I will repeat it …..you are the only woman I have ever loved… together or apart I will always love you."

"please tell me how does that love fit in with your head buried between another woman's legs?"

"It doesn't …I hope it's something I can explain….or something we can work through."

"Fitz those photos…what happened that night between you and another woman is something we will never be able to work through."

"Olivia I love you…..do you love me?"

"Fitz this is not a conversation I want to have right now . ….not this early in the morning."

"it's not a conversation we are having early in the morning it's one we never finished last night ….its one we should have had a year ago."

Fitz ran his hand through his hair…."I am willing to tell you I love you…I will always love you…I want you and my son in my life permanently in one apartment not living across the hall from each other. I am sorry about what happened….can you.. would you please meet me half way."

"can we table this for later…..please?"

"Will you agree to continue this later…. And I will want an answer to two questions…. were you shy to see me nude last night but …..I want you to give me an honest answer…if you were shy why were you shy…do you still love me because I still love you."

Fitz stood for a moment and when Olivia did not reply he stood up to leave " Should I get your breakfast now I think our son is ready for something with a little more substance than milk."

"Yes I'm ready for breakfast Fitz…thanks."

"Ok let me take this guy so you can get up…." Jeff started to fret when his dad moved him from his mother's bed but soon started laughing when his father started to kiss his neck and face..

Olivia watched the two …she was starting to become conflicted…yes she loved her son unconditionally and she could give him everything but one thing….she could never give him the interaction he was now having with his dad. No matter how great she was with him….she could never replace his father.

By the time she got into the kitchen Fitz was in the middle of feeding Jeff his breakfast.

"I could have done that you are doing everything else."

Fitz turned to look at Olivia as he teased his son with a spoon full of food…first giving it to him then taking it back and eating from the spoon then giving it back to him.

"What are you feeding him Fitz it looks like peas which he hates haven't you noticed?"

"it's peas and beets which he no longer hates," Fitz answered as he air planed another spoon of beets into Jeffrey's mouth .

"May I ask how did you accomplish that?"

"JayT should we share our secret with your mom ?" Fitz said aloud knowing the baby could not answer as the two kept up the game …one spoon of peas then a spoon of beets alternating between some for dad and some for son

"JayT when did you decide to give him a nickname and how did you come up with that one?"

"from Dr. Ware and I like it….since the only part of him that relates to me is Thomas and I want something that each time I call his name it connects him to me. At least I am glad his mother decided to include my middle name since she decided to give him her last name . His full name should be Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV ….. I should be happy he will carry part of my name."

Fitz turned to look directly at Olivia who did not answer.

"Ms. Pope should l get your breakfast now?"

"when you finish with JaýT." Olivia answered the JayT was meant as a peace offering .

"you met Dr. Ware…..when…where?"

" when you were first admitted….he clearly doesn't like me. He reminded me you went against all your instincts and did not listen to friends who warned you. He seemed happy we are divorced. If you had doubts Olivia why did you marry me?"

"The same reason you married me yet chose to break your marriage vows. Was that the first time ….. were the pictures your way of letting me know it was over. If that was your goal…..it worked"

"Olivia do you really believe what you are saying …if you doubted me …..why would you marry me? There was never a time l doubted wanting you…from when we first started dating…..to when you accepted my proposal to the day we got married ….I tried to show you how much I loved you …how much I wanted you…why would you have doubts about my commitment?"

Olivia started moving her place setting around….she stopped to look at Fitz " are you really going to ask that question after what happened."

"Olivia I will never be able to explain what happened that night….nothing I had done during the whole time we were together would have made me believe I would do that"

"maybe the old Fitz was always there he just came out again. Let's have breakfast."

Fitz finished feeding JayT…..cleaned his face and his tray then put some blocks on his tray to keep him occupied. He made Olivia a cup of tea and poured a cup of coffee for himself, presenting two plates holding a brioche covered with poached eggs on the table…he placed a dish with seasonal fresh fruit in the middle of the table for them to share.

Olivia took a look at the brioche with its distinctive shape….frowned then took a bite and closed her eyes.

"Fitz where did you find these….please say they are from Café Sicilia and you did not find them in New York."

Fitz smiled at his wife….. ex wife….she was enjoying the special treat as much as he enjoyed surprising her with it. This was a good transition from the difficult conversation they had just had. Her reaction to breakfast made him forget about the earlier words coming from both of them. …..this was good after a very bad start .

" I remembered how much you liked them so I decided see if it were possible to get a few delivered."

"delivered…that was quite a delivery . I am not going to even ask how much it was over the normal delivery charge ."

" seeing the happiness on your face is worth it no matter the cost…."

Olivia was not pushing this food around her plate…..as she took another fork full of eggs and brioche. Seeing her happy after the pain he had caused was a happy moment for Fitz.

" Fitz I need to know how did you arrange this treat? It could easily become my guilty pleasure."

"My secret… " they finished breakfast Olivia put her silverware down on an empty plate.

Fitz got up and cleaned off the table …taking a look at JayT who had just thrown the blocks on the floor and was looking from the floor to his father waiting to see what he would do.

"Fitz that was just great….I can never thank you enough."

Fitz picked the blocks up….rinsed them off then put the baby in his walker…." A hug would be a great way to say thank you."

Olivia got up from the table but headed in the direction from him not answering.

A short time later Fritz came into Olivia's bedroom….she thought damm the morning discussion is about to resume .

"Olivia I would like to take JayT out for awhile...maybe tomorrow…..May I….I thought we could take a walk get him some fresh air….give you some alone time…..get both of us out of your hair"

"Do you promise to bring him back ?"

"Of course."

The rest of the day went very well...no heavy conversation just things bubbling waiting for the first comment.

The next day after breakfast Fitz readied JayT for his outing

"Are you sure you are coming back?"

"Of course I will…why don't you use the penthouse pool why we are out….. Swimming is a great exercise …you can use the soft cast….and I know swimming is one of your favorite pastimes…..Have you been swimming at all lately?"

"Nope not the past year. I did not want to run into anyone especially dressed in a swimming suit.. will they let me use the pool?"

That comment crushed Fitz …..he remembered when he removed her name from the lease. He walked over to the house phone and called the building manager. She listened as he put her name back on the lease agreement and verified she could use all the facilities in the building immediately.

Olivia sat there perplex by this man…..….watching him as he left her apartment….being followed by his son in his walker. Fitz returned before JayT could navigate around the tables and chairs and handed Olivia a key she recognized.

"Fitz why are you doing this? First breakfast yesterday then suggesting a swim today ."

"It's nothing more than what I should do. I'm trying to say I'm sorry…I know I can never make you forget what has happened but I'm trying to remind you of the good years we spent together."

"Fitz…..I don't need you to remind me because it just smacks up against the day I saw the photos of you and another woman…I know I can never get past that ….I don't want to waste your time or mine , thinking about what could be."

Fitz recognized reclaiming Olivia was going to be really difficult but after being around her and JayT he knew if it did not work out the way he wanted it to…..whatever efforts he made was worth trying.

"I'll call Tom and have him pick you up. You can shower in the penthouse….do you feel strong enough or do you need me there.?"

" I should be ok."

"we could go there together…I'll stay until you start your swim…..JayT and I will walk back."

"walk back do you know how far that is"

" it will be a good walk since I have not had a lot of exercise the past month…l will stop in some of the stores along the way if I get tired."

"Fitz…."..

"Fitz nothing. I'll get you started then our son and l will spend some son/father time together."

"I really want to say no but I can't wait to see the look on Alfred's face when you show up with a baby stroller and me….are you sure you want to be outed this way"

"what's outed?"

"you showing up with your ex-wife pushing a stroller. I am sure some will try to get a look at the baby wonder who he is."

"I'll keep it simple I will tell anyone I meet who he is."

" you do know everyone in your circle and at Grant will know before you get home,"

"I hope so….that way there are less people to tell, ….my dad has already semi announced the birth by giving out banned Cuban cigars the day you came home…he was hiding the baby from me not the world.…I think many suspected since his desk is filled with baby photos...….he's a proud granddad and he wants everyone to know… just like I am a proud dad."

" you are putting it on pretty thick aren't you?"

"JayT tell your mom…whatever it takes."

They called Tom who picked them up and parked in the lower level. This meant they would not meet too many people ….then Fitz decided to make a detour to the main office with the stroller and baby in tow. He wanted to give his son as much subtle exposure as possible …... Olivia decided she would pass it all and head straight for the penthouse to shower and change for her swim.

Olivia decided to pass the master bath and use one the other ones. She was surprised to find it crammed with Fitz toiletries. Trying to find a less masculine bath wash she checked the master bath…..it was filled with her toiletries, none that belonged to Fitz'….most still unopened. She was in a quandary…..return to the bathroom that Fitz evidently uses or shower there. She decided to take door number three…..use the other bathroom. . This was getting too complicated. If the opportunity came up she would ask but she knew there was no way for Fitz not to know she had seen the bathrooms. She did not want to dwell on this she wanted to swim…it would clear her head. She would revisit these thoughts at a later time when she had a clearer head.

Fitz did not come to the penthouse choosing to wait for her in an area off the pool…he waited until Olivia started her swim….left Tom to make sure she was ok then started the walk back with the baby in the stroller.. He wasn't sure if the walk would bump up against his midday meal but first time out he would let it play out .He had a bottle he hoped it would hold him.

Fits stopped twice on the walk back to the apartment….He shared a malt with JayT at one of his favorite confectionery shops. Just like the beets and beans his son followed his lead. He enjoyed the sweet treat whining when his dad took the cup away. " look we can't tell your mom ok….let's put this spot on our special visit list for us….it's our secret."

Later to take another break ,he did not anticipate the distance, he stopped to pick up some fresh flowers for Olivia and talked to some of the people there he had not seen in a while. Leaning down to make sure JayT was bundled he gave him a kiss." Mr. Pope I wish you mother took to me as easily as you did….she's going to make me work hard for her but she is worth it.". He continued their walk home thinking they are only a hallway apart .

He had called Jon and told him they would be out but would be home by two which was his usual time to arrive.…..JayT would probably not last through a missed meal and a missed afternoon nap.

They got back before Olivia and Tom …. Jon showed up with what seemed enough food for a family to prepare their meals for the next few days. He normally did a lot of the preparation in his own kitchen that way all that was required was to pop the main courses in the oven and add the last ingredients to the soups . He had started to include some foods for the baby. It was Jon's idea to puree vegetables and slice fruits for him that were soft enough for him and he could eat with his hand.. By putting cubes of green Jello next to the peas…the same with red Jello or pudding and beets they had increased his menu of acceptable foods by 50%. JayT was discovering new colors and new textures . He readily accepted most…..Not all but most.

He heard the elevator and knew Olivia and Tom was home….he heard Olivia complaining that she was hungry which Fitz suspected she would be after her swim. This day had gone better than he could have hoped now if they could continue with their talk from yesterday morning maybe just maybe they could find their way back to each other.

The smell of clam chowder hit Olivia as she got out of the elevator. Once she caught the aroma she knew…. she was in for a treat.

"Tom you have to join us for a late lunch."

"Ms. Grant"

"Tom its Pope"

" Pope or Grant…..I'm your driver not a lunch companion thanks but I cant…you cant invite the help to lunch."

"It's my apartment ….you don't work for me…..you work for the person who lives next door. I am inviting someone who sat at my bed and held my hand during my darkest moment…. I think that would make you more than my driver. If it makes you feel better and less self conscious we will enjoy our meal without your boss."

Fitz heard the entire exchange including the part about Tom sitting at her bedside. "I heard you …..are you barring me from eating in my home?"

"Nope I'm barring you from eating in my home…..you live next door."

"If you take that attitude I will remove the doors and turn everything from the elevator to the apartment doors into a lobby then turn this entire space into one apartment."

" You forgot Mr. Grant you can't do that without your mother's permission."

"I'll tell her it's a safety measure ."

"Tom what do you say….would you even consider eating with such an arrogant man."

"Let's cut the difference Ms. Pope… let's sit at the counter and enjoy a delicious homemade soup and a sandwich. I think I smelled some homemade bread….maybe Jon will join us so I won't feel so out of place.

The invitation was extended to Jon who accepted. Soon a very tired JayT had been fed and was asleep and the four adults settled in for two hours of great food and great conversation so good they forgot the time. It was only when they heard the baby fretting did they realize they should call it a day.

Fitz checked JayT put him in his walker .He and Jon returned to his apartment to discuss next week's menu. Jon does much of the basic prep so he needed to get an idea of any dish the family was interesting in having.

Olivia and Tom stayed visiting with the baby who was satisfied that someone had come to collect him. Tom moved him to his playpen which satisfied him for the moment until he decided how much attention he wanted and who he wanted the attention from.

Fitz returned to the apartment saying he needed to go over his schedule with Tom since he would be returning to work in another month part time .

Olivia excused herself …followed closely by Fitz who was anticipating her picking the baby up and he was correct. As she reached in the playpen for him she felt a hand in her shoulder…"nope…sit down I will change him and put him in his chair then bring him his snack you can fed him. I want to finish up with Jon and Tom can I depend on you to sit and feed him. He should be ok until I finish."

Fitz

Shush…

Ok…..

Fitz changed JayT….gave him his bottle of juice then put him back in his walker. Jon had come up with the idea of different foods all on the same plate …He loved the different tastes, the different textures and the different colors and if the person feeding him was too slow he could always take a handful of the food he wanted to eat.

FPOV

I need to let Tom know what l need from him….since I would be returning to work soon. Twice a week…Pick me up at 7am I'll return home at 1pm when JayT takes his nap. Take Olivia to the penthouse for her swim .I figured this would be good until the thanksgiving holiday then we could determine what needed to be changed. I will talk to Olivia about it. I am able to get a lot of work done from home which helps...plus I love hanging out with my son...no better way to spend a day.

"after both Jon and Tom left.. JayT was returned to his playpen with his array of toys. He was ok as long as either his mom or dad was in the room. He played for a while then quiet…he had gone back to sleep.

Fitz decided this was a good time to talk

"MY outing with JayT was great."

"Its JayT now…..?"

"Yes…like I said I like it….we walked all the way back…well I walked he rode. We stopped a couple of times once at that little pastry shop on Stone and once to pick up some flowers for tonight's table. JayT said he thought his mother would like them. I want you to know our son is already a chick magnet."

"At eight months I think the magnet is his father."

"No you are wrong …. When we stopped at the florist the girls stopped what they were doing to talk to him."

"Fitz they were flirting with you not talking to an eight month old baby."

"Well, he enjoyed the attention there and at the pastry shop."

"What did you buy there?"

"We had a malt."

"You gave my baby a malt."

"I gave him his bottle….he kept looking at me when I was drinking mine I gave him a taste . He is used to sharing food with me ….did I do something wrong."

"Nope but please don't make a habit of it….peas , carrots and beets for breakfast then you give him a malt…..that's a great diet dad."

Fritz shrugged his head thinking a malt just milk, flavoring and sugar….oops Olivia is right

"Olivia how was your swim?"

"Fitz thanks it was just what I needed I'm a bit tired but that's good. I saw Zack he said I looked like I had lost some muscle tone and said he would develop a strengthening plan for me. I have not done much exercise since the baby was born … I guess it shows."

"He always had an eye for you…does he know we are divorced."

"My personal life did not come up we only discussed my fitness. He asked if I wanted to come in three times a week to work with him or I could hire a personal trainer."

"Did he volunteer for that or suggest someone."

"What are you saying ….or trying to say?"

"I'm saying he has a thing for you. I heard him make a couple of comments before he knew you were married to me. Comments I did not like. If you need someone to help you with your fitness I will hire a trainer to come here but you look ok to me. I don't want him around you. If he is going to be at the pool I will change my schedule and swim with you."

"Fitz that's not necessary…".

"Olivia I am only going to say this one more time….stay away from him …if you let your guard down he will definitely take advantage of it."

"The ex-husband giving orders about my personal life…..now isn't that a hoot . _Do you think I'm that easy, that lonely that much in need for male companionship…."

"When did you last have a date?"

"Date…like what kind of date?"…..this conversation was just to the right of being really funny ….Olivia could not stop now she had to let this play out as she pretended she was upset about the conversation to keep from laughing.

"You know what kind."

"That's none of your business…should I ask you the same question."

"I have been celebrant since you walked out."

"If you had tried that before I walked out I would not have left. There wouldn't have been be a reason for the divorce."

"Please don't go there now Olivia ."

"Remember Mr. Grant you wanted to talk...but I am sorry about the comment. Do you understand why we will never work. See how easy it was for me to bring up what happened."

"Olivia I don't like the comment but I understand...it's only been two months."

Fitz decided this was the perfect time to change the subject

"MY mom invited us for thanksgiving dinner…should I accept for both of us…it's –the baby's first I thought we could start doing some family things together."

"And that would lead to what?"

"Maybe nothing but it would be good for his scrapbook."

"Usually your mother's thanksgiving dinner is geared towards adults….not sure how a baby will act around a house full of adults…how many people?"

"Twelve "

"Tell you what JayT and I will go over for breakfast you can represent us at dinner. It will give your parents an opportunity to spend the morning with him."

"If you are not going I'm not going."

"When was the last time you missed a Thanksgiving dinner with your parents?"

"Never but there is always a first."

"We won't start this year. I will go over that morning and come home. My excuse a baby who has yet to master the art of how to act in a very formal setting…..I am sure Alma and Gerry will understand. I'm trying to give them the same kind of space as they gave me."

"Is that final…..?"

"Yes it is Fitz."

"Ok…we will have thanksgiving dinner here the three of us….. I'll get your evening snack meet me in the kitchen its in my refrigerator." Fitz said as he walked out of the room and over to his apartment.

Fitz returned with a bowl and placed it in front of Olivia who screamed when she saw what it was

She took the chilled spoon from Fitz and dipped it into the bowl …".Fitz….it's Almond Granita from Café Sicilia… isn't it?".

"Yes….I was able to get it and the briscotti …at the same time."

"You know you are spoiling me…briscotti, a swim and now Granita…..what did I do to deserve days filled with three of my favorites. Olivia savored every spoon full…That's all I need for tonight."

"Its nice to see you happy…."

"Today has been good . Do you think JayT is knocked out for the night?"

"Maybe "…

"is it ok if I sleep on the couch in the nursery ?"

"It will kill your back."

"I could always sleep with you in your bed."

"The couch will be comfortable for one night Mr. Grant."

"I heard you and Tom talking about the hospital what did he tell you?"

"He told me everything you, you parents and Abby did not. Thank you for being there for me."

"My mother informed me I knew absolutely nothing about taking care of a baby who did not know me and probably would not accept me being around him. They were taking care of him the least I could do was take care of his mother."

"Thank you Fitz…..goodnight."

"Are you sure you wont change you mind. Take pity on my back and let me sleep in your comfortable bed."

"Fitz is that even a serious question?"

"Yes it is….just think how great the day has been…..it would be a great ending for me if I could go to sleep holding you and wake up in the morning with you in my arms."

Olivia went into her bathroom without replying. Her whole body was tingling ….she wanted in the worse way to end this day cuddled close to her ex. She reminded herself… ok he was her ex for a reason… but that did little to stop the feelings rippling through her body. When Fitz had asked about her last "date" …it was over a year ago and her body desperately needed some attention…..something she had not really thought about until Fitz mentioned it earlier. Living across the hall from a man she knew could soothe all the feelings she was having.…..seeing him every day with these feelings beginning to surface…..this was not going to be easy. .

Once Tom told Olivia about what happened in the hospital her room she was able to see the Fitz she once loved which opened the door to finding each other again.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Long way home chapter 3….

Olivia woke up and turned in her bed she sensed someone was in her room. She saw a figure sitting in the chair across the room…not being totally awake she sat up and called out "Fitz"

The figure remained silent, so she called out again

"Fitz"

"Yes." a voice said

"What's wrong…...is something wrong with the baby?"

"Nope I couldn't sleep so I'm just sitting here until it's time to JayT to get up…. I'm just watching you sleep.

"If that wasn't part of our past I would consider that creepy but it's something you used to do."

"I guess old habits die slowly. I hope it does not seem creepy."

"How could it…. you sat in a chair next to my bed for four days watching me sleep what is the difference?"

Fitz was quiet for a minute "How do you know that…. how do you know I was in your hospital room …who told you?"

'I told you before…...…Tom but he was just making conversation he wasn't telling me anything that your parents or Abby should not have shared…... You care to tell me why they didn't."

"I'm not sure…I have been with you every since you came home. Each time you saw them I was in the room or nearby. You will have to ask them."

"Why didn't you come to visit after I woke up?"

" I did not think you would have wanted to see me."

"Maybe that why no-one wanted to say anything. We had a ruff patch in the beginning but now we are getting along ok no-one wanted to do or say anything to change that. You have noticed they have left us alone the past month to figure things out and we have …well sort of. We are talking about things other than Jeff, food and the weather."

"Why are you sitting in the chair why aren't you in the bed…you said you were going to bed earlier …. what happened?"

"Nothing happened I just could not sleep."

Olivia looked around for her robe …. not seeing it…Fitz finally realized what she was looking for it was in the chair where he was sitting …. He retrieved it then walked over to the bed to give it to her.

Olivia looked at her ex's face…. he looked like a beaten man…. taking a deep breath, she motioned for him to sit down on the bed

"Fitz what's wrong?"

"Olivia you know what's wrong…it us…. we are a mess as two people trying to raise a baby. I can understand why you don't trust me…. why you don't want to take me back I understand but that doesn't mean I will accept it without trying to get you back…trying to make things right. Trying to be as much as much a part of my son's life as I can. I'm just wondering how long we can go on this way…two people living in two different apartments …one baby."

Olivia moved over on the bed …taking that as an indication Fitz laid down on the bed but did not try to touch her. They laid there for a while …. Olivia finally broke the silence.

"Fitz what happened to us…. I thought we were happy …?"

"I don't know…. I was happy…. we were happy. Why didn't you tell me about the baby …?"

"It's … It's the same reason you never told me you sat at my bedside for four days holding my hand …. only leaving to check on Jeff."

"I thought we communicated well…I thought we could talk about anything…. what happened?" Fitz asked with frustration in his voice.

"The photos happened Fitz….it changed everything…. I did not want you to take the baby…. you did not want any more rejection from me, so we went to our own corner and never said anything."

"Did you really feel doubts about marrying me?"

"Yes…. I did."

"So why did you…. your gut said no your friends said no…why."

"My gut said no but my heart said yes…take a chance and as a friend once said…. that's why they have divorce lawyers…. if it doesn't work just walk. I did not ask for anything…. I decided I could just walk away if it did not work. I never considered a baby would somehow get trampled as I was walking away."

"What does your heart tell you now…. I know what your gut is telling you. From Dr. Ware and Abby, I can guess what your friends are telling you…. but what is your heart saying?"

"I'll take the fifth…. on that question.

Fitz rolled over to face Olivia

"Is that why you put off having a child you had doubts about our marriage …. you did not think it would last?"

"Not really…. I wanted to get my writing group up and running before I took on the added responsibility of being a mother."

"What happens now Olivia…?"

Olivia remained silent choosing to divert her gaze from those eyes looking directly at her and looked at the ceiling instead.

"'Olivia I still love you I still want you…. being around Jeff I know I want more children and I want them with you. I want us to be a family….to grow old together….to anticipate our grandchildren like my parents did… daughters and granddaughters who looks just like you. I want it all and I want it all with you…. can we have it…can we work on it…please say something that will give me hope?"

"Fitz, I don't know if it's something I want to think about. I just don't know if I will ever be able to get those photos out of my mind. I refuse to be in a marriage with a man I don't trust. Each time we would have an argument, about anything, would I bring the photo up. Would I ever trust you again ….? would I ever believe in you again …. you'd you spend our marriage trying to make up for what happened…always afraid to make and mistake…That's not what I want for you, or from you. That's not the kind of marriage I want…. It would be unfair to you it would be unfair to both of us."

"It's something I'm willing to risk…. all of it…"

"I'm not…you need to be with someone who is all in. I'm not sure if I could ever be all in again…. I was once I don't know if I am willing to do that again with you or any man."

"Are you saying you will never marry again?"

"It's not something on my immediate timeline."

"Ok…. I won't remarry either. We can stay here living across the hall from each other raising our son…. together. We will raise him together marry him off to a woman we both accept and wait for the first grandchild."

"What about those other children?"

"If you aren't the mother I'd rather not have any more. I have seen you …even with the cast on your arm, the real cast.…. you are remarkable."

"Not so remarkable…I nearly died because I failed to take care of myself…."

"Only because you knew the medicine would make you sleep and you refused to ask Abby, my parents and of course not the baby's father for help. If you hadn't been so stubborn you wouldn't have gotten sick. Why didn't you ask for help Olivia?"

Olivia took a deep breath…it was her moment of truth….to herself and Fitz. "Your parents and Abby have both helped. Abby is my friend she helped me both physically and emotionally. ….. I knew she would always be there for me. Your parents have also help financially and emotionally but I did not want them to think I was just waiting for the next check in the mail…. waiting to drop the grandchild at the grandparents. I was trying to be independent…. make it on my own. When I got sick I was afraid to take the medicine in case it made me sleep…. I wish I had handled things differently. Maybe there would have not been a divorce. I was unable to take care of the baby and I was too stubborn to tell anyone I was sick."

Fitz noted the comment about a divorce but quickly stored it away without a comment.

"What about Dr. Ware…. he should have known you were sick. "

"Fitz don't blame Timothy or your parents or Abby …it was all me. "

"Timothy?"

"Fitz!"

"Sorry not many people I know call their doctors by their first name."

"I have known him since grade school…. he will always be Timothy. Maybe that's why it was easy to convince him I was ok…. But I am better now the cast is off, so I can really enjoy my swims."

"One more step to your independence."

"Fitz, I don't want independence I just want to be able to care for my child…. financially and physically."

"My child…how about our child…. Olivia I will support both you and the baby there is no need to worry about money…. …. just get better. I should have been there for the both from the start. I'm sorry I made such a mess of our lives."

"Fitz it's not all on you."

The room was quiet for a moment. Then Fitz took a deep breath and started talking.

"Olivia it may hurt you, but we need to talk about that night. Please would you hear me out."

This was never a conversation Olivia wanted to have. She had never discussed everything that happened that night with anyone. She told Abby pieces…. the less hurtful ones. She did not tell old friends or her parents because she would hear that "we told you" in their voices. Her mother was now living full time in Europe. She thought …. You are my child and you are smart…. you have two degrees….one more than 95% of the population. Deal with your personal life. Her father was not interesting in discussing anything less than 10k years old.

"Go ahead Fitz."

Fitz continued "I really don't remember…that's the truth. When I woke up I was naked in a bed alone in an unfamiliar room. I did not know where I was or how I got there. I could not call Tom, or anyone else to come get me, because I did not know where I was. I got dressed and somehow found the front lobby and walked out. Still not knowing where I was I started walking…not knowing where I was I did not worry about my safety because I did not know if it was safer to go or safer to stay. I believed I walked, probably in circles for a while until I saw a street sign. I checked my pockets I had my wallet, my house keys and my phone so I called Tom who arrived about an hour later. I thought I had a hangover... When I got home you were gone l thought maybe you were at your apartment. I called you but no answer."

…...I was still trying to figure out what happened. When I got undressed to get into the shower I saw bite marks on my upper legs and I knew something had happened, but nothing made sense. I got a text with an attachment that's when I saw the pictures. I spent the first few hours trying to recall what happened and trying to reach you."

"I called my mom and dad …we had a meeting at their house I figured that was the safest place. When I showed them the photos they went into protective mode…thinking someone was trying to blackmail the company through me. All the time my mother and I were both trying to reach you. After not being able to reach you all day …. we both figured you had seen the photos."

"I came back to the penthouse hoping you were there… nothing…. I went by your apartment…. ….no sign of you…... Andrew called to say Harrison, as a friend and a courtesy, had called him to say you had filed for a divorce…. I got the papers two days later. I never talked to you…. I never saw you except at the meetings in the attorney's office."

"My parents and corporate attorneys were concerned about blackmail against the company. I was concerned about you…. you would not take my calls…then you changed your number …. Abby refused to talk to me and Harrison kept saying he was my friend, but he was your attorney. My entire focus leading up to the final hearing was finding a way to make you talk to me…. whatever demand I threw at you never fought. I could never understand why until I saw my mother holding a baby that had her eyes."

"There was never received a demand for money from the company. My mother said something the day of the final hearing when we were having dinner …. maybe the photos were not about business maybe it was personal…maybe they were meant to drive us apart and it did. I never thought about it until she mentioned it. What she said has been on my mind for eight months. I wanted to ask questions, but I was afraid of finding out the answers."

Olivia had been listening to Fitz talk. During this time, he had moved his head to lay on her upper chest…. the way they used to lay in bed and talk…. only then his head was much lower, and it always led to something enjoyable. It was as if nothing had changed between them ….it was Fitz and Liv talking about Fitz and Liv

FITZ realized how they were lying and started to move his head…. Olivia stopped him placing her hand on him head pushing him back down.

He settled down and very soon Olivia could hear his even breathing indicating he was asleep….

Olivia laid there wide awake with a sleeping Fitz, head on her chest. It was the typical ending for a cry for help. You talk to your friend who unloads their problems on you…. that friend then goes to sleep you are left to try and figure out how to help. …..

The only sound in the room was Fitz's even breathing. From three years of marriage she knew when he hit his deep sleep phase. She looked at the clock….4:00am and decided to wait for another fifteen minutes before she slipped his head off her chest then she got up.

Going in to Jeffery's room she took a seat on the sofa…. She wanted to be somewhere that was reminder of why she was recalling such a hurting event in her past. Looking across at her son she realized finding out exactly what happened could mean the difference between this child growing up in happy home surrounded by other siblings and two parents or a broken home where dad got every other holiday. There was a lot of stake and she needed Jeffrey Thomas Pope to remind her of that.

. Olivia tried to dissect everything Fitz had said. The pain from Fitz' infidelity had been so much she had tried hard to put the events of that night out of her head. Going into her problem-solving mode she started a list. Olivia always though better when took the problem from her head and put it on paper. To her if she can see the problem she can solve the problem.

Fitz said he would be home by ten…Tom did not drive him because his niece was in an accident earlier in the day …. Fitz refused another driver saying he would be with his friends, so he would take a cab there and back…. She received a call from Mellie about ten asking for Fitz. Mellie … she said she was checking to make sure he was ok because he left the party in a cab drunk…..An hour later she heard her phone notify her she had a message and the pictures were part of an attachment…Enraged and hurt she put all the baby information in a bag and called a cab to take her to her apartment where she stayed until the next day then moved to a hotel after numerous calls from Fitz and Alma.

It was only now she thought about the call from Mellie which was unusual then and now, but Mellie was a friend, so this is what friends do…check on friends. Thinking back in three years Mellie had never called her and she called her on her cell phone. Was the call to set up the photos. She found the phone with the photos and charged it up…it as time for another look.

In the meantime, she needed to talk to someone…someone who would tell her the truth …someone who could evaluate the photos through neutral eyes…Huck…. It was nearly 5am he should be up.

Huck picked up on the first ring…."'good morning Olivia …. I am guessing you want me to check the same photos your father-in-law asked me to check? I've been waiting for your call what took you so long."

"Gerry asked you to check photos of what?"

"Of his son…. your ex-husband …naked and in bed with another woman in some very interesting positions."

"Have you checked and reported back what you found.?"

"Yes, I have checked the photos I have not reported back to Gerry."

"Huck please don't hold me in suspense what did you find?"

"Olivia do you…. did you… when the photos were taken love your husband?"

"Of course, I did …."

"If you did… why did you give up on him so easily?"

"It wasn't hard after seeing the first picture."

" That's why it was sent first…. didn't you learn anything after being my friend for over twenty years. You knew Fitz' history before you married him. You had doubts, but you married him anyway. The Olivia I have known for years never would have married him if she did not love him You married thinking a leopard does not change his stripes... Why didn't you come to me when you got the pictures?"

"Because I was embarrassed…. everyone said it would never work …even I believed it would not work and I was the bride. The only person I told was Abby."

"What have you discovered that made you call me?"

"Tonight, is the first time I have looked at them …I haven't discovered anything that's why I called you to see if you saw anything odd."

"Olivia, I taught you better…. are you alone?"

"No Fitz is sleeping in the other room."

"I haven't heard the latest update about you two… Abby told me about the baby and you were better. …I have been waiting for this call for over a month. go into the Bathroom and lock the door. …Take another look at the pictures and call me back."

The first picture was one Olivia never wanted to think about least of all see but she did as Huck told her…. bathroom locked the door and opened the link. It hurt as much now as the first, and only time she saw it. There was a pair of legs wrapped around her then husband's head. Olivia looked long at the photo and then it hit her…. when she and Fitz made love his hands were everywhere….in the photo they were laying on the bed…. she immediately called Huck.

"What did you see Olivia?"

"The position of his hands."

"I saw that when I saw the first photo …I knew the photos were staged."

"Huck why didn't you call me and say something?"

"Olivia I only saw the photos two months ago….I taught you about small details… you needed to see those small details for yourself it was up to you to believe what you were looking at was a lie….you needed to question what you saw….you did not need me or anyone telling you the photos are a lie. I am sure something else will happen in your marriage which will require you being able to tell the difference between what you see and what is the truth. It did not make any sense for me to point out what you should have easily seen for yourself.

Olivia flipped through the remaining photos…each one had its own tell.

"Whoever took the pictures did a good job of setting him up unfortunately the photos don't line up with what actually happens during sex. There was never an instance when Fitz was doing anything. The staging was good, but it was the woman who was actively doing something…posing …Fitz seems like he was unconscious, and I believe he was. They used Fitz' reputation against him."

"Unconscious in the two with his head buried between her thighs." Olivia replied her voice cracking

'Yes, but if you look at his hands and arms and her legs…. her legs hid her face on one the other she was sitting on his face…he was not doing anything his arms were at his side. That is not how the sex act happens. I think your husband was knocked out and the photos staged."

"Huck are you sure are you saying this because I am a friend and you want to help Gerry and Fitz?"

"Olivia I am telling you the truth….and I would only tell you this if it were the truth…. you are a friend Fitz and Gerry Grant are acquaintances. I also saw the reflection of a purse in two of the shots. Someone helped the woman stage the photos and took the photos. The reflection of the purse either belongs to the woman in the photos or another woman who was there. "

"Why the ones with her sitting on his face first?"

"Olivia that is an easy question to answer. You may forgive him for photos of him having sex with another woman but cunnilingus…. most women would cut the cord at that. That's why it was included it was the knockout. No photo showed Fitz' penis….it was always hidden even when the woman was performing …. fellatio.

"Did you report this to Gerry yet?"

"Nope I told him I was still working on them I was deliberating whether I should tell you. I did not want to open old wounds, but your call tells me you suspect something….am I right?"

"You are right."

"What took you guys so long to look into the photos its been nearly a year."

"We all believed Fitz was back to his playboy ways and he gave the excuse he was drunk. That night he was with friends…. friends that he had known for years. What friends would get involved in anything like this."

"What kind…easy…those who are jealous of what he had with you. Maybe some who wanted to replace him in your life "

"or someone who wanted to replace me in his." Olivia interrupted

"Now you have your thinking cap on."

"Can you hold off telling Gerry I want to be there when you tell him than we can compare notes. Huck I really appreciate this."

"For you Liv anytime…call me when you want to meet with Gerry…."

"Huck…I need payback against whoever did this."

"Who do you think was behind it?"

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. Do a background check on Millicent Mannford …. Get whatever information you can as far back as you can …. I need to start working on a payback plan."

"Call me when you have a plan…I'll start working on her background."

Olivia was both happy and mad…. happy to know her playboy ex-husband…. had not so callously betrayed his vows and mad that someone would go to these extremes to destroy her marriage. Someone was going to pay and pay dearly.

She wanted to go back in the bedroom and fuck her ex senseless…. she had not had sex since Jeff was born… she knew when she got him again he was in for a night he would never forget…and neither would she but right now she wanted more evidence so neither of them would ever have a doubt about what happened. She needed a plan….it would be nice to work with Fitz to try and find all the answers to all her questions, but she could not tell Fitz what she knew…not right now. Olivia clearly believed Mellie was involved and if she told him her child's father would be in jail for murder. Save Fitz… but destroy Mellie.

Olivia returned to the nursery and sat for a while knowing her gut was wrong, but her heart was right, sitting there until she heard sounds that let he know her son was awake. She walked over to the bed and leaned in as JayT stood up reaching for his mother to take him from the crib. She looked around Fitz was still fast asleep …what should she do…. Fitz was right he was getting heavier she could feel it as he leaned into her trying to get her to pick him up.

She heard a voice say…" you are not thinking of doing what I keep telling you not to do are you?"

She looked around and there was Fitz standing in the doorway looking half asleep.

"Who woke you up?"

"He did…. he always gets up about this time and my internal clock woke me up just in time to prevent you from taking him out of the crib."

"Fitz I wasn't going to pick him up…although I was looking for a safe way to take him out of the crib."

"Is there a difference?"

"Taking him out means I would have just picked him up…. Looking for a safe way means I was looking for a way to take him out that did not involve picking him up and dropping him."

"Olivia that answer was filled with so many obfuscations I am not sure where to start. That's the best non-answer I have ever heard, and I have heard a lot. He reached into the bed and took the baby out who then reached for his mother. Fitz pointed Olivia to a chair, she sat, and the baby was handed to her.

"Olivia lets get him a bath and dressed…I will get his bath set up…you can bathe him I will watch. Then we will get him to his high chair and fed."

Olivia agreed holding the baby while Fitz got the bath ready. After the bath the three went into the kitchen for breakfast. Olivia started coffee for Fitz and water for her tea while Fitz heated milk for breakfast cereal for JayT. He would have the cereal along with several pureed fruits and vegetables… a great combination which he seemed to enjoy never turning away from any food he was given. Fitz was expanding his palate at each meal.

Fitz looked at Olivia making his coffee…" are you taking over my job Ms. Pope?"

"Nope but I need to start helping I lose my crutch next week."

"I will be here to make breakfast…give JayT his bath, his breakfast and get him settled in his playpen. "

"How long will it be before I can resume normal mommy duties?"

"Olivia, I don't know…you are getting stronger, but he is getting bigger …. he is gaining weight every day so every step you move forward…our son is presenting a challenge to us."

Wiping the food from his son's face Fitz then gave him a kiss…." I am glad my parents and Abby left us on our own after the first snafu. …we did not have any referees, so we had to do what we could to help each other. I understood I wanted to be part of my son's life, so I had to work with you. You were afraid I was going to take him, so you knew you had to get well to prevent that. I'm glad you named my parents as his guardian…his emergency contact. They were the perfect pick. They worked out well by making us work together."

"The proclamation from Gerry Grant did not leave us much leeway…. what do you think he had in mind?"

"Not sure…. don't want to speculate. It's in the past we have enough to try and figure out in real time.

Olivia poured juice into two glasses then turned to Fitz. "Any preference for breakfast?"

"Are you making breakfast…. has you cooking improved?"

"I can operate the microwave oven and the conventional oven. Jon made some great breakfast frittatas. How about Frittatas, fruit, juice and toast…. coffee for your tea for me.

"You are really talkative this morning did something happen that you want to share with me? It's usually me forcing a conversation out of you."

"Nope I just decided anger takes so much energy I decided not to let the dark side rule my life."

"Wow…what was in that Granita except Almonds?"

'Would you let your mother know I would love to spend Thanksgiving with her and the ten other friends and family. If she plans dinner at the right time it might be during his nap. Maybe his dad will take him out for some play time to tire him out."

Fitz did not know who replaced the woman who he has been living with the past month with this woman, but he is grateful to see this person.

"Do you mind if I go out today and see Abby I need to discuss something with her."

"Of course, not why don't I take your son to visit his grandparents. Tom can drop us off take you to see Abby and wait."

"Fitz that's not necessary I can take a cab."

"nope Tom will drive us. "

Breakfast finished kitchen clean …baby in his walker.

"We had a pretty deep talk last night…I thought today you would not be speaking to me … that I would be back in your dog house."

"Back…. you never got out…but I am working on controlling my inner demons."

"That's good to hear does that mean we are making small steps?"

Olivia smiled…she wanted to say we have made a giant step and are well on our way to be a family again…. but she just smiled…. not giving any clue to what Huck had told her.

'Fitz why don't you go take a nap…. you only got a couple of hours last night."

"I know I only got a few hours, but I don't feel tired. If you don't mind I will go next door and go over some of the papers Charlotte dropped off."

"Would you please put JayT in his playpen it will give him more room. He seems to like the playpen after breakfast. That was a great idea enlarging it…now he can have all his favorite toys in one place. I'll sit for a while here with him and read."

Fitz moved the baby to the nursery, gave a kiss and was about to leave the room when he turned around and look at Olivia who had just settled in the rocker.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just wondering if you wanted a kiss also?"

Olivia wanted to scream …. _ **hell, yes kiss and everything that goes with it….**_

After not getting a reply Fitz gave her a smile then walked out of the room whistling. He received a call from Tom.

"Hi boss the item your ordered came in should I have them drop it at the house?"

Fitz thought for a moment

"That's a great idea if they can be here by 1pm."

"Not problem…that can definitely be arranged."

Fitz smiled …just in time.

Olivia and JayT spent a couple of hours in the nursery …he was content. He would go from trying to stack blocks to chewing on them. When the blocks became boring he would start to play with his toes. One side of the playpen had a mirror…. when all else no longer interested him, he would have a talk with the mirror. Olivia was amazed how he could entertain himself…. something he seemed to pick up since Fitz arrived. Before Olivia held him a lot now he was always on the move in his walker or finding something new in his playpen. Fitz made sure he changed something every day giving him new toys with new shapes and new textures. He was learning what he liked and what he did not like. Often the outside of the pen would be littered with toys he lobbed over the side. The ones that survived found themselves in his crib.

Olivia noted Fitz had been gone for some time, so she went to see what he was doing they decided they would go out after lunch so now was about the time they should be making plans to leave. Abby had an outside appointment and was not returning to the office. She and Olivia would have several hours of girl's time…. Olivia suggested a spa date so that was their plan.

Olivia quietly entered Fitz' apartment…. trying not to disturb him if he was deep in work but she needed to see if his plans for today were still on. She saw him in his recliner which he had traded in for an office chair. The footrest was up... his head leaning to the side.

Taking a throw from a nearby sofa he put it over him. As she was about to walk away she touched the top of his head then headed for the door. She hears voice as she neared the door.

"Did you come for your kiss?"

Olivia wheeled and looked at him "Nope if I wanted a kiss I would have accepted it when you offered."

"I would believe that but every time you leave my apartment you seem to be in a rush. Are you physically afraid or emotionally afraid to be in the same room as I am without our son as a cover?"

"I'm not afraid to be alone with you…. emotionally and I am not afraid to be alone with you physically. I don't have any reason to believe you would ever hurt me physically."

"I never gave you any indications that I would ever cheat on you, yet it seems I did …which I still can't believe happened…. drunk or sober. I want to let you know I am going to see what I can find out about that night. I must know what kind of man I am…. Could I do something to hurt someone I love? To destroy her love for me?"

Olivia returned to stand near Fitz…"'We talked about this last night….if you want to find out what happened I will not try to stop you"….you need to find out for your own peace of mind…. _not telling him_ _she believed the whole thing was set up by Mellie…._ She did not want to get his hopes up that they might reconcile . She also wanted their reconciliation to be something they both wanted, and they could start with a clean slate…. clean slate …that's a funny thought a clean slate with a baby nearly a year old.

"I'm going to get our clothes ready…. I'll get the clothes for the baby and pack the diaper bag. Come on over when you are finished.

She checked the baby who was still examining his new toys that his dad had added earlier. She started to get her clothes and his ready so when Fitz returned that would be done.

When Fitz came into the apartment she headed for the shower…. she had a lot of things on her mind…a lot of thinking to do. She did her best thinking when water was around her. The shower was not the pool but right now it would do.

Olivia has learned a lot thing the past year and recently …. a lot of them about herself, her ex-husband and her marriage.

She loved Fitz but never truly believed in him or them or that they would grow old together. She went into a marriage with the expectations that it would not last that a divorce was the expected outcome. She married a man she did not totally believe would uphold his marriage vows so when she saw the photos her first inclination was…. that's it, that is what I expected, I'm out of here.

Everything she has done the past year has proven that to her and Fitz that she was not all in …. now she wonders if he believes in her and will still believe when he finds out the truth. …. he still says he loves her, but will he still believe in her. Will he ever believe that she believes in him…? will he ever believe in them again.

She has told him…. her friends have told him…. his cheating was expected. Now what would she have to do to regain his love and trust to show she has the belief in him she did not possess on their wedding day. He has tried to show her he still cares, a lot…now it was on her. She would not accept any crutches if she was to win him back she was on her own…. she had to do it and make him believe everything else was just a blimp.

Over the last months living together she could not believe Fitz had been unfaithful …except for the pictures. They may be true, but she strongly suspected they were not. It wasn't a belief based on hope it was a belief based on her gut and her heart. This time they were saying the same thing …. now she could trust, without questioning her feelings.

. She wondered if Fitz picked up on her feelings that he would cheat. If he did cheat was he doing something he felt she expected him to do. She told Fitz a marriage is made or lost by two people …she believed she played her part in making it not work...

Victims always internally believe they were partially at fault…she was not the victim but maybe she was partially at fault. She should have told Fitz how she felt. Maybe they would not have gotten married but then both she and Fitz would have married someone without that wedge of mistrust between them. If they were going to survive they had to have "the talk" and the talk would be about her not about him.

Olivia got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror …. her hair had escaped the water, so she would tie it back in a messy bun and put on a hat. Right now, was the first moment of the rest of her life not time to worry about messy hair she had more important questions that demanded answers...

She strongly believed that Mellie was involved…. any woman would not need proof after seeing those pictures… she was not a fool but everything about Fitz before that night and everything that has happened the past month tells her the pictures are a lie.

"Do you need to blow dry your hair?". Fitz asked

"Nope I was able to keep it dry…..is JayT ready?"

"He's ready for the second time . I changed him when it seemed he did not like his outfit."

"Fitz babies don't see colors like adults do…..he doesn't have an opinion on his clothing."

" You don't think babies see colors?" "No I don't….if you give him the choice between a red or green shirt I am sure he does not know the red one goes better with the white onesie….the green better with the one with green and black stars." "Ok…. I did not like his outfit…it looks like a picture in the scrapbook of me dressed in a similar outfit …. I hate that photo."

"The outfit is from your dad…I think at some time in the future he should wear it and you should take a picture of him wearing it and send it your dad."

Fitz looked at her shaking his head…" you sure know how to butter up to your in-laws."

"They aren't my in-laws…. they are my child's grandparents."

"Semantics… Ms. Pope"

Olivia finished dressing just as Tom called to tell them he was in the garage. He would drop the guys off at his parents' house then pick up Abby and drop the ladies off at the Spa giving them the entire afternoon. He would pick them up take Abby home and bring Olivia to the Grant house for dinner. This would give mom a day out and JayT time with his grandparents...

Jeffrey had few dislikes, but his most disliked thing was the car seat. He was a free spirit …he loved to stay on the move…the car seat carrier would not allow that…his parents discovered that the prior day and his trips to the doctor. He was ok at first, but it seemed someone flipped a switch… Olivia wasn't sure what today would bring but stopped when Fitz started to walk towards the elevator leaving the car seat at the door.

"Fitz…. you are forgetting the car seat. "Olivia reminded him as he walked down the hall.

"Nope I have one in the car."

"One baby…one car…. two car seats…ok."

When they arrived at the basement garage Olivia headed for the company's Lincoln Town Car…. Fitz, with the baby, headed over to Tom who was standing next to a car parked in the other spot assigned to their apartment. Olivia stopped short when she saw the two men open the car door to look inside as Fitz tried to put him in the car seat …. something he was not having. He began to scream as loud as it seemed possible…. as Fitz tried to sit him down…his entire body stiffened.

Olivia walked over to the three…..Tom just looking at JayT…..Fitz looking completely frazzled and JayT completely in charge with an extreme pout on his face. Olivia only had a moment to admire the sleek grey Volvo wagon with its two rows of captain seats.

"Fitz …let me get in I will hold him."

Once Fitz handed him to his mother … he immediately stopped crying

"Why does he hate the car seat?"

"I don't know…. that just started …. but unless we solve it we will be walking everywhere until he turns ten. When did you get this Fitz?"

"its yours Olivia it was supposed to be a surprise I ordered it soon after you came home. I ordered it with its own matching car seat and stroller. The stroller has its own storage area and it locks down so it wont shift and it's easy to get in and out. If Tom drives, you he will use this car. He has a key, you have one and there is one for the house. Your son spoiled the surprise."

"Olivia, we have a new car but a baby who will not let us use the car seat…. any suggestions?"

"Same as yesterday I will hold him …buckle him in with me."

"That's against every rule governing children's seats in cars."

"This is an emergency we need to find a comfort level for him and the seat….I'll see if my parents have a suggestion."

With Tom driving and Fitz in front with him Olivia held JayT in her lap during the drive to the Grants. When Alma came to the car she looked questioning at the two parents …. a special look at Olivia who was holding the baby.

"Who is going to explain this." she asked looking at the two parents

"he would not sit in the seat…it was either this way or cancel the visit..." Fitz said as they walked into the house…Alma now carrying JayT who was still fretting…. seemingly telling his grandmother his parents had mistreated him.

"Get the seat…. bring it in I will see if I can help. "

Fitz unbuckled the seat and brought it in…Alma suggested he sit in on the floor near some of his baby stuff which covered the floor in the study. Sit it near his play pen…. Olivia you go ahead Fitz and I will handle it. Please ask Abby and Stephen to join us for dinner. We will expect you back about 5:30."

Olivia walked over and gave her son a kiss…when she left Alma looked at her son…." were you expecting one also?"

"Nope but things are getting better …. she has been in a good mood today after we talked last night. Something is going on with her and it's leaning in the right direction towards us.".

Fitz stood in the door as Tom and Olivia drove away

"Tom when did all this happen Olivia said looking around the car?"

"Mr. Grant ordered it the week after you came home. It's yours and a car meant to transport children. He ordered it with every bell and whistle one could ask for. You can drive it if you wish but I am on call to drive you, and the baby. Until we solve his dislike for the car seat it looks like I will be on call for you.".

Olivia continued to look around the car…. I love it."

"He enjoyed doing it for you. He wants to make you happy and make sure you have a car that protects you and the Baby."

The day was working out as planned …. Olivia informed Abby at the spa she and Stephen were invited to dinner. "Abby this is unexpected I'm so sorry it's such short notice …the dress is casual, so we can go right from the spa.

The Pedi…and manicure with a whole-body massage was just what both ladies needed. While they were waiting for Tom to pick them up Abby noticed that Olivia was quieter than usual…. not the angry quiet calm…. a calm peaceful quiet. The old Liv would have had a scowl on her face this Olivia had a serene almost angelic smile.

"Olivia you want to tell me what is going on…. you look like the cat that knows where the canaries sunbathe."

"Canaries sunbathe…. that's a new one Abby."

"New or old…. tell me what is going on…you did not kill Fitz, chop him up and put him in the freezer did you?"

"Nope …remember we are having dinner with him…. he's still alive."

"Alive or barely alive?"

"We are coexisting great as two parents…one who hates the other and they happen to live in the same house."

"Sounds like 90% of American marriages. What's going on?"

"I've got a lot of thoughts running through my mind right now …I know Fitz could have cheated but I am not without fault."

"What do you mean could have and how could it be your fault… you were home in your bed while he was in a hotel in another woman's bed."

"It's that simple yet not that simple."

"Explain"

"We were talking, and Fitz told me something Timothy said."

"Timothy…. like Dr. Timothy Ware your doctor."

"yes, Tim told him I had doubts about him and all my friends had doubts. I think that threw him."

"Why should it?"

"You hear from a person you don't remember meeting that all of the friends of the woman you married told her not to and she was not convinced she should."

"The way it played out we were right, and you were right."

"Abby you are correct, but I went in expecting what happened to happen…. why would I do that. I am a sane reasonable smart woman."

"Because you let your heart make the decision."

"Isn't that what is supposed to happen…. but still I did not go all in."

About then they were notified that Tom had arrived to pick them up.

When Tom pulled up Abby took one look at the new Volvo wagon and whistled…."what happened to the Town Car?"

"Its still around …this is a gift for nanny Pope so she can drive baby Pope in safety and comfort … forgiveness does not come cheap ." Both ladies laughed.

"Abby it will take more than a 100k+ car to make me forgive Fitz if he is guilty."

"if Olivia….one photograph is worth a thousand words.""

"is the true or was it photo shopped or altered?"

Tom walked around to open their door just as Abby gave Olivia a questioning look…..." we will talk about this at another time Abs" Olivia said as she stepped into the auto

They picked Stephen up and headed for the Grants…..." Tom did you get the flowers for the table?"

"of course, and I picked up some of Mrs. Grants favorite pastries for breakfast.

Alma ushered them all in letting Mildred know they would be ready in 15 minutes, so she could notify the cook. Alma stopped to leave Stephen with her husband and son and asked Olivia and Abby to follow her to a room just off the study where the men were enjoying a before dinner glass of wine and Jeffery was asleep in what looked to Olivia to be a vintage crib. Seeing Olivia …. Alma said "it was Fitz' it was time to get some use out of it. Come on this way."

Abby and Olivia walked into a room that looked like it was a new amusement attraction or Disneyworld.

"Alma what us this?"

"it's Jeffery`s play area. Now that you are no longer hiding him from Fitz he needs a play area here."

Olivia and Abby both said at once…." this is not a play area this is a scaled down Disneyworld."

"He needs something here that's his …this is his downstairs play area would you like to see what I have upstairs?"

"do we have time?"

"of course, follow me.

The three women made a right at the head of the stairs…. the wing where Alma and Gerry slept.

An ensuite bedroom and the one next door had been turned into a nursery…. with the same furniture in the nursery at the apartment.

"Alma…too much….much too much, Olivia said"

"it's for my grandson nothing is too much, and I want to try let his mother, ….and bribe her if necessary, not to go away no matter what my son has done…."

"Alma no need to do this to "

"Yes, there is."

"Has Fitz seen it?"

"Of course, not I'm trying to make an impression on Olivia Pope not Fitzgerald Grant…shall we have dinner."

By the time the ladies stopped to wash their hands and take their seats the first course was being served….

The group enjoyed a great running conversation everyone looking over to see if JT would make his grand entrance…. nope he stayed asleep

"what did you guys do to JT to make him sleep….?"

"his grandfather chased him around the room on his knees for an hour. I was concerned if Gerry would make dinner."

"I nearly didn't." Gerry quipped.

Dinner ended along with Jeffery nap so it all worked well.

As they were leaving Stephen stopped Fitz to talk. "sorry about all the drama I was caught between you and Abby and Abby won. She never told me why you guys divorced…. Olivia was seven months pregnant when I found out…I keep remembering how happy you guys were. I tried to talk to Abby, but she kept shutting me down saying "if you only knew "but she never elaborated. Then when you took everything from Olivia I just decided to keep my mouth shut and assumed Olivia divorcing you was the right thing to do."

"as much as it hurt to have Olivia and Abby hate me I am glad she has friends like you guys. She never could have made it alone…. thanks for filling in for me,"

"are you guys mending the fence for the three of you or just for Jeffery`"

"Stephen I really don't know…. I am walking a tightrope right now."

"I'm not asking what broke your marriage up but if you have any option hold on to her…Olivia is a keeper. I can't be on your side, but I can be a shoulder, I can listen, when the Olivia I saw at the final hearing reappears."

"thanks Stephen "

"don't repeat this but Abby seems to have dropped some of her dislike for you…it's a start"

Abby and Olivia came to the door wheeling Jeff in his stroller …. his grandparents were both trying to get the last kiss. Olivia slipped a note in Gerry hand as they said their final goodnight. It said "we need to talk…ill text you"

Gerry nodded to say ok.

Gerry wanted to tell Alma about the note they did not have any secrets, but he needed to find out what they needed to talk about.

He went to his office knowing Fitz would read Jeff a story, so they had about 30 minutes. Thirty minutes after they left his text message chimed…it said call me.

Gerry called Olivia wanting to talk but not wanting to do anything behind his wife`s back. She picked up on the first ring.

"Olivia what is it?"

"I think we have a mutual friend ."

"And that is?"

"Hector Munoz"

"Sorry Olivia I don't know a Hector Munoz."

"Hector Munoz…. you know him as Huck. You asked him for some information I believe he found it."

Holding his breath hoping for some good news he asked, "what did he find?"

"He strongly believes the photos were staged. He believes somehow someone may have given Fitz a date rape drug."

"Is this true or is it something he is saying to help Fitz?"

"Huck is my friend Gerry….He would not lie to me…".

"Does Fitz know?"

"Nope I want to be sure before I tell him."

"I want to tell alma…..this isn't something I can keep from her we have shared the good and bad news the past 34 years."

"You can tell her…..can we meet and talk then we can talk to Huck….maybe after thanksgiving."

"Nope too long….I want to know how. My son was accused of breaking his marriage vows in the most awful manner I need the answers now."

"Ok tomorrow…..I'll tell Huck we can meet at your house at 11 tomorrow. You need to give me a reason to leave Fitz at home…can you come up with something?".

"I think the room your mother is creating will give us a lot of cover."

"Ok until then."

Olivia heard a knock…on her closed bedroom door

"A mystery here…a closed door and you whispering on the phone…..should I be suspicious of something or someone."

"I was talking to Abby ….".

"What about was it on the note you slipped my father?"

"I want to discuss writing a new book and I will need a publisher."

"You were married to a publisher why didn't you ask me?"

"I just need some names…is it ok if I try to do something on my own without having you prop me up."

"What kind of book?"

"An unauthorized biography."

"Who is the target?"

"You"

"Me"

"Yes you….now you can see why I did not want you to refer me to a publisher when I was writing a story about you."

"Maybe I can convince you to stick to children's books…..my son loves them."

"Nope"

"Whatever is offered I will top it."

"Nope, nope , nope. I'll let Gerry know you know about the book… Night Fitz."

FITZ made a mad dash to his apartment and called his father

"Olivia told me about the book and that she asked you to help find a publisher."

Gerry remained silent letting Fitz believe what he wanted to

"Why can't I help her?"

"Do you know what the book is about…?"…..not knowing Gerry deflected

"Does it matter?"

"It's an unauthorized biography of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll."

"So what is the problem…..."

"Would you feel the same if she wrote yours?"

"She wouldn't "

"Why not Dad?"

"She would never find a publisher."

"So you would block it"

"No…..it would be a waste of paper. I did not have as interesting a life as you have had…the only copy they would sell would be the one I bought."

"Dad I'm serious….."

FITZ don't worry nothing will happen before the end of the year. Maybe you will be able to convince her to drop it.

"Dad"

"Fitz we have had a great day. You and Olivia are getting along well…..don't invite more negative karma into your house…you have enough negative karma already."

The next day at 11 Alma, Gerry, Olivia and Huck were all sitting around Gerry desk with a stack of photos in front of each one. Huck picked up each photo and started to explain each one.

"Mrs. Grant, Mr. Grant , Olivia the photos were staged I knew that when I saw the first one. A man having sex participates Fitz is not participating his arms are at his side….a few extras were added….the box of condoms on the table …..Fitz wearing underwear on his head."

"I asked myself why would Fitz allow himself to be photographed…..a man in his position. I checked the condoms…Olivia this is a personal question …did you and Fitz ever use condoms if so what size?"

Olivia bit her lips at having to answer such a personal question and began to stutter.

Alma Grant spoke up….".I'll answer since I'm married to his dad. If he is anything like his dad he would use a magnum. "

"Olivia I changed Fitz nappies and I walked in on him several times coming out of the bathroom… the imprint on his speedos leave an imprint….definitely a magnum."

"The size in the photograph is medium….it was a great stage prop but it was overkill and unnecessary. If they are engaged in GH /GH why worry about condoms…. They made me look closer….same with the underwear on his head…..now we need to find the owner of the purse . I have a couple of friends who will help"

Alma whispered to Olivia?..."what's GH/GH?".

Olivia whispered back what Huck meant…telling Alma .He was trying to remain respectful.

"Olivia after looking at these photos in mixed company I am sure no words will offend me."

As they talked the office phone rang…Gerry yelled into the mouthpiece…."Mildred I said were not to be disturbed." ...then there was a knock on the office door.

Gerry answered….".Mildred I said we were not to be disturbed…"…..there was another knock and an attempt to enter the locked door. They all heard a voice they recognized….it was Fitz.

" Mom …dad may I come in?"

The four looked at each other …."why not we have kept enough from him let's get it all out." Gerry said with a note of resignation I his voice

Alma got up and opened the door to a Fitz carrying Jeff on his shoulder

Alma called Mildred…the two left to get the baby settled in his new playroom…then Alma would return to the group after asking Mildred to please watch him.

Fitz walked in the room and saw the 8x10 photos that had caused him so much trouble covering the table and desk..

"I thought you were meeting to discuss a book about me do you intend to include these photos." Fitz said with a note of displeasure in his voice.

Gerry started talk " Fitz sit down and shut up….we don't need a three year old temper tantrum from you. We discovered some evidence that will change things."

"If that's true…why wasn't I told about this meeting. ?"

"Because we were not certain until now we did not want to get your hopes up."

Fitz pickup up the photos looking at them one at a time then looking from Olivia to his dad to Huck.

"Is this true or is it what you want me to believe. Is this just another version of how to put one over on Fitz.?" Olivia was this your intent…..get well then work with my parents to take my son. By now you probably believe they are so involved with their grandchild they would do anything to remain a part of his life….does that include throwing their son under the bus."

FITZ threw the photos on the desk.

" Is that the reason you brought in your deep throat black ops….to help?"…Olivia saw Huck's legs begin to shake ….she reached over and laid her hand on his.….seeing this Fitz continued.…

"I see you are concerned about what I am saying about your pal….too bad you did not have the same concern about your husband. "

Fitz turned to look at his dad…."guess what family…..the joke is on you. I am going to get Andrew to draw up papers demanding 100% custody of my son…..no visitation at all from grandparents and limited supervised visits by his mother. It should not take much effort to convince a judge that I am a better parent. That you used tricks to keep me from knowing he existed." Fitz continued to walk and rant throwing out one outlandish threat and comment after another.

" I took a leave from my job to take care of him and his mother who was so negligent she was unable to take care of him or herself….How I put my life on hold to look out for both . His mother is living in an apartment provided by my parents who helped with this deception. Ms. Pope does not have any income , no employment and would be homeless with a baby . If she is the kind of mother she would have the world believe….why would she endanger the life of her child in such a way…. the only thing standing between her and homelessness are handout from his grandparents ….if she planned so poorly during the early months how could she be expected to make sound decisions for the child in the future."

" Her plan… to milk the Grant money train as long as she can."

Fitz walked around picking up the various photos then stopping in front of Olivia…"What were you going to do …use these to get full custody now that I know. And you dad were you going to help so you can keep your grandfather privileges. " AS he turned back to Olivia she put her hand on Huck's arm again asking him to be patient." Don't worry Olivia I am not a violent man." Fitz calmly stated. His calmness was eerie.

"this time things will be different….I'm tired of the three people who should be my main support…. are sticking it to me again. I'm filing for full custody….with limited visitation by Ms. Pope…." Fitz spat the name out like it was venom . "It should not be hard to convince a judge that I am the most responsible parent. A businessman who was willing to take time off to take care of his son and his mother. His mother who nearly died when she refused to take care of herself…refused to eat. How can she take care of a child when she can't take care of herself. When I leave today I am taking my son. Fitz turned to his father " And you dear old dad were you doing all you could do to hold on to your Grant heir….don't worry I plan on producing a lot more but none with Ms. Pope and none that will ever be a part of your life."

In the middle of his second rant Alma Grant walked in and had heard all that she would tolerate. She understood how it looked to Fitz but this was her house and her son was completely out of order She walked up to Fitz …stretched her 5'5 frame to its ultimate height and poked a finger into the center of her son's chest. " Sit down Fitzgerald…do you know where you are …this is my house and I don't like the tone in your voice or the words coming out of your mouth. Sit down…"

"… Do you have any idea what we have been doing for the past two hours…..we have been trying to salvage …your life your child's life." From her tone no-one knew where Alma was going but it would not be in a good direction for Fitz "Do you have any understanding what we have been doing?"

"You three are working together to take my son."

Alma turned to look at Gerry …"these are definitely your genes." Alma turned back to Fitz…. " You don't deserve what we have done here today under great distress to all of us…I chose not to share what we have learned you don't deserve the effort we have made or what we have achieved."

"Fitzgerald this is how this will end here and now for you…you have disrespected me, your father and guest in our home. Your biggest error …..You have threatened and tried to intimidate mother of my grandson." She turned to Olivia…." Olivia I need the keys to the penthouse ….Fitz give me the key to the apartment. Olivia will not be visiting your home, using your pool... and you will not be visiting her home. The apartment where she is living , ...with her child...and where you are squatting as a guest...the entire building belongs to her. . As for your threats of taking custody I will personally give the court these photos and explain why Olivia was ill. A mother concerned for her child did not want the man in these photos around him.

" Your time here is over…I will take you to the new playroom so you can spend some time saying goodbye to your son. You are never to set foot in my home again. If I am at the office and in a room the same time as you… you will excuse yourself as soon as possible. To accuse Gerry and I like you have is beneath a comment. The _**I will make a lot more Grant grandchildren**_ comment and accusing Olivia of profiting from Jeff's birth makes me seethe. Now lets say goodbye to your son. Gerry do you wish to add something. Gerry was like WTF…..Olivia was unable to get a thought together….Huck just smiled …the words from Alma Grant gave him more satisfaction than giving Fitz a broken leg would have…almost.

Fitz followed his mother to what was study. Fitz saw Jeffrey crawling through a snake like structure that ran around the wall. The room was filled with enough to keep him interested for days. He went to the end of the clear tube to wait for Jeff but Jeff just turned around when he saw his dad and headed in the opposite direction. After several times Fitz just decided to wait at one end.

Just like his father figured he soon decided he needed a break so he crawled to the end and right onto his father's chest and fell asleep.

Gerry, Alma, Huck and Olivia felt good about what they had accomplished but not about the unintended fallout. They all decided they had done all they could until Huck was able to fit in some missing pieces. Olivia asked Huck to drive her home so she left to collect Jeff. When she got to the playroom she saw father and son asleep on the floor. Calling Alma she told her…"I can't take this away from him. "

"you mean Fitz from Jeff …..the idiot who bragged he would make more babies?"

"no Alma Jeff from Fitz…I can be his mother and give him everything and all the love I can…..but I can never be his father …give him his keys back I'll have Huck drop me off."

Alma hugged Olivia…."you don't have to do this Olivia "

… "yes I do Alma….I keep saying how I want him to have a home and a family. I have to find a way to coexist with Fitz and his future expanding family. I have to find a way to give Jeff some memories of his father before someone replaces him."

Fitz woke up to a fretting baby trying to get off his chest. He did not know how long they had been on the floor but both were soon up…. He soon had Jeff changed and he was sitting in the kitchen with Mildred with no intention of trading her treats to go with him. Fitz asked Mildred if it was ok to leave Jeff with her. "Of course I think your mom wants to talk to you."

He found his mother in his fathers study. He knocked on the door and asked to come in…

"mom please update me."

Alma gave him the Cliff Notes version.

"I guess I did it again."

"Yes you did."

"Is Olivia mad….or I should ask how mad is she?"

"She is so happy that her instincts about her husband were spot on I don't think she has had time to get mad at you."

" And dad?"

" He is happy to find out you are the son he raised"….

.Fitz interrupted "the son you both raised." "What did you find out….what do you know.?"

"You were given a date rape drug…taken to an apartment and the photos staged. Huck in going to check the cell information in that area."

"Mom that was a year ago."

"And Rome wasn't built in a day….the fortunate thing the people working on this are patient and professionals .. Your phone was there…..the luck is if they can place another phone there…a phone we know who the owner is."

"You are not sure how mad Olivia is …..what about my parents…am I welcome back into their home?"

"You are on probation….."

"And dad?"

'Fitz ...I on't know that's something that will take time."

"Thanks for not letting Olivia let Huck break my legs…."

"That Fitz …..was a difficult decision."

"What now?"

"You my son will have to handle that on your own."

"How can I handle it if you have thrown me out of my apartment, sorry Olivia's apartment ." Alma threw her head back in dismay…."did I drop you on your head?. Your son is here do you think Olivia would throw her son out on the street even if his next stop is a penthouse?"

"Fitz I don't know why Olivia loves you…..but she does. Here are the key to the apartment Tom is waiting to take you and your son home. Mess this up and you are no longer or probation you are permanently barred. Flowers ….maybe check to see if she wants you to bring dinner….that is a good start."

Fitz decided to put off seeing his father. Making right with his mother and Olivia….even Mildred….was hard ….he was not ready to face his father. He found Mildred and JayT in his playroom. It looked like the whole scale of so much to do overwhelmed his so he was just sitting on the floor taking everything in. Saying goodbye to his mother and thinking Mildred he headed home…or what he hoped was still his home.

Even JayT was cooperating not a sound as Fitz put him in his seat. Then called Olivia to ask what she wanted for dinner

"Fitz I'm fine …I popped in one of Jon's casseroles and made a salad. There is enough for both of us but if you want something different for yourself it's ok."

Fitz felt a slight feeling of joy with her answer…..at least he wasn't getting the expected, and deserved, silent treatment. Olivia seemed as though she was trying to work through a very bad day.

The newly walking JayT was determined to walk so it took a while to get to the elevator from the car then to the apartment from the elevator.. That gave Fitz some needed time to think of what he needed to say. He had to find the right words to say exactly what he was feeling …..if only Olivia was willing to listen .

Olivia stopped when the two entered the kitchen. "What happened ….what took you so long ?"

By now Fitz was carrying JayT who had discovered walking is not all he thought it was. It was interesting but nor as interesting as he thought it would be.

"your son decided he wanted to test his new legs and walk"

Olivia turned to look at the two…."my son?"

"yes, your son…I blame you for his adventuresome side."

"and the Grant genes…. what can we blame them for?"

"we will see."

Dinner was strained between the two unfortunately they were almost back to the time he first moved in …... both were trying to not show externally what they were feeling internally which meant any conversation for the night was limited. They ended up discussing the car with its array of safety features. By the time dinner was over both felt like they had just endured a night of "meeting the relatives"

Olivia did the job of cleaning up after their evening meal while Fitz and JayT enjoyed their usual evening father /son evening ritual of bath and story. He did not seem to mind that everything was all off schedule the bath was much longer, and he got two stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's a long hard road to recovery

Fitz sat holding his son after reading him one of his favorite stories…. waiting for him to go to sleep before he put him in his own bed. Finally satisfied that he was asleep he laid him down and made sure all covers, and toys were out of the way. After putting him down he started through Olivia's room to his apartment, he paused as he saw Olivia turn in the bed…. stopping he pulled a chair near the bed and sat down.

Today had been an unusual one. Many of the questions about the night that had made such an impact on his life had been answered. Now they had to find out who was behind it. Even with the relief he felt he had found a way to spoil things…Without waiting for an explanation he had lashed out at the only people who truly believed in him. Now things were worse than before….the truth was known but at what price .All he had to do was wait to find out what was happening…..but he just started drawing conclusions before he go the facts…..

He began to talk to himself as much as to the form in the bed.

"Olivia, we just can't seem to get it right ….. I was thinking back to when we first met …..we have had a lot of stops and starts …..it took us a while before we found ourselves on the same continent and in the same city long enough to get to know each other. It seems just when we are about to find our stride something came up…. maybe that's just life but for some reason it keeps happening to us. "

Fitz shifted in his chair still looking a the still form in the bed.

"' _Do you remember how we met and the day after? Then how it took three months before I was able to track you down and another three months to convince you to have dinner with me… to give me one date. We had one date then you decided you needed to get away and edit your first book….It was a surprise when you discovered I was living in the adjacent cabin….. You had no choice but to talk to me. We did not see each other for another two months. Even when you published you would not see me or agree to another date until we ended up at Ben's again one cold night in February. Maybe that was enough to make you consider giving me a chance in your life. Getting together and being together has never been an easy path for us."_

Olivia remained still

" _That first night we met …Tom and I stopped at that great This is NOT a hole in the wall chili joint, Ben's.…. the best eyeopener ever…...after a night of drinking._

" _I had just left friends after our weekly night out at a new bar where a group was having some type of celebration. Two of the ladies in that group…. a long-legged redhead with hair that reached her waist and her friend slightly shorter who had on the shortest skirt with the highest heels I have ever seen with a vest type top that screamed hot. I stood there looking at her wondering how she stayed upright in those shoes and I was even more amazed that she could dance and dance and dance in them …..the two took over the dance floor for over an hour. I finally decided to ask her for a dance but before I could make my way over to her she had disappeared... My night ended at Ben's and who was there …four of the group from the club including the two ladies. "_

" _I was going to get the chili to go but seeing her there told me we were destined to meet. I went back to the car and convinced Tom he should join me…... The place was basically empty since it was nearing closing time, so I decided to go for broke and go over to their table. As I was about to introduce myself the redhead held up her hand…."no real names tonight…. give us your best fake name."_

" _Why a fake name?"_

" _Its our habit before a night of club crawling and tonight especially because of the girl who is the reason for tonight's celebration. She has not only passed the bar she recently got her journalism degree…This night of celebration is about her. It has given her one night to throw off her prim demeanor before she starts looking for a new job.."_

" _And the fake name will mask her prim demeanor how?" l asked_

" _She is looking for a job …for some reason being an attorney is not enough she also wants to be an author…an author with a successful published book….touring the country meeting her fans ….which isn't all bad I want to own my own five star restaurant. In case she happens to meet you while she is job hunting not knowing her given name is an asset for her ."_

" _I remember answering …. I'll remember her no matter the name."_

" _Nope because she will not be dressed this way but if you heard someone call her name you might recall where you saw her."_

" _Fake names….Is this a usual thing for this group?" l asked the redhead_

 _"Usually at the start of the night but now it's at the end of our night. ….so…. what is your best fake name?"_

" _Let's try Thomas."_

" _And your silent friend?"_

" _His name is Tom."_

" _Thomas and Tom…. you catch on quickly I like you ….…sit."_

' _I'll introduce everyone…. I'm Babs…the guy next to me is Henry…. the guy next to you is CharlieC and the lady who this celebration is all about her name is ….…let's see Thomas you give her a name."_

" _She reminds me of my favorite summer drink…. I'll call her Mint."_

" _Mint it is."_

" _Mint, Henry , CharlieC meet Tom and Thomas."_

 _We joined them and after the first bowl of Chili we all were_ a lot more alert and talkative as though were old friends.

 _About that time the lights in the area went out…. we were faced with …. stay in the dark of go out into the dark…. we all decided to stay. Ben locked the doors and put candles on the tables. The next three hours we sat there by candlelight talking…everyone talking about what interested them but nothing really personal. It was refreshing talking in such a free way…. When Tom and l first sat own we were stranger to the group but by the time the lights came back on I felt like they were old friends getting together for our favorite late night food after a night on the town. I believe even Tom enjoyed that night._

 _When the lights came back on we all went our separate ways. Saying goodbye, we still used the same alias we had been using all night. I tried to get Mint to exchange numbers she refused but she did agree to have lunch with me in Central Park the next day at 1pm._

" _That decision has always confused me…even now when I recount that first meeting… she refused to exchange numbers, but she agreed to meet me for lunch…why do you think that Olivia?"_

 _Olivia remained silent but had turned to look at Fitz ….at least she was paying attention to what he was saying._

" _No comment…may I continue?"_

 _The next day shortly before one I saw this vision in white walking towards me. The only thing that was the same as when I saw her at Ben's was her rings of curls. The curls which filled her head and fell around her face when we first met had been pulled into a messy topknot. We walked and talked for a couple of hours in generalities before the rain came and cut our time short. After refusing a ride home or to exchange numbers we shook hands and went our separate ways._

 _During our two hours together, she told me she was trying to start her career. Law may pay the bills but her dream was writing….. she did not wish to become involved with anything that could distract her._

 _When I said we could be friends… she said he had all the friends she needed. We parted on good terms, but I was determined to find out who she was. The next week I was scheduled to take a tour of Grant holdings on the west coast … this was extended when l filled in for my at a meeting in Europe. That was extended when I penciled in some vacation time. My first order of business when I returned was to find the elusive_ _ **Mint.**_

'" _To my surprise who did I see at the first meeting with my father …a woman that looked very familiar was introduced to me as Olivia Pope.…My father was meeting with her to convince her to sign with Grant Publishing. The person my dad introduced as Olivia Pope looked familiar but noting about the name that rang a bell…Abby was right without a name it took a while to realize this was the same woman from the bar , the one I broke bread with and the person in the park. Everything was different about her ._

 _The hair was now bone straight and fell below her shoulders. The mini skirt had been replaced by a well tailored professional power suit with the require top that screamed CEO …..the shoes were scaled back….. just a bit. What convinced me Olivia Pope was the same person I had met months ago were those eyes that seemed to look through me when we were talking.…..as though she was trying to read my soul. They had haunted me for the past three months…. I would have been racking my brain trying to place where I had seen her if not for those eyes._

" _Son this is Olivia Pope…Ms. Pope this is my son Fitzgerald who prefers to be called Fitz. If she joins us she will write using the name Mint_

"' _Ms. Pope how did you arrive at the name_ _ **Mint**_ _?" I asked_

" _During a night several months ago the lights went out in a restaurant where I was dining. One of the other patrons in the dark candlelit restaurant named me for his favorite cool drink…so I decided to stick with it …..to write using the name Mint_

" _Mint…. just Mint?"_

" _No-one questioned Cher, Prince, Sting…. why can't an author have just one name…? I like Mint….it has character and every time I see the name I remember the person who gave it to me."_

"Do you remember any of this Olivia…?"

Olivia turned her back to Fitz and pulled the covers over her head. He was making her remember the times when knowing him was fun…. he made her smile…. he gave her the signature name that now dons the covers of her mystery books.

Fitz got up to leave….as he got to the door he heard Olivia's voice.

" I remember it all. I remember that first night…l remember the next day in the park . I will tell you why I agreed to meet you in the park ….why I did not want to become friends or exchange numbers. Fitz I had just graduated with a degree in journalism …every journalism student worth his ,or her salt , could identify Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll….using Thomas as you alias was the verification …if I needed it. I knew who you were and I did not need Google. Using Thomas as an alias let me know…without doubt you were the head of Grant Publishing….. l reminded myself that I had an interview the following week with Fitzgerald Grant but Fitzgerald Grant ll the head of Grant Industries who for some reason was interviewing me instead of his son who headed the publishing division. I think it had something to do with a couple of books I wrote when I was in law school .One was a very funny book on **isms** the other a real mystery book where the villain was not introduced until the last sentence of the last paragraph. It developed it's own following around campus and on the college circuit . I think your father saw the book as a possible series of books or stories which followed the same format. I would like to think he liked my range as a writer."

" Sitting there in the restaurant l thought it would be interesting to talk to you not as a prospective employee but just as another person who happened to appear in you space. I knew your reputation as a playboy…..I wanted to get to know the man behind the headlines….maybe there was a book to be written about the man not the playboy.. You were funny and not condescending to anyone at the table. "

Fitz sat down on the bed to listen to Olivia…..these things he had never known…. he never considered Olivia knew who he was from the moment he walked up to the table . She knew yet never indicated his position made a difference that night or the next day. At no time the first night or the following day did she take advantage of this information.

"You were casing me for a possible book about me?" Fitz Smiled

"nope I was trying to get to know the man behind the headlines and I did not have a lot of time … The man not covered in the gossip column. The man I spent three hours with in a dark restaurant eating chili and who so easily blended with the "common folks"…even his chauffeur…..was someone I would one day like to write about . I knew if we exchanged numbers ….got to know each other the person I met over chili would disappear and the playboy would reappear.

"Did he?"

"Fitz you can answer that better than I can….I can answer it from the view of a writer or from my view as your wife."

"I'll take both."

"it's the same view…..the person I read about in the newspapers was not the person who was relentless until I agreed to have dinner with him .You are not he playboy you show the world….there is a considerate , kind, caring person that you never let anyone see, or maybe let few see,…that's the person I fell in love with… the person who I knew wanted a life so different from the one he shows the public. Those first days we spent together you let your guard down or maybe the tabloid Fitz is the fake Fitz."

Fitz glared at Olivia….raising his voice as he spoke….the silky baritone voice was gone….."Then why didn't you fight for that Fitz. Olivia I waited over twenty years to find you….and when I stumbled you just let me fall."

"Fitz"

"No Olivia….you don't get off that easily…..I am the son of a billionaire…..someday I will head his mix of holdings. Any woman I meet will first look at my bank account and my social standing as a criteria for marriage …then look at me the man. The few hours we spent together you looked at me , the man. I am mad that I found the woman of my dreams…..the woman with all the boxes checked…..the big one checked **I like her** and **I could see she likes me** …..then I fell in love with her without ever even taking her on a date. I thought she loved me …..she may have but not enough to fight for us."

"Olivia you talked about not wanting your children to grow up in a broken home….neither do I. The house…..the parents….. consistency in childhood…,.,,,I had all that and I want it for my children….. I want it for me.

"I am sure my parents have had their bad times but they had the kind of marriage and relationship I want…you were it."

"I love you unconditionally and I believe you love me otherwise you would not have fought so hard to prove the photos are a fake. My question why didn't you fight as hard when you first saw them. You are working with my mom and dad….you contacted one of your tech friends…..why didn't you do that first instead of divorcing me?"

"Fitz I don't know…I was hurt…..Lets flip this…..what if you had received the same photos with me in them what would you have thought."

Fitz smiled…..which turned into a smirk… the callousness in his voice left….the silky baritone voice returned….her Fitz returned….." I would have know they were fake because there is no need for you to go outside of our marriage for sex, or anything else...….. no other man can compare to me in bed and no woman can compare to you. I'm good because I love pleasing you and I love being pleased by you. Don't you know what you do to me…..our sex has gotten better over time . Somehow we both seem to raise the bar. Often It's mid-afternoon and I can still feel you pulsating around me. Even our quickies are better than the average couples best lovemaking night. I would have know the photos were a fake.

"Emotionally I tried to show you how much I cared...I gave all I could. That's why I am so hurt...I gave t all and still came up empty."

"for a man with that much belief in yourself and peter power what have you been doing the past year?"

"I've been taking a lot of cold showers….working out every day …keeping busy at the office."

"No woman to take that itch off."

"The itch I have can only be solved by one woman."

"Mellie would be glad to help."

"Maybe she would but she is not what I want."

"You are still in touch with her why?"

"I was in touch with her…we last spoke a month ago….."

"Why were you still in touch with her."

"She was a friend."

"Did you tell her about Jeff?"

"Yes….I did"

"How did she take it…..?"

…"Not well….she did not take it well but she has not tried to contact me."

"Does she still think you are available…are you available?"

"I'm only available to one woman…I am having a problem convincing her do you think you can help."

"Why do you want to reconnect with someone you are so angry at?"

" Because my worse day with you is better than my best with any other woman."

"I don't get angry often but yes I am really angry at you…..angry because you did not see the person a year ago that you were married to for three years. The person you have lived with the past two months and recognize that's not the person in the photos. What did I ever do to make you doubt me?"

"Fitz you even doubted yourself….how was I suppose to believe in you when you did not believe in yourself?"

'That's love Olivia…..my love for you would have screamed no, never not ever. I am angry because you kept my child away from me but I am even angrier because you doubted my love for you. I feel I have lost everything ."

Feeling totally drained and he had lost this battle Fitz went to his apartment. He was washing his hair when he reached for a towel he caught a reflection in the mirror and it hit him…the purse …..it was Mellie…. Running back to the apartment next door he looked for Olivia in her bedroom but finally found her in the kitchen making a cup of tea, turning around when she heard him call her name she saw a naked Fitz…..his head full of shampoo his body covered with bath soap a face cloth in his hand..

Fitz forgot he was completely naked until he saw the look on Olivia's face….part lust part surprise.

.…." It was Mellie she was behind the whole thing. I'm going to kill her."

"Nope… then Jayt would grow up in a single parent family…. just what I was trying to avoid. I strongly suspected Mellie was behind everything. I have Huck collecting some background information on her. I'm going to put the information out there and let her friends destroy her."

"You knew?"

"I suspected from the first night Huck and I talked. Finish your shower and put on your clothes….Then let's talk."

Fitz hurried from the room returning with just a towel draped low around his hips.

Olivia too one look and shook her head…."you consider that an improvement?"

"Olivia I'm ready to talk….we need a plan do you have something in mind . I want this to end I don't want this hanging over our head any longer.. Now that we know I want closure and I want it by Christmas…."

" How in the world do you function as the successful head of a publishing company when you don't have any patience?"

"I have patience in business its my personal like that's connected to a short fuse."

"Look bud put a lid on that fuse until I can talk to my group."

"What group?"

"My group….my group of friends…. some you met the first night we met …. some who had left the restaurant before you arrived. It's time to get the band back together."

"Care to fill me in?"

"I will because I need your help and the last two times I kept something from you I discovered keeping things from you created more of a problem that it solved."

"When do we start…. how do we start?"

Fitz still wearing only a towel had followed Olivia back to her bedroom. He was now lying with his head on Olivia's lower chest…a position both were aware of but neither stopped to correct it. Fitz was trying to see how far Olivia would let him go before she corrected him…Olivia was balancing how far she would allow him to go …how normal could they become and how soon. She knew they could not really start the healing process until they got their payback.

They talked about the various scenarios …. a couple involving permanent removal which Olivia had to keep telling Fitz that would cause additional unnecessary problems for everyone. Finally, Fitz agreed to accept permanent removal was a dangerous one time feel good option a better plan was Olivia's plan with a couple of modifications.

They had to an outline of a plan…which Olivia said she needed to run by Huck whose help was paramount. She needed facts that only Mellie's group would recognize. Then her group would meet with each using his expertise to figure out the holes in the plan. Once everyone signed off they needed to on it they needed someone to drop some unknown nuggets about Mellie…..… maybe Amana.

"Before we start who is in this group of yours Olivia? We were married for three years and I never got to meet them all... do you care to fill me in. Maybe they will take me in as a member."

"You are becoming a member…. nope …. never going to happen.…"

"Why not?"

"Membership has been closed since we first formed…no exceptions. We are getting off subject let's get back to business remember you are the one who want this settled by the end of the year."

The two continued their discussion until they both fell asleep. It wasn't until the baby monitor began to squawk did Fitz make a move to leave Olivia's bed.

Olivia met with her group and they came up with a plan everyone though was a mama bear solution…. just right. Then she ran it past Alma Grant

Using the platform, that had haunted Fitz for years…the gossip column….. they put their plan in motion. The group had given gossip columnist Chatty Cathy several great leads over the years. Even when Olivia was off the grid she kept her involvement by her editing and her short stories writing as CarleyP. This months insert would be a satirical take on their insert around a contribution from guest writer " **Julip** ". There was so much satire in it that Alma gave up half way through the piece…the satire was so on point.

Not a lot was needed….The plan kicked off with several spicy sentences in Chatty Cathy's gossip column _**Ladies it seems New York's most eligible bachelor is off the market and the ink on his recent divorce isn't dry yet. Would someone like to fill me in. My line is open. Since he had gone domestic I've had to work twice as hard but if he can make this week's column easier I'm all in….**_

Her column two days later **Ladies I got that call and it was an eye opener. "Julep" has the entire rundown in her short story this month. The name of the story is Reflections in the Mirror and the promo with the "reflection photo " will run on Friday… its available in this month's short story section….here next Sunday. From the outline I have seen it's going to blow the lid off a certain Hampton's miss whose desire is to be a Mrs...but the Mrs. to the grandest Mr. .…enjoy and remember you read it here first. As my mom used to say…..I cant wait to read the book.**

Fitz was meeting Jake and Andrew for lunch he still had to play his part

"Yes, Fitz you dropped off the grid. First you would no answer your phone then you changed it. You were having a hard time during your divorce and afterwards. You would not talk to us or see us…then you took a leave from your job…. we were worried, we are still worried, but you are back at work which is a good start... Andrew said he was still in touch but refused any additional information. He suggested I contact you and here I am, talk to me. Who is this new lady that has removed you from the most eligible list. Again "

"Not much to talk about my marriage blew up and I did not know how to handle it but now my life is back on track."

"Back on track …. the ink on your divorce papers isn't dry yet ….and there is talk about a new Mrs. Grant to be…. have I met her….. Mellie is telling a tale that your time off was family leave...that you have a son... so it can't be Mellie. I am not sure she does step-mom"

"One yes and one no…. yes, you have met her …no it isn't Mellie and I do have a son who is ten months old. You all will meet him soon."

"'So, talk…. why all the suspense.?"

"We have a lot going on …. we will announce when we get married."

"Does Mellie know...…have you talked to her?"

"I am not sure if Mellie knows or not…where did you get your information?"

"I read it in **Chatty Cathy column**."

"And you believe what you read in a gossip page about me Jake?"

"Shouldn't I …..I remember when you were the subject in many of her columns and you were always a great subject."

"Then I got married and settled down."

"And divorced…. married yes I'm not sure how much settling you did if you divorced three years later."

Fitz saw Andrew walking towards them and turned his attention to him.

Andrew embraced his friends .

"Fitz it's good to see you out…. are you back at work full time?"

"Nope just two days a week now…I'll be back full time at the start of the year."

"You are looking good …. I can see that Grant charm beginning to re-emerge."

The waiter came to take their drink and dining orders then the three friends settled into as easy conversation.

"Fitz don't ever do that to us/me again. You spent three months sulking…then three months drinking then you put the brakes on ….. then three months later you had changed phones and the only one who even knew you were alive was Andrew."

"If Andrew knew you all knew I was ok…."

"Andrew knew because he is your attorney…."

"I am also his friend."

"Yes, but his answers to us was from his attorney Andrew not friend Andrew. "

"Jake I am better, and I am back."

"The note in Cathy's column this morning refers to an insert written by an underground group do you know what she is writing about?"

"Honestly Jake I don't …lets change the conversation before Cathy gives us indigestion before we eat." Fitz said as their food was delivered to their table and a second round of drinks ordered.

The three finished lunch without any additional conversation about anyone's personal life.

Jake offered Andrew a ride…knowing Tom would pick up Fitz. Andrew refused saying he was going in the opposite direction, but he really wanted to talk to Fitz.

"Fitz what was that about?"

"I wanted to see what Jake knew…. if he added something trying to hide his involvement."

"Fitz I was there the night before Olivia filed for divorce…no-one did anything odd or left the bar. You came in with a woman who brought you several drinks. We thought you two were together."

"Andrew how could I be there with another woman…. I was happily married to Olivia."

"We all thought the old Fitz was back."

"That is what you were supposed to believe that's why no one asked any questions why it did not seem odd…. Thinking back was anything off about that night?"

"Nope…. after you left Mellie stopped by and asked about you?"

"How was she dressed?"

"She was dressed like Mellie…she was carrying that big purse we always tease her about. We asked if she had a body inside."

"She did not have my body, but she had the props that shattered my life."

"How do you know this?"

"There is always doubt but your comment about Mellie asking about me…. she called Olivia earlier …. she told her she was checking to make sure I was ok because I left the bar drunk."

"You were a bit tipsy…. which was unusual for you."

"I was not tipsy I had been given a drug."

"By Mellie…?"

"By the woman you saw…. then she and Mellie took me to an apartment…staged some photos and sent them to Olivia."

"Mellie…... she was determined to have me it did not matter what she had to do."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I did not know…Olivia knew part….and I knew part, but Olivia did not talk to me after that night about the call from Mellie until a week ago."

"Why didn't Olivia scream at you once she got the photos…walk out but not divorce you."

"Because that night she planned to tell me she was pregnant…. She did not see any way to build a family with a man who could do that to her….so she ended the marriage."

"And now?"

"Baby Jeffrey is 10 months old…. walking and forming his own personality. I am not sure about Olivia and me as a couple. After this is over we will try to work on us…that's my hope."  
"What's your payback for Mellie?"

"There is payback, as my friend I want it to be as much a surprise to you as to everyone else. As my attorney we have had Alma Grant edit it…we are safe." Jake's comment to Amanda about the Mellie calling Olivia and then the purse she was carrying the same night set things in motion. They all started to recalled that night again . They also took a long look at the photo so prominent over the story Julep wrote. It wasn't long before the right people they wanted put it all together and not a hair on her head was ruffled. Although Huck felt like Fitz and no-one was sure how long the no-violence solution would hold.

Julep's short story complete with the photo of the reflection of a purse in the mirror was included in the Sunday edition. " But Chatty Cathy added the final nail to everyone in their circle

 _The Hampton Teflon princess may have finally run out of wiggle room…did the girls she had chased off before they were teens finally get their payback by dropping nuggets …. is she the basic for character in this months short story by Julep …..Could be ...Sounds a lot like her… Did her friends both dump and dump more after they read the story…..Was there something we all missed in that photo… we did ... they did not ..nope she is not Teflon …Whatever the reason I heard the princess can no longer be found at her usual haunts where she loves to hold court. I know I will have a juicy update when the new year rolls around. Did I set a ball rolling that I have long wanted to see smashing the princess. . CHOW_

 **I wanted to do more but left it there. Mellie got her payback from her friends and not one nail on her hand was damaged.**


	5. Chapter 5

Long way back home

Chapter 5

Two months later

FPOV

Fitz tucked his year old son back into bed and gave him a kiss. He missed the joy of finding out he was going to be a father…he missed the doctor visits, the birth and the first few months of his life but the last five months have been the best in his life or nearly the best since he and Olivia are still trying to make their way back to each other.

They were almost back but Olivia doesn't seem willing to make that final commitment …she has reservations about herself and about him. She does not believe he would ever forgive her for depriving him of those firsts he had missed. Yes…..He blamed her and he blamed his parents for helping her keep his child away from him but he also blamed himself just as much.

It was something they are all still working through ….they are working through it slowly.,. He had said some awful truths that had to be said…..now he wonders were they necessary. He questioned why Olivia did not fight for him, for them, a question she still hasn't answered.

After finding out Mellie was behind the photos they decided to not allow their future to be defined by her…. but returning to normal has been difficult.

Fitz got JayT settled again. He usually slept through the night but for some reason lately he would wake up and it took time to get him resettled. They had reorganized the two apartments. They made a playroom into the room Olivia once used a bedroom …she now slept in the other bedroom in her apartment. This gave the baby a place to explore….a place that was his . Fitz still slept in his apartment…..the other two bedroom in his apartment had been turned into a guest bedroom and a home office.

. In the back of his mind he made other plans regarding their set-up but decided to go slow as Olivia had not given an indication that she wanted to change their present living arrangement. He had started going into the nursery before he went to bed so he would be there when, and if , JayT woke up. He seemed to expect his father to be there when he woke up so he father made sure he was there. Getting him resettled Fitz returned to his apartment and to his bed…. falling asleep quickly.

Fitz felt an arm wrap around his waist lips kissing his neck then his lips. It was the same dream he has been having for awhile every since things had normalized more between he and Olivia. Before…. he wanted her in his life ….physically and mentally but he was afraid to hope….now he had hope and that hope had led to the dreams like the one he was now having. He felt a warm hand moving down his chest towards his abdomen as soft lips replaced the caress of the hand.

The feeling was so real and wonderful he was trying very hard not to wake up. He rolled over on his back, as he often did in this dream, opened his legs making sure he would enjoy every moment. That hand was now rubbing the inside of his leg….. He was beginning to harden, and it took all his control not to grab himself with both hands and finish off this feeling, but he was determined to enjoy every part of this …..…every kiss of the lips that were now circling his nipples ….each time they paused and reconnected… every caress from the hand….. it was all heavenly…his tool was so hard he was concerned if he touched it now it l would break. This feeling was new…better and different from his other dreams and he wanted it to play out so he laid there and enjoyed every touch every sensation He laid there as he felt the hand start to massage his balls…. then moved up to slowly start stroking him. He started to move his pelvis in the same rhythm of the hand…so so good…. he no longer suppressed the moans of pleasure he was feeling.

Everything was so real…. The feel of the hands even the scent which was without question the scent of Olivia. Not only is he feeling Olivia's hands on his body he can now smell the scent of her lavender bath products.

He felt a surge in his groin as spasms after spasm rocked his body. Feeling contentment, he had not felt in a year he turned his head from side to side savoring the feeling of ecstasy and pleasure. Allowing himself to enjoy the last moments of ecstasy he laid there for a moment with his eyes closed before finally opening them….. Looking back at him were the brown doe shaped eyes that belonged to the woman he he had fallen in love with and still loved.

This was no dream…Olivia was in his bed it wasn't a dream about her ….this was real. The soft warm lips…the hands fondling his body…this was really Olivia. She never said a word as she crawled across his body and without any foreplay placed his tip into the opening of her channel and sat down on him until he was buried up to the hilt. He closed his eyes for a moment as this took his breath away. Opening them he watched her naked body move rhythmically above him. This definitely was not a dream.

Fitz was not going to ask why…. He was going to enjoy this woman who has caused him to take too many cold showers over the last six months. Whatever the reason…. He can find out tomorrow now was not the time for questions. Fitz watched Olivia through her first climax as she threw her head back and gave a slight growl as her channel tightened around him.

He was trying to remember their sex life before….usually Olivia would pause and savor her release before continuing but not this time… she never stopped…. the feeling was so great Fitz thought he would burst as he felt another orgasm building. His whole body shook as he released but Olivia did not stop…. she pulled another orgasm out of him. Wanting to participate but he couldn't …the only thing he could do was lay there and enjoy.

Without a sound Olivia got out of his bed and left the apartment…. Fitz had the will but did not have the energy to follow her….so he just laid there, remembering what had just happened and went back to sleep. Dream or real he was not going to destroy the feeling by questions or over thinking.

He heard sounds from the baby monitor….it was Olivia talking to JayT…all baby talk…Knowing Olivia had taken the job that was usually his he rolled back over for another thirty minutes reliving last night…. not sure how to approach Olivia when he saw her later ….. … if she wanted last night to be a return to normal…. she would have remained in his bed …. they both would have been in his bed this morning not in two different beds in two different apartments..

The signs from last night was in the bed…. their body fluid clearly visible on the sheets….what happened was not a dream… pillows and covers strewn on the floor. After a half hour of reliving last night, he decided to get up to see what was in store for him…. for them…. Knowing Olivia was taking care of JayT …Fitz took his shower and prepared for his day then stripped his bed of all evidence from last night...He wanted more of last night not a reminded of last night on his sheets... Checking his calendar he did not have any important appointments , so he decided to let Charlotte know he would work outside the office today .

Showered and dressed he went into Olivia's apartment where he found Olivia and the baby eating breakfast. JayT was feeding himself…or trying to . His different foods filled the compartments in his tray. He could not get a hang on using the spoon, so he soon discarded it and used his hands. His face was smeared with all four of the foods on his platter. It looked like he was having a great time trying to feed himself which was not that successful as more food was ending up on his face than in his mouth.

Olivia head was buried in some papers when Fitz walked over to the table … he leaned over JayT trying to find a spot on his face without food. Not finding one Fitz kissed his son squarely in the mouth. After the first kiss the giggles from JayT let him know he was expecting more kisses so his father kissed his entire face…soon the fathers face mirrored the sons …his face filled with food. Fitz leaned over Olivia asking "would you like to share our sons breakfast?"

Olivia looked up for a moment before shaking her head no and returned to her reading. Seeing the way Fitz was dressed she commented "casual Friday."

"Why not…..I like the look…JayT is feeding himself…. why?"

Olivia never took her eyes off the page she was reading

"He refused to let me feed him …so I stop trying…you can try if you wish."

Fitz watched the baby amuse himself as he brought handfuls of food to his mouth... He decided to let him continue.

Fitz poured himself a cup of coffee then joined Olivia and Jeff at the table taking some fruit and toast from the food Olivia had made for breakfast…neither said anything until Fitz finally started to talk.

"how was your night Olivia…did you sleep well?"

Olivia showed no reaction to the comment, so Fitz answered his question with a comment.

"don't know about you but I had the best night in over a year…. I had the best sleep fueled in part by a dream so lifelike ….so real I did not want to wake up. Did you ever have a dream like that Olivia?" Fitz was looking directly at Olivia who must have sensed his gaze.

Looking up at him a smile crossed her face as though she was recalling a great memory…she attempted to return to her papers, but Fitz reached over and pulled them away.

"Talk to me Olivia. "

"About what Fitz?"

"I was telling you about my dream last night…. I asked about any dream you have had that seemed so real…. you smiled …. please share the dream that made you smile."

"I'll share it …..but later."

"How much later?" Fitz said still looking at Olivia with his hands still holding the papers closed.

"I have been slacking off …. I need to finish this or my boss will not be pleased with me."

"I heard he's taking the day off."

"He's the boss he can take the day off ….as an employee I don't have that option."

"I'll put in a good word if you like."

"Thanks…no thanks…. I am not sure that would be smart on my part if I allowed you to interfere with the responsibilities of my job. Tell you what I should finish by the end of the day. We can talk later…. Will that work for you."

Fitz smiled…. He was looking forward to this conversation. He was happy that he had handled their encounter last night in this manner. ….no accusations, nothing that said what happened just a comment of how he felt afterwards. He concluded he had handled things with the right amount of diplomacy and tact. He would find out later, how right, or wrong he was.

"ok. I can wait. I will keep Jeffrey busy today that should make your reading go faster." With that Fitz decided to see if JayT was full or wanted more. Each time Fitz tried to put food in his mouth using the spoon he would either turn his head, spit the food out or clench his teeth. Olivia was right he did not want to be fed …. not this morning.

Fitz continued with his breakfast and noticed his son was now playing with his food which he concluded breakfast was over for him . Picking him up Fitz headed into the nursery to clean and redress him then coming back into the kitchen he put his son in his chair to keep him in place until he could get dressed to go out.

"JayT and I are going to go out this will give you some space."

"where are you guys going?"

"I'm playing hooky …I don't know…. maybe shopping,…. maybe a trip to see his grandmother about lunchtime …. maybe a movie and a stop to have something cold and sweet. Decide what you want for dinner I will pick it up on my way back."

Olivia gave Fitz a quizzical look "are you going to be gone that long?"

"I figure if I kept our son busy he will tire himself out. He should go to sleep earlier and sleep all night. That way you should have time to tell me about your most interesting dream…. uninterrupted." Fitz saw a gleam in her eyes the same look he had seen last night after not seeing it for too long.

Olivia now back to her reading looked up at Fitz standing in the open doorway ...JayT fully dressed and strapped in his car seat. For some reason every month or so he picks something to be unhappy about. It was the car seat then his chair ...no one knew what was next.

"Fitz I was going to pickup his prescriptions today…. would you pick them up?… please"

"Sure …. anything else?"

"Are you driving?"

"Nope Tom is picking me up…that is IF we can use your car."

Olivia scoffed at the comment "you mean JayT`s car, right?"

"Olivia I just want you both safe….I just happen to be the one who will riding in it with him today…."

The day off took Fitz first to pick up flowers for his mother then to the pharmacy. He noticed the prescriptions included one for Liv. He recognized the name …. birth control pills… now he was beginning to wonder…. does Olivia have a boyfriend or maybe she is planning for a man in her life…. After last night could that man possibly be him. Looking at the prescription ... it's a refill, so this is something she has thought about doing for a while…...Was she ready to make the giant step ….with him. She had made it last night….were they back or was it just her libido took over and it was a one time thing.

Fitz and JayT arrived at his parent's house just before lunch …. He had a hankering for one of his mom's grilled cheese sandwiches made with three types of cheese. …. He hoped by letting his mother know he was coming to visit she would "surprise him" ..

…two rooms on the first floor had been turned into JayT's own private chalet with his sleeping quarters on the second floor. One room was all about climbing …. not too tall but with enough difficulty to keep him entertained, the floor around the various heights were fully padded.. The other room was filled with a swing ….toys of all shapes and sizes. The toys here were much like the ones in his playroom room at home but being typical grandparents, they had doubled the space and the toys. His crawling tunnel snake now ran around the entire room….from door to door. It was bigger now to accommodate him since he had grown in size from the first one installed….. he had grown a lot the past two months.

Sure, enough his mother had his favorite…. grilled cheese with three types of cheese. JayT gave it a try but seemed to prefer his assortment of fruits and vegetables with chopped turkey and cubed beets. All eaten with his hands after refusing help...

He had this expression which was all Olivia when he did not like a food, which was rare .Alma looked at Fitz who just shook his head…." Something new this morning I guess his terrible twos are coming early." was the answer to his son's new eating habit of feeding himself...After lunch granny, dad and son went into the chalet to let him play without any outside interruption. This they all enjoyed ….it was a special time for all three generations of Grants.

The two adults sat off to the side….out of sight of JayT and talked.

"Fitz are you and Olivia getting any closer to you two becoming a one-bedroom couple?"

"MOM"

"Mom what… because of Jeff I now know I want more grandchildren… Hell we will turn this whole floor into a theme park if necessary to keep them entertained... Gerry is talking about adding another wing. We can't get more grandchildren if you two are still sleeping in separate beds, in separate apartments. I thought after we cleared up what happened that night you two would find yourselves back together. What happened?"

Fitz shrugged without saying anything

His mother looked at him…. "Son…. Did something happen that you would like to share?"

Fitz again shrugged his shoulders

"Well how serious is it…. have you proposed…. can we expect a wedding soon?"

"Mom…I don't know. Olivia still believes she let me down…. she's afraid that I will never forgive her….. that I hold her responsible for what happened. ….that I'm still mad about her about keeping the baby a secret. Unfortunately …. She remembers the things I said . Things I wish I had never said. Things I said in anger that are always there as a reminder that maybe I have never forgiven her that I will never forgive her . "

"I have forgiven her... although sometimes when you guys are talking about his first tooth or your first sight of him in the nursery I feel a pain in my chest. I can't blame her, or you guys , without first facing the fact that I had a big hand in what happened. "

Fitz stretched out on the foam cushion..."I believe she doesn't want to go back into a relationship and it fails. I don't think I could survive losing her again...maybe she feels the same."

"Fitz I'm your mother and I believed the photos . I accept the blame for the part that your father and I played ….we kept him a secret from you…. maybe it was because we were selfish... we wanted a grandchild so badly ..and we had a male grandchild although any child that has both your genes would be a just as great…..…. maybe it was because we wanted to help Olivia. We thought not telling you was the best way to help her and him . Several things we were sure of…We knew you would find out …we knew she would tell you we were giving her time to decide that is what she should do. At least that is what we told ourselves."

"I understand…... If not for you and dad what would have happened to my son and Olivia. So many things could have gone wrong …childbirth is not easy. Unfortunately, because of my playboy reputation a lot of what happened was my fault…. I did not recall what happened that night … even I thought I was guilty of returning to my old ways."

Mother and son embraced ….his chin resting on the top of her head…. finally they both got the feeling ….. they were back. The past can't be erased but accepting the imperfect history that is theirs …..they were ready for move on.

"What are you plans for today since you have taken a sick …. day?"

"Mom bosses don't get sick days, I consider either I'm working from home or it's a personal day…bosses also don't get person days so I'm working from home. …as for the rest of this day. We had an interesting night…. I figure if I can tire JayT out enough we can have a repeat of it with a son that's knocked out for the night."

Alma wrapped her arm around her son's waist …."want some help?"

"What kind of help?"

"your son could spend the night with his grandparents. He knows us, he has stayed before …If he starts to fret we will bring him home but I believe his grandmother can tire him out enough that he will sleep all night. I'll call Gerry now and tell him he should come home early in case I need a backup."

"I did not bring any clothes for an overnight visit ….do you think Olivia would mind?"

"Fitz … he has a closet full of clothes here…... call Olivia and see if she would mind but if you had a "good talk" last night I am sure she would love the time to continue your talk … Don't call her grab some flowers, candy , some jewelry …. several pieces ….and some takeout you can easily reheat."

"Mom are you playing matchmaker ….should I call you Elisa?"

" A long as it's grandma Elisa its fine."

He then decided to spend some time climbing with JayT who did not seem to appreciate being interrupted. Fitz soon made an exit from the room, and house, with nary a peep from his son.

 _OPOV at the apartment…. remembering last night_

.

 _I now work for Fitz as an editor…not really an editor …I read short stories to see if they should be passed on to the mid -level editors. I fell into the job when I picked up a manuscript Fitz brought home and started reading it ….as I read it I started to edit it. The story was good with a good plot but the flow was terrible. I marked it up and left it where I found it … on Fitz' bed. Why was I in Fitz bedroom…. because I still love him._

 _He returned to work full time a month ago . We got our payback with several carefully placed items in one of New York's best read gossip columns which lead readers to a short Sunday story.. No direct confrontation with Mellie was necessary her friends leaving her in droves was the best payback.. We are slowly working ourselves back together …sometimes when I put Jeff down for his afternoon nap I take a nap in Fitz bed the odor of his cologne mixed with his natural body odor is heavenly... it_ _gets me through the day and keeps me from jumping his bones when he comes home._

 _When Fitz found the edited short story, he decided I was the perfect person to help him with new authors. I could work from home work as much as l wanted and I was paid the going rate of a contract editor. This would let me spend quality time with JayT until I decided what to do next. No nanny or childcare to worry about ….it was the perfect solution for a new mother with a very active toddler who had just turned one but acted more like a two year old. ._

 _I have not had sex in a very long time and it is really wearing on me…..Fitz is all man all the time. I am not sure if he is doing it intentionally but he now shows up for the baby's evening bath with only his pajama bottoms on. Dammmm that man._

 _After the third time we somehow accidentally met in the kitchen at midnight with him wearing only a towel after his bath I knew birth control was definitely a requirement because I knew I was absolutely ready for some quality time with a man….not just any man… the 6'3 inch hunk living next door. Just down the hall sleeping all alone, naked ,in that comfortable California King bed._

 _He never explained why he was in my kitchen wearing only a towel….a towel worn low on his hips. He had started working out again and for some reason this would often bring him through my apartment to see the baby ….shirtless….I am not sure what's on his mind but let's be clear I know what's on mine ….all the time ….everyday …. I began to wonder if Fitz was having the same feelings …if so did he have someone else in mind….. Hell no that would never do… not before I got one more sample ….if he has decided to move on without me I need just one more sample before he closed the door._

 _There is sex and then there is sex…Fitz oozes sex and he is as good as he oozes. . I think the reason I was so mad when I saw the photos is that he was sharing mine with someone else and I don't believing in sharing that part of him. I believe if I forget who I am or where I am I will never forget the absolutely mind boggling feelings he has given me…so many times._

 _It took me a month to get my nerves up. My plan…..no courting , no remarks I'll just go for it and not give him a chance to say no. For a while he would make comments but lately the comments have stopped which was not good sign. I just needed one more taste if he had decided to move on. A good taste will hold me another couple of years….especially if it's sampled correctly._

 _I knew JayT had started to wake up during the night and Fit had started to return to the nursery about midnight once he had completed the work he brought home… so I listened for either the baby or the sound of Fitz when he knocked on my door to let me know he was headed to the nursery.. Right on cue I heard JayT then the knock from Fitz…I knew it would take a bottle and a couple of songs to get him back to sleep_.

 _I heard Fitz return to his apartment then gave him half an hour before I made my move. I needed sex in the worse way and why not ….sex with Fitz was so good thinking about how absolutely pleasing it was sent me either to the shower or to my collection of ladies helpers. Tonight ….no substitutes…..tonight the real thing. …..This was something to look forward to….. the real thing._

 _Look... I'm sorry there is nothing wrong with enjoying sex and enjoying it with someone you care about…ok love….is life at its best. It's better than prime rib enjoyed with spring greens served on china…..it's better than the best bottle of wine or any scotch from any year from any distillery. If the enjoyment from a great night of sex could be bottled it would bankrupt the world because its priceless._

 _I am living across the hall from the ultimate sex machine and by golly I'm going to flick that bic at the first opportunity I get. No waiting for the right moment or the right time right now I need a good fuck…..and I am as willing to give as I need to get._

I undressed and slipped out of bed …quietly slipping into Fitz bedroom. I wondered for a second if we two had flipped positions would I be receptive to him entering my bedroom in the middle of the night…nude…..but I quickly threw the thought aside. Lust had taken over too late to worry about being politically correct….I need sex now ….period... and lust won't let me wait..

Fitz had shed is pajamas and was lying partially on his side. Sipping into bed I took the whole sight in …..taking as deep breath as I looked….anticipating what was to come.. I wanted first to feel him again… to caress his body with my hand.

I started to rub my hands across his chest to see if l would elicit any arousal from him. If he started to firm up I would continue….if he did not I would slink back to my bedroom defeated.

As my hands moved lower to his v spot I noticed he began to firm up …kisses to his neck and then nipples left him at full attention. By the time I stated to massage his balls he had turned over and his entire frontal body as exposed to me. OMG I am about to have an orgasm just looking . Getting a little bolder I grabbed his penis and started to move my hands slowly along it's length as I rolled his nipples with my lips. He erupted in my hand…..coating it with his juices as he let out moans of pleasure. I watched him as he laid there for a moment with his eyes closed before he turned his head to the side …. opened his eyes and looked at me…..almost like he was dreaming he closed his eyes.

I had caressed his body….stroked him like I remembered.. felt his hardness I had given him his release … . Knowing I could still give him an orgasm using my hands … I got a bit bolder….. I wanted to feel him inside her….. no foreplay no preparation I just squatted over his still firm penis and sat down filing my channel all the way. He was as I remembered….maybe even better. I started to move slowly up and down as I used my hand to massage his upper body which brought me increased enjoyment. This may be her last time with him …I am determined to make it a fuck to remember …one I could recall at eighty like it just happened yesterday …..

Love making has its attributes but two sweating bodies making sounds that's unmistakably all sex, is a joy to give and receive. … I put as much as I could into this not only satisfying myself but also him. Sitting down on him I stopped my movements and tightened my channel as much as possible…..that was it we both erupted…not stopping I started a much slower stroke …..this was now lovemaking ….fucking had ended it was time to make love…slow ,long and steady…..this was now lovemaking at its best.

Fitz had tried to match her stroke for stroke but after his orgasm induced by her muscles tightening around him he just gave up and decided to ride out and enjoy everything that was happening to him.

I wanted to relax there on top of him but I did not want to see him turn away from me when the day dawned.

I slipped back into my room only to be met by a smug Fitzgerald Grant the next morning with a story about a dream... He was waiting for a comment that affirmed what happened last night …..excuse me Mr. Grant I affirmed three times last night…..didn't you get the memo.….

Fitz decided on Thai food….it was a favorite of Olivia's and it is great in real time, reheated or the next day. He stopped at his favorite jeweler and picked up a solid gold ring with three diamonds and the florist for three dozen roses. Arriving home he told Tom to pick him up at seven.

"seven Mr. Grant…. is that pm or am. Are you going back for Jeff?"

"sorry Tom that's am. You can pick Ms. Pope up at ten for her swim then take her to my mom's to see if Jeff is ready to come home."

"Your mom , and dad, …he has them wrapped around his fingers…..have you seen his play area…..it's bigger than most two bedroom apartments."

"Things are easier for everyone since the Grant's civil war is over. "

Fitz quietly entered the apartment knowing where he would find Olivia. Left alone without JayT she would sit in the tub and read. Without having to feed, change and entertain him …. in a setting where she loved to read she could finish an average book in under a day.

Not hearing anything but knowing where Olivia was Fitz put the food in the refrigerator ...the flowers in vases in her bedroom and headed for her bathroom.

The large tub with the Jacuzzi jets was perfect for her reading. This was a big step he was unsure if what his mind was telling him to do was the right thing but like Olivia he was going with his gut.

The prescription he picked up earlier for Olivia made him bolder. She had evidently decided to move her life ahead …. last night said maybe she wanted to move ahead with him…no matter the doubts she had.

Fitz stripped off his clothes chucked them in the hamper and headed for the bathroom, bare as he came into the world... Olivia was resting in the tub soaking, eyes closed the manuscript nearby on the floor in a plastic cover. He really did not want to surprise her, although she had to have heard the alarm when he entered the elevator. He knelt next to the tub and touched her arm. Opening her eyes, she asked "are you joining me?"

"aren't you going to ask about your son?"

" I figured you gave your mother your Grant charm and convince her to keep him,….otherwise you would have on more clothes."

"that's very perceptive of you Ms. Pope ."

"that comes from being married to a Grant for three years…..."

Olivia pointed to the plastic covered envelope on the floor….."'Pass that to me please."

"I'm off remember…..…no work."

""I thought you said you were working from home?"

" no work …..…its after business hours ."

"Just open the envelope Fitzgerald."

"wow…Fitzgerald….first my mother now you."

Fitz opened the envelope and took out the one sheet of paper enclosed. It was the birth certificate for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lV….with all the birth information updated.

"Not Pope-Grant ….. just Grant…"

"If he wants to make it Pope Grant that will be his choice ."

"When did you decide this?"

" A long time ago it just took my brain some time to catch up with my heart."

Putting the sheet back into the envelope Fitz asked….."'How hard was this to do?"

"Not hard at all with Huck and your dad's help."

"My dad"

"Yes…. the papers changing his name was among company papers you signed some time ago. The father has to sign the updated birth certificate."

"You and my dad working behind my back again...…Olivia."

"Maybe it was his way of helping us all heal...We did not think you would mind….if you do you can always change it back…you have until he is two. We thought it would be a great surprise for his grandmother and of course when I first asked Gerry he was , if I might say…delighted."

In short order Fitz was resting in the tub behind Olivia her with her head resting on his chest his arms wrapped around her.

"now will you tell me your wildest dream that felt so real""

"I'm in the middle of it right now…... you can enjoy the fantasy along with me then I won't have to retell it."

"Are you sure?"

"am I sure about what… sharing my dream with you or allowing you to be part of it in real time."

"both"

"you ask that after last night…. you let me be a part of yours I could not do any less. Fitz am tired of being afraid of loving you…. allowing you to love me. Love is like enjoying your favorite, most expensive, meal at the most expensive restaurant in town …. when the bill comes it hurts…. Hurt and unhappiness is the bill attached to life. Would you give up the meal knowing what it would cost or enjoy every morsel then accept the cost. What happened to us was terrible, but I refuse to keep living in the past…. let's start over…. those photos were the bill, but it doesn't mean we should not return to the restaurant again for a meal that is so satisfying and we both enjoy... That we will not allow ourselves to love again...to not love each other again ...unconditionally. This time we will be more aware of the bill that can come with happiness …. I understand we both let the other one down. "

" Mr. Grant will you please forgive me for being a total fool…...for not believing you…...for not believing in you…in us?"

"Ms. Pope I will forgive you if you will marry me. I stopped on the way home and picked something up "Fitz slipped the gold band on her right ring finger.…...take it please we can move it to the other hand when we say I do and this time lets mean it."

"you mean…. this time I should mean it"

"if we are starting over its really starting over…it should be like snow in summer…gone."

Fitz began to move his hands cupping her breast as he kissed her neck. This brought moans of pleasure from Olivia…. the pleasure of being caressed like this she had not felt in a while. Deep down her gut told her this would be the start of something beautiful, wonderful and enduring Something that she no longer doubted would produce daughters and granddaughters who looked just like her and more sons to join a son named Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV.

Short epilogue

Short Epilogue


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Olivia heard her name being called

"Olivia come here."

Trying to get her bearings Olivia was enjoying the first moments of silence in two weeks. Two weeks ago, 6lb Alma Therese Grant and her younger sister 5.5lb Margaret Thea joined their family and the house has not had one moment of quiet since.

Both parents look like they want to run away…...both sets of grandparents already had…...even Mildred was ready to leave. The only thing left was the dreaded never to enter the Grant home" nanny". Abby told them to call her on their first day of school…college.

The quietness was interrupted by her husband …the father of her three children calling her through the baby monitor.

"Olivia come here now." Pulling her body from the bed she made her way to the second nursery…...second because…, that's another story.

Arriving she saw her strapping husband clad in only his pajama bottom holding his sleeping twin daughters and beaming.

"Look Olivia…...look at them aren't they beautiful?"

Olivia looked from the babies to her husband thinking she had missed something. What she saw was two, very quiet sleeping babies she was not sure what Fitz saw.

She took a seat in the rocker next to him and closed her eyes…. enjoying the silence

"Olivia it's the first time I have been able to enjoy them…The first time they have not been crying or eating.…. aren't they beauty…just like their mother".

Then Olivia remembered Fitz had not enjoyed these moments with Jay…yes Jay the name had been shortened after the change to FTG IV.

He laid the babies on his legs and opened their blankets, then moved his hand along their face and neck talking to them as he held their small fingers in his. They woke up and Olivia anticipated the stillness to be shattered but both remained quiet…. focusing on their dad.

"Thanks Olivia for this…. for you for my children, for our home, for one of the most beautiful moments in my life. Have I told you today that I love you"?

Olivia wanted to say a nice tennis bracelet would be great but suppressed the comment. On cue Fitz pulled a distinctive blue box from his pajama pocket and handed it to her. She had her tennis bracelet one birthstone for each child Jay, Maggie, Terry. "I left a spot for a fourth…. I hope soon we can add another one."

Olivia wanted to go into full meltdown mode, but she also remembered Fitz never got this from Jay, so she let him have his moment although she knew it would be short lived. Talking about another with the pain very fresh from these two did not create a great mother moment. He got his Jay moment…. doubled.

Oddly enough after that father /daughter moment they settled down…...The moments of quiet got longer and longer so the grandparents returned not sure if this was a fluke or the real thing...

 _Two years ago, the two decided to marry on the same date as their last one …. announcing it to their friends and family without fanfare with an announcement that said Fitz and, Olivia were renewing their interrupted vows and their family had been expanded by one-Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV._

With the new additions to the family Fitz and Olivia were concerned about Jay feeling left out. The first two weeks Jay just came into the nursery and looked at the crying babies. By week three when Fitz asked him if he wanted to spend some time with him…. the four-year-old calmly told his dad… _they need you now take care of them. You and I can have our time later when they are old enough to understand we love them they don't have to cry all the time_. With that he returned to his playroom. Both parents were happy how he had accepted his sisters…. that was until they reached that one-year mark and was determined to knock down all Jay's blocks and trample on all his carefully laid out puzzles…They went through their terrible twos at one. Jay did get some rest since he was in school…this seemed to give him the patience to deal with his sisters who always seemed to be ripping something of his apart…. but alas he found a way to co-exist.

Fitz asked Olivia what she wanted to do…. she opted to be keep her full-time position as mother, wife and part time position as an editor at Grant. She decided they had spent the better part of two years pulling their family apart she figured it would take just as much time rebuilding it. With help from Mildred, Alma and Gerry they set aside a night for them….no nannies.…. But every night was filled with making memories for their son then daughters...

The two apartments had been reconfigured into one with one side geared to children…. the middle a shared space and the other a master adult suite and a home office. The renovations were done with the anticipation of additional children. Neither parent considered an apartment the best place to raise children, but they had the roof patio and Central Park nearby …. both thinking a weekend house was a consideration in the future. They had good schools to choose from…. the apartment was centrally located and most everything the needed was nearby. Right now, both just wanted to enjoy what they had anything else could be added or subtracted as needed.

True to their word once the couple remarried the grandparents added a children's wing. It had all the frills of an amusement park and made with the ability to make bedrooms as needed. The entire area could be easily converted to a playarea….as they grew into teens it was an area that could be theirs…. even later turned into grandchildren suites.

Olivia had a very successful line of children's books which were not published by Grant….it was a small offshoot, but she did not have any hidden contracts. Many from Olivia's group wrote pamphlets for non-profits. The children's books carried the expense…... Olivia's group all donated their time.

Fitz had learned to co-exist with Olivia's friends even Dr. Ware. They all decided if she was happy they were happy for her, but Fitz knew he was on permanent probation even though it wasn't his fault. Harrison often stopped for drinks with Fitz. Once they learned how easy it was for someone to destroy their life they moved their drinking to the penthouse. Any Friday night one could find anything from a poker game to a spirited discussion about the latest game on the screen. Absolutely no females…...even wives. Olivia did not feel excluded …. she knew her husband was an exceptional husband and father…. she could not be less as a wife and mother. Just like she enjoyed swimming twice a week…...her girlie time…...Fitz needed his cave time with the guys.

It was a good time with no looking back only forward…...Five years after the twins the family welcomed a son…...Olivia decided the well to the Grant Dynasty had been capped.

 _ **That's my last story with twins. For some reason I found myself typing in two names…. Maybe it was because Fitz missed Jay's early months he was due a double.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my dribble.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Let it Go**

Sometimes it best to let a story go even when it keeps pulling you back for more.

I really wanted to take my retribution out on Mellie and her parents but almost two years have been lost….why make them lose anymore looking back when their entire life is ahead. Three new Grant family members …. twin girls that have totally captured their father's heart, tried their brothers patience , convinced their mother being a stay at home mom is a real job and grandparents that are hard to believe..

The conduit to the ultimate payback would have been Alma Grant but again it gave the Mellie too much power in the future of Olivia and Fitz… _. But being human may I take a little …just a little through_ _Chatty Cathy._

 _ **Guys I lost my best headliner when the newly divorced man about town remarried his former wife on the same date as their first marriage. WOW . I wasn't invited but I received my own personalized signed note….good for them bad for me now I have to work a little harder but I have a good one….hot off the gotcha press. The phone is still warm it was so hot and current.**_

 _ **It seems a grand madam was hostess of a valentine party and no-one came after 300 RSPS had been received. It is true the only thing that hurts a duck is his bib. This madam made a comment about a certain grandchild that was not received well at all by any of the ladies present, and of course granny, who all seemed to come down with the same headache on the same day as the first major fundraiser of the new season. Not only was the ballroom left empty but the standing golf foursome for her husband the following weekend in Ca. left a onesome…. Someone should have told Ms. Madam about messing with the grandbaby who looks exactly like his father as a two year old. Was this a shot over the bow to let all know you can be inclusive or excluded…..…or even better keep your negative thoughts to yourself … I guess we know where the real power on the east coast is.**_

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen I will have a standing headliner for he rest of the year if they return . I heard they are now licking their wounds on the west coast with their daughter. Lets hope we have seen the last of this family.**_

 _ **Now I'm off to see if I can find a male replacement for my weekly tidbits. Going to be hard but I have some inside info on some very single very handsome professional men…and women….Chow**_


End file.
